Cold Flame
by keeganft
Summary: Azula is given a chance to redeem herself by taking a similar path as her brother did. *Tyzula* Rated M mostly for the violence and language. If you don't like it,don't read it.
1. Chapter 1: Redemption

"Cold Flame"

A/N: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender as cool as that would be,this story is a post-finale based thing expressing some closure for my all time favorite character,Azula. I am going to update as often as I can so please leave comments and tell me what you think of it. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter One

(Zuko's POV)

It's been a few months since the war ended,since the Avatar stripped my father of his firebending. It's been a few months since he and my sister have sat idly in prison,in the hopes of many that they will rot and die like they deserve.

"Zuko?" My beloved wife,Mai,came behind me resting a hand on my shoulder. "Aren't you going to come to bed? It's late and you look exhausted."

"I'm Sorry..." I sighed heavily. "I'm just thinking..."

"Of your father?"

"No." I said softly to her.

In truth I wanted him to rot,he lead a life of deceit and bitter evil,resenting his family and using others to rise to his former power. As much as I yearned for his love and affection such a short time ago I have learned not to respect such a beast let alone acknowledge him as family.

Mai came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist,resting her head on my shoulder and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Your sister?"

Azula. My only sister,she was just like him in almost every way. That unquenchable thirst for power,she was willing to destroy anyone who got in her way,and just like my father did to Uncle Iroh,she betrayed me and tried to steal my rightful place on the throne. Among other things. I put them away for a reason,aside from their high treason against the Fire Nation and the rest of the world,I want them to gain some reform.

"There is no hope for my father. He will always be a demon in human flesh...But Azula...maybe there is hope for her." I walked out onto the balcony of the palace outside of my royal chambers and looked out onto the court. Mai stood beside me and looked at me with her usual skepticism.

"How do you figure that? She nearly destroyed you,Katara and even the Avatar himself. She was my best friend once and she crossed so many lines...if anything she has the potential to be worse than your father." She protested.

"Was I any different a year ago?" That made her fall silent. "I hunted the Avatar for two years with hatred and blood lust coursing through me like there was fire in my blood. I went to so many lengths to simply get on my fathers good graces and I resorted to so much violence and chaos,was I any different than Azula was? Our only difference is that she was the prodigy and I had to work to survive. Other than that our goal was the same,destroy anything and everything so long as it pleases Father."

"I suppose you're right..."

"I never had to rot in a cell for the crimes I committed then,although my punishment was unjust it was heavy. Banishment...two years on my own were the best thing that anyone could have done for me..."

"So what are you saying?"

"Despite her likeness to our father,I think there is some good in her still." Again with her skeptical look,before she could protest again I elaborated. "When we dueled together that day...there was something so off about her,her perfection was gone. She had banished all of her servants,guards,and everyone who she thought could not be trusted and then fought me so sloppily,not like her at all and in the end...she went insane,and for the first time in a long time I saw her being human. I saw her cry."

Mai nodded and as usual already knew what I was thinking. the following morning I summoned Azula to the war room. My father was transferred to the boiling rock but she remained in the palace dungeons,heavily guarded. Even as they brought her in she was shackled by her wrists and ankles,hair matted,dirty and in her face as she hung her head low so she could not see me. Four guards surrounded her.

"Leave us." I said to a guard.

"But...Fire Lord Zuko...She's high risk and shouldn't..."

"Leave the keys." I halted his useless argument.

With a nod and a bow he left the keys and they all left,leaving me alone with her. Descending from my throne I approached my sister slowly and picked up the keys left for me. Gently, I reached to her and slid my fore and middle fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face up. They kept a muzzle on her so she would not shoot fire at anyone. It pained me to see her this way,her gaze met mine,those golden eyes tainted with red from what looked like constant crying. I couldn't stand it.

"I'm going to take the muzzle off." I stepped to her side and unfastened it from the back.

When it finally came off she took the deepest breath and exhaled. My heart jumped because I thought she would spit flames like before. Perhaps my trust in her wasn't so sincere after all,but I needed to give her this.

Coming around again I looked at her,she looked the same as ever,just dirty,but emotionally she looked like a whole different person. She didn't have the same spark in her eyes that she once had.

"Azula..."

"Brother..." She murmured back at me. "Why have you called for me?"

Taken back at her question I wasn't sure how to answer at first,clearing my throat I continued to release her of her shackles.

"I'm giving you an opportunity if you choose to accept it."

"A bigger jail cell?" She smirked. At least her humor wasn't lost.

"No." I replied,tossing the chains off to the side. "A life abroad. To see things the way I had to when I was gone for those two years hunting the Avatar."

"So you're banishing me?!" She stepped back the fire in her eyes returning again. "You throw me in a dingy jail cell for six months and now you're damning me from my own home? What kind of opportunity is that?"

"Don't be so ungrateful. You're lucky to even be alive right now let alone out of your cell. You could have ended up like Father at the Boiling Rock,he has no chance of getting out of there so long as I am Fire Lord. But you, you have a chance to fix the things you've done and redeem your honor to this family."

"This family is nothing to me." She said angrily through her teeth. "How do you know I won't betray you?"

"If you were anything like our father,you would be rotting with him. He doesn't have an ounce of compassion but you to some small degree...you do. And this family is something to you otherwise you wouldn't have called me 'brother' just a moment ago. Take this opportunity Azula,take it and become your own woman. Don't be his puppet anymore."

"Zuko." A dulling voice interrupted from behind.

I turned to find Mai standing there as she said, "Her escort will be here in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Escort?" Azula glanced over my shoulder at Mai.

"I think you'll be pleased with this." Mai turned to leave.

"An escort?" Azula said again as I turned back to face her. "Who? And why for that matter?"

"I wasn't alone when I had to leave here."

I think that relieved her,her angry stance seemed to calm down a little and she just stood there staring at me confused. Mai had made arrangements for an escort from the Earth Kingdom to come to collect Azula and take her to Ba Sing Se to stay with Uncle Iroh at his tea shop for a while. Uncle helped me on my path and I figured he could do the same for her. She is his only niece after all,even if she is a little crazy. Initially she was not thrilled with the idea of going to stay with Uncle but it was either that or her cold jail cell.

(Azula's POV)

"An Escort?" I asked my brother,confused by not only his sudden generosity but family values towards me,his diabolical and "insane" sister.

Zuko and I always had that hate/hate relationship,some times we would pretend to get along but in the end it was always the competition he could never win. Now that he finally beat me why the sudden change of heart? This could be taken as weakness. I am not weak. I am not Zuko.

I hate what he did to me,to our home and family. After all I had done for him in Ba Sing Se,leaving him the credit so he could have his 'honor' back.

"Who? And Why for that matter?"

"I wasn't alone when I had to leave here."

Great. Is he sending the smelly old tea-obsessed fat man?

"It's not what you're thinking..." Zuko sighed,rolling his eyes. "Uncle Iroh won't be the one escorting you back,although the way things are planned now,you will be meeting him in Ba Sing Se to live for a while. He helped me on my path,maybe he could help you with yours."

What can I do in this position? It's either this or my lonely jail cell. Prison is not for me and not for the reasons Zuko could imagine. I spent six months in one spot,perhaps Father was luckier than me,where he is he can be exposed to other human beings but in the palace dungeons I can not. It's lonely,dark and I'll admit a bit frightening when it's too quiet. I don't even remember my first few weeks there. Except one thing...I think my mother came to see me...I don't remember seeing her but someone was there,a woman,when she touched my hand or face her skin was so soft,her sweet whispered would echo through the corridors and through my mind long after she was gone telling me it would all be all right and that maybe if I were good I could be free again...I felt so crazy that I just blocked it all away. Mother thought I was a monster and disappeared ages ago,why would she show up now? Then I thought of the night of my coronation and how she appeared in my mirror,just a twisted fantasy so how was this different?

I felt so ashamed in front of Zuko as he spoke,hot tears ran down my face thinking about that cell,that touch and that voice that gave me hope...Reluctantly I agreed to Zuko's terms.

"Good." He smiled at me and boldly embraced me as he never had before. "I'm glad to see you want to change."


	2. Chapter 2: The Escort

Chapter 2

A/N: Nope...still don't own Avatar,never will,but fan fictions are fun to write. Enjoy!

Zuko,the benign new Fire Lord of the Fire Nation,after six months of keeping me locked away released me of my chains and darkness and offered me a light. Do I take his weak fire or return to the darkness? I really do despise that muzzle...

After my audience with brother dear in the war room he did not send me back to the dungeon but instead let me stay in my old bedroom. Mai followed me there.

"It is just as you left it." She said as I pulled the great door open and stepped inside. "Almost..."

The mirror was still shattered but the shards of glass were gone from the floor,the bed was made the way I liked it,but not the way I left it. I suppose Mai sensed my confusion,she let herself in and walked past me and stared into what was once my mirror and spoke in her typical bored tone...

"He insisted that we fix the room to your taste...in case you accepted his proposal. I have to be honest with you,Azula,I thought your pride would keep you in that cell,with your stubborn attitude I thought it would be an eternity until you came to some sense...so...enlighten me...why the sudden change of mind?"

How could she possibly expect me to answer that? I wasn't angry with her question,nor did I think it even deserved a response. How could she know how it feels? She doesn't know how to feel,I've never told her that but deep down I think she knew it already. I was once the symbol of perfection and out of no where I was casted down into a morbid rodent infested lifestyle hearing voices of ladies who were probably not even there,what does she know of insanity?

Smugly I turned away from her and touched the red satin bedclothes delicately and said...

"You've been in prison before haven't you?"

I could feel her eyes burning the back of my neck and it felt good. In that brief moment things were as they used to be,I could say anything and everything to step on the last of any nerve this new found "Fire Lady" thought she had and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Zuko may have faith in you,but I don't. I see right through you,Azula,and after this evening,you won't be our problem anymore."

"And you won't be mine."

With that she started to walk away from me,as she approached the door I turned to face her once again and called to her. She stopped in her tracks but refused to look at me. My curiosity wavered for a moment before I dare ask once again who my escort out of the Fire Nation would be. Mai turned to her side and glanced at me briefly with this clever looking grin on her face that,I must admit,was a little scary coming from her.

"You'll see." She nearly laughed.

"You said I would be pleased...do I know them?"

"Well...you _might_ be pleased. I know your escort will. they've been dying to see you since they were released from the prison."

Laughing as she left,she locked the door behind her,obviously I wasn't to be trusted just yet. No matter,I'm sure whoever my escort is mustn't be such a threat if I'm the one who put them in prison to begin with. Then again...I've made a lot of strong enemies out of this war...

I took a normal fighting stance,took in a deep breath and tried to shoot fire from my fingertips,only a spark came out but it hurt. My wrists cracked and I fell back against the end of my bed,weakened from such a small move.

"What's happened to me?" I whispered to myself,breathless.

The Avatar did not strip me of my bending so what is wrong with me? Damn it! I don't understand! How could my fire bending skills be gone.

"FUCK!" I threw myself up into a standing position and violently kicked at the air,unleashing a greater flame I fell back with a searing pain in my ankle. "Oh Agni..." I cursed under my breath in pain.

The shackles made my joints feeble and arthritic so it seemed. For the time being I could not do much valuable fire bending. I would have to conserve my energy the best I could and train more when strength was in my favor once again. For now...I should only rest...

As I rose to my feet I nearly stumbled,my right ankle felt like it had shattered,hopping a bit on my left side I managed to slip into bed,in pain,but in bed. Hanging over my head was the mild concern of who I would wake up to in the morning...

**In the Fire Lord's War Room**

I was restless when I found out about Azula's release from the palace dungeon,I knew Zuko for his indecisive actions,but as Fire Lord shouldn't he have a little more sense than he did before? My step was quick paced and nearly in flight as I hurried to the war room where I requested to speak with Zuko alone.

"Zuko,what's going on? Why is Azula out of prison?!" I sounded panicked and almost angry.

"She needs to figure herself out." Zuko put it simply.

My mouth hung open,shocked at Zuko's bizzare calm form,"Can't she just do that in jail?"

"I didn't have to,why should she?"

"Because...she's insane?"

"No different than I was when I was your enemy."

"Yeah..." I sighed heavily,after a beat I grinned and added, "But we never thought to put a muzzle on you."

Zuko kept his back to me but I could hear him let out a small chuckle at my comment. I knew he meant well and wanted what was best for his family,but this didn't sit with me well enough to openly accept it immediately. The thought of Azula running freely through the Earth Kingdom sent a horrible pain through my back. Reaching behind me I could still feel the small burn from the spider-looking scar she left with me. Touching it sent a shiver up and down my spine and the memories came flooding back,the look in her eyes,that careless smile and her wickedly precise movements sometimes makes me feel a little fortunate that I fought her father instead of her. Shaking it off I looked back up at Zuko and stepped towards him,trying to find some way to show my support in his decision I put my hand on his shoulder but stood there speechless.

"It's ok." He broke the awkward silence. "I know no one trusts her. Frankly,I don't completely trust her either...but she is my sister and I am willing to help her in any way I can."

"I wish I could understand that."

"You're the Avatar,you do understand. You let a monster like my father keep his life instead of dying some agonizing death even when everyone else told you to do just that. Everyone wanted you to murder him,even me,but now,after time,I see what you wanted to accomplish. You wanted to keep the world peaceful and end the war with just that. Although he isn't dead,his threat is. And so are his strings that made Azula his toy."

"Zuko..."

"Ask Katara..." He finally turned to me,eyes wide and searching in mine for some understanding. "She was there,she saw with her own eyes...Azula fell apart...proved she was more than my father ever was. You know that. Did my father shed any tears after his defeat?"

Point taken. I can't argue with that,Ozai was just as heartless by the end of the fight as he was at the beginning just with less arrogance and no fire power. Other than that he was just the same. Evil never dies. Evil is eternal. Perhaps Azula did change a little. Enough to at least give Zuko the idea to free her. With his past hatred for her I suppose he would have to understand my confusion.

"I guess you're right." I finally gave in. "You're sending her to Ba Sing Se right? Would you want me to fly her there on Appa?"

"No. This is a journey she needs to take,not a quick trip." Zuko looked over my head as a messenger came in behind me. "I've sent for an escort to take the journey with her. That way she's not alone and...well..stays out of trouble."

"Fire Lord Zuko," The messenger said with a bow. "Please pardon my interruption so late in the night,but the princesses escort has arrived."

"Very good. Send them in."

"Who is it?" My eyebrows arched up curious to see the one powerful enough to tame the beast in Azula.

The figure stepped into the war room and paused before taking another step forward they just lingered in the dark.

"Welcome,your journey here must have been straining..." Zuko welcomed the escort. "The room for you is prepared,feel free to relax as long as you need to."

As they stepped into the light my eyes widened in disbelief...

"_YOU _are Azula's escort??"

**Later that Evening: In Azula's chambers...**

"Look at how she tosses in her sleep..." Mai said grimly. "She used to sleep much more sound than this..."

Sleep...I feel like I can slip into my old blissful dreams where there is no one else but me...

_I can still feel the satin spread around my thin framed body,but I'm still cold...like in my cell...I can see the guards walking back and forth along the corridors,stopping at a point just before they reach me. _

"_Azula...?" A soft voice...her voice...calling to me again._

_I want to answer her,but my throat is dry and I feel so weak,like a starving infant or a dying wanderer caught in the middle of a desert. Besides all of that the leather of the muzzle is scraping against my skin...any words I could speak would be inaudible. _

_It is so cold in this cell,my shackles are too tight,hurting me if I move in certain positions. Finding comfort physically is near impossible in this place..._

"_Azula..." I can barely hear her call to me once more but I feel her hand caress beneath my chin and up my neck cool and soft...I can feel myself trembling beneath her touch and nearly cry as I reach to cling for her...and unlike the real times this would happen,I do cling to her,I feel myself crying softly in her embrace and I don't feel so cold anymore..._

"_It's ok...it's ok...hush...I'm here...I've got you..."_

_Lucid dreams are cruel. I know I'm dreaming but I can still feel and see everything around me...I see the inside of the cell and the guards pacing back and forth,avoiding me at all costs even if I am still behind bars,shackled and muzzled away from harming them or anyone else...but that lady...I can't see her but I know she's there and I know she is still holding me..._

Still...holding me? The bed was warmer now,as I came out of my dream state slowly,feeling groggy as if disturbed,my body was cloaked by another,holding me close like my dream. At first it didn't seem to phase me,perhaps I was still dreaming? Whoever it was,their face was plopped lazily against a large pillow. No matter,I'm still tired...I laid back and gently pushed out of the embrace and tried to sleep again. Once I was out of their grasp the person stirred and sat up quickly.

"Good Morning Azula!" Came a shrill cheery voice that made my eyes shoot open widely.

Sitting up quickly I was pushed back against the bed and nearly flew off in the bone crushing embrace of my old friend,new found enemy,but some how seemingly forgiving companion,Ty Lee.

"It is SO good to see you again! How was prison? Did you make any new friends?! I did and now I'm a Kyoshi Warrior!"

"_Well...she hasn't changed much at all has she?" _I thought to myself as my old friend bounced on my bed.

"That's...interesting...but what are you doing here?"

Ty Lee stopped her incessant bouncing and stared at me as if I had six thousand fire spewing heads,smiled once again and then bounced some more as she announced her being my appointed escort to Ba Sing Se. I could feel my jaw drop as she explained it to me. Zuko had called on her to be the one to travel with me through the Earth kingdom.

"Zuko says I'm probably the only one that can keep you in line." She giggled.

"Excuse me?" I tried to rise against her but the smile on her face vanished like it was never even there and she was in a fighting stance,keeping her fingers just above my assumed pressure points.

"I've been trained well in the last six months and I haven't missed a beat in my old abilities either. Please don't take it personally I just have a job to do."

Ty Lee had me in a position where I had to accept defeat,so for now I would surrender. But on my fathers name I swear once my strength is back...

"You're not too upset by this are you? That it can't quite be the way it used to be...?" She interrupted my thoughts as she often did.

_The way it used to be...as bad as I treated her in public there was a whole other side the friendship I held with Ty Lee..._

"Well,you better get ready,we need to leave soon!" Ty Lee said before merrily skipping away.

_Maybe...maybe this won't be so bad afterall..._I kept thinking that to myself but shook those old feelings off. She just said so herself it won't be the way it used to be...those days...those blissful and quiet days...are over. I need to remember my place in this Nation,in this world for that matter...I need to...I need to...

"I need to see the eyes of the man who made me his puppet." I said through my teeth as a final request to my brother.

He gave me a weird look,slightly suspicious,this might not have been the best time but it would be the only time I could have to do this.

"Why?"

I looked up at him with all of my redirected hatred and responded,nearly crying, "To wave my strings in front of him."

I was promptly taken to The Boiling Rock where my father had been transferred some time after the war. Zuko claimed they kept him in his own cell,constantly monitored and away from the other prisoners. Zuko accompanied me until we reached father's cell,he stood beside me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked of me softly.

"No. I must do this alone." I said as the guards unlocked and opened the heavy steel door and allowed me entry.

"Be careful." He warned me as the door slowly shut behind me.

A shell of his former self...the man I had come to adore sat in the corner like a lowly peasant. I sat down before him and waited patiently for him to acknowledge my presence. His hair,like mine,was matted down and in his face,he was shackled but not nearly as heavily as I was back at the palace dungeon. He turned and saw me sitting across from him,his eyes looked tired but still had the same fear striking spark in them as I had once inherited from him.

"My daughter..." He smiled at me.

"Hello father." I smiled back...

Perhaps this won't be so bad after all...


	3. Chapter 3: Puppet Master

A/N: ...No...No owning of the Avatar for me...

Thank you all for the awesome comments! Keep reading, I won't let you down.

A little music to inspire me: Linkin Park-Faint and Easier to Run

Chapter 3

_**(Roku Voice Over): Previously on Cold Flame...**_

"Zuko may have faith in you,but I don't. I see right through you,Azula,and after this evening,you won't be our problem anymore."

"And you won't be mine."

"Welcome,your journey here must have been straining..."

"_YOU _are Azula's escort??"

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No. I must do this alone."

"Be careful."

"My daughter..."

"Hello father."

"She's been in there for a while." Mai said holding onto Zuko's hand tighter.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Maybe you're putting a little too much faith in her. Six months in prison can hardly make amends for years of tyranny."

"I think she could change." I stepped forward, interrupting the Fire Lord and Lady who looked at me puzzled at my statement. "Mai has a point, Zuko, six months in a dark cell isn't enough to completely change someone with Azula's personality. The only reason I'm taking this job as her escort is because I know it will take more than a hike to Ba Sing Se to change her around for the better and just like you Zuko I know she's capable of the change."

"Is that the only reason, Ty Lee?" Mai gave me a strange look, making me blush for a moment.

"Of course it is." I eased my face sober and stared at the couple with more seriousness than they could handle from their once bubbly friend.

"So you only have business in mind and not pleasure?" Mai teased a little more.

"What? What's going on?" Zuko looked between me and her, baffled by our conversation.

Mai knocked on Ozai's cell door, signalling to Azula that time was up, while still looking at me carefully she took Zuko's hand and they walked behind me.

"I'll explain it to you one day."

The door slowly opened and Azula let herself out. She looked so timid, like someone tried to attack her, and judging by the way her hair was hanging in front of her face, I honestly thought someone had and that filled me with an anger I could hardly explain. I wanted to run up and comfort her, compliment and praise her the way I used to, I know her better than anyone in this world...and she knows me...I can not, will not, give in to this anymore. At least not now...

My status as a Kyoshi Warrior has become my balance, Azula was the part of my life that would send it spiraling somewhere else completely. It could go either good or bad but never in between. Just as she has changed a bit in the last six months, so have I.

"Are you ready to leave, Princess?" I said to her formally.

She said nothing to me. Instead she stepped passed me and kept walking on her own. The four of us returned to the palace so she could pack the rest of her things. She was silent the entire, by the time we got back I figured I would give her privacy. As always her movements were stealth, silent and nearly undetectable.

"It's like she's not even there..." I said to myself in a dull tone.

Hearing myself say that actually made me concerned,_ she's in there...at least she better be._ I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Azula, we need to leave."

Nothing. _Damnit..._

"Azula...?"

I pushed the door down and out of reflex I composed myself to be ready for a fight, the room was still in tact, the windows were closed and the princess was standing alone in silence. Her eyes seemed to wander around the frame of her mirror, which was shattered, from where I was watching her reflection looked as mangled as the glass. Closing the door behind me I slowly approached her and stood by her side. She didn't look at me or say anything for a while, she just stood there motionless. This was a new obstacle for both of us, I had never seen her this far our of her own mind. It was frightening. Azula was always the strong one, the one with the most power, she was fearless and now...now she looked like a weakened and terrified child.

"Azula..." I whispered gently taking her hand.

She trembled at my touch but still stared into the broken glass. Her lips quivered as though she wanted to speak, but she could not get the words out. Instead, I saw what Zuko spoke of the day she went insane, a stray tear fell from her eye. For a moment I felt her pain, and my own eyes started to well up with hot tears...this felt so familiar, the weakness around Azula, not in her... in me...

I remembered...before the final battle, just before I left to join the circus...I was so scared that I would not be able to make it on my own and that I would never be able to return home if things got bad or if I got hurt...

"_You know you can always come back," Azula smiled at me with her usual confidence._

"_But my family...they won't take me back..." I cried, nearly in hysterics. "They probably won't even know I'm gone...my sisters look just like me...what's one missing matter?"_

"_I would notice." She sounded insulted._

"_No..." I was afraid I had offended her. "I didn't mean it like that, Azula, I promise!" _

_Her eyes pierced me in ways I can hardly describe, cold and unforgiving but burning with passion, like a cold flame. I could hardly resist her, this is what defined our relationship, the strings she kept me on. She looked like she could kill me but she wouldn't, she fiercely got into my face still with that scowl on her face, I didn't realize she had gripped my arms until she spoke again, her eyes not leaving mine._

"_And it matters." She said firmly. _

_Her harsh gaze on me softened as the tears welled up and I fell into her embrace crying. I was weak and she was my strength. Until then I thought it was just pity she had on me, just feeling sorry for an old friend or however she looked at me. As she held me she moved her arms up to gently hold the back of my head against her shoulder. With her other arm she held me closer, I lifted my head to say something but looking into her eyes I forgot what I had to say, she looked unsure, or rather, she was trying to mask that she was unsure. But of what? I tried to speak up but she quieted me and brushed my hair out of my face and wiped my eyes, sliding her hand delicately down my face she guided me closer to her and lightly kissed my lips. We pulled away together and looked at one another, looking from her eyes to her mouth I stopped fighting my feelings and leaned in for another more passionate kiss that I wish had lasted forever. _

"_If you had no where else to turn, where do you think you would go, if anywhere at all?" _

"_To you."_

Now here we stand, and just as I had cried that night, her light trembling grew into harsher shaking, her knees gave out on her and she collapsed. Before she hit the ground I caught her, nearly falling over myself. The woman who held me so closely in private so long ago needed me now the way I needed her then.

"Azula...what happened?" I asked, not as her escort but as her friend.

She didn't answer, she just shook and cried while I held onto her. It wasn't like before, she did not hold on to me the way she used to, she didn't hold me at all, she just fell limp against me and sobbed. It was like I wasn't even there...

"Talk to me. We're friends aren't we?" I smiled at her as she seemed to calm down.

Sitting up, she looked at me, face and eyes red from the tears. Her breathing became staggered as she tried to answer me, all she could do was shake her head and move away from me quickly.

Taking her things she left the room with out me. I was no longer her friend, but the traitor that stabbed her in the back. I hoped that one day she would be able to forgive me, but I suppose that day is not today. I got myself off the ground and looked at the mirror. It was time to leave, to do my job and then return to the Kyoshi Warriors.

The guards would not allow Azula to leave on her own so that gave me time to get ready myself. I quickly put on my uniform and reapplied my war paint, as tradition would have it, and I entered the great hall to meet with my charge to leave for the Earth Kingdom. As I did so, I could see Azula and Zuko standing with each other, not talking, just standing there looking at one another.

"It's odd isn't it?" Came Mai's voice from behind me. "How much things have changed since then."

"What are they doing over there?"

"Talking...they aren't twins but some times its like they have telepathy or something...Zuko didn't sleep for weeks knowing they put a muzzle on her. Even if it was necessary."

"Telepathy or sympathy?"

"Sympathy was taking her out of that asylum and letting her stay here under a family physicians close eye." Mai stared at the two of them at our distance. "He didn't know about the extra precautions, like the muzzle or the tighter shackles...neither did I. He would be up all night saying how even his father wasn't treated as badly in prison as her and although she was insane...her insanity proved she was capable of human emotions unlike their father. Then it got to a point where he would sleep but he would have nightmares of being in that dungeon and hearing voices, the physician that watched her said she was also suffering from sleeplessness and mutter on and on about hearing voices. It was like their thoughts were intertwined. So now I think she wants to either apologize or thank him, both of which I would die to see."

"What happened at the Boiling Rock today, Mai?"

"All jokes aside..." She began, I looked at her and nodded, "She requested to see Ozai to 'wave her strings in front of him' or whatever...and honestly...I think she relied on him to pull the strings. She's lost with out him. Every leader has an apprentice that carries on in their place when they're gone. But Ozai is still alive and Azula has no idea what to do next."

I stood there and watched them a little longer, Azula pulled away first only for Zuko to stop her for another moment to look at her one last time. Looking away from each other he called me over.

I bowed to him as any loyal servant would and then looked to Azula, who still would not look at me.

"Good bye for now, Azula." Zuko said with a certainty to his voice.

I moved to open the door for her, but she waved a single flame at me, like a wall and pushed past me and her brother. Looking at him my eyes were wide and he patted me on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He assured me.

As I trailed behind her I noticed she was clutching the hand she fire bended with only moments before. If I only knew what was going on in her mind right now...

_**Earlier that day...**_

Fathers cell was worse off than mine so it seemed,much smaller, darker and colder. Although he was right in front of me, he still felt so far away all at once. The only thing that bordered us from one another was the bars in front of him. Looking at him, I could hardly admit this, I felt disgraced, as if he had done me wrong by failing. He had. If he had been more prepared and less arrogant about his strength he could have defeated the Avatar and the war would have been ours, this world would have been ours. I hated him for his defeat. Although, every flame gives off great light and even though he was stripped of his fire bending I was not. If I had to, I would take the Fire Nation back with my own skill and hand it back to my father on a silver platter. Gold even.

"I knew you would be here eventually." The Former ruler said in a low voice.

"Zuko is banishing me. I want to know what you want me to do now."

"Now?" He was insulted. "What do I want you to do now? Where were you when I needed you? When it mattered? You have shamed me more than Zuko ever did. He is right to banish you."

"Father..." I felt like I was pleading. "I am your loyal servant..."

"And you failed me."

"I won't again. I will rebuild what was once ours..."

"You are not the daughter I thought you would be to me. Even your own brother is ashamed. And your mother..."

"Don't talk about her." I dared to spit back at him holding back all of my anger the image of her in my mirror still burned in my mind, her voice rang through my ears leaving me with a constant headache.

"Don't fight who you are, you know you want to strike back at me."

Was he challenging me? I was still stuck on the idea of him saying I caused him shame. I could feel the heat in my palm, watching his features carefully I could see his smile creep up his face slowly.


	4. Chapter 4: Voices in the Night

A/N: I don't own Avatar.

**Chapter 4**

"_Azula..." _That damn voice called out to me again.

I'm awake now, packing my things to leave my nation, to figure out my place and plan how I would take what is mine back again. That voice keeps haunting me, I'm not insane...I'm **NOT** insane. Ignoring everything else around me I gathered some things and threw them onto my bed carelessly, very out of character for me but after my meeting with my father I just stopped caring so much about my organization skills.

"_Azula love...what are you doing?" She asked me._

Dropping my things on the bed and floor I turned sharply, seeing and hearing nothing, no one, I could feel my heart pounding through my chest quickly enough that I thought I would faint from the rush. Taking a few steps I found myself aligned perfectly with my mirror. It was history repeating itself in a hallucination. I was watching myself hack my bangs apart, eyes wide and crazy, I hadn't slept before the end of the war, not really. Everyone was against me, everyone wanted me dead. I was just my fathers messenger but I carried myself like a queen, a warrior, but I wasn't any of that, I was just a messenger, and I knew with out my father my subjects would be out for blood. Mine.

"I couldn't let that happen..." I assured myself. "They would have done away with me I know it...I know it...What I did was for the best for my safety..."

"_Azula...you need to stop leaving things all over the floor." _

"What?" I turned again quickly to my bed and saw no one but the clothes I dropped on the floor were folded neatly on my bed. "What the fuck is going on?" I spun around more looking for anyone that could be in the room. I could hear myself breathing heavily, as though I were out of my own body watching and listening the panting grow harder.

There was a knock at the door and a voice calling for me, I could not answer, it wasn't the voice from before but I knew someone else was there with me...like a ghost...I stared at her door for a moment, shaking a bit.

"_My beautiful little girl..." _The voice came from behind me, I turned again to face my mirror and I saw her standing there with the same frown she always always looked at me with. The one that said I was a monster when she wouldn't say it herself. I hated that and I hated her. My mother.

"What do you want from me?"

"_I just want to see you off, is that so wrong?"_

"You have no right to be here. You were banished!" Her reflection was behind me but it would be like before, I would turn to see if she were really there but she wouldn't be. This reunion wouldn't be as short as our last one. I wanted answers. Closure. My fucking mind back.

"Don't be my mother." Of all the things I could have said, that I wanted to say, that was all that would come out of me. With her usual frown she just stared at me, _**I hate that she stares at me like that she never says anything why doesn't she say anything? FUCKING SAY SOMETHING TO ME! I am NOT a little girl anymore or a fucking mind reader, do I look like a mind reader mommy dearest because I AM NOT! **_I could hear myself screaming at her in my head, tears started to burn at my eyes but I refused to let them fall as I rubbed my eyes red. My door opened, must be my so called escort, I knew Ty Lee was there but I was busy, and in the back of my head I figured she knew that.

I didn't turn to look at her, my gaze was locked on my mirror, on my mother.

They looked like they were standing next to each other but I knew they weren't. I knew my mother wasn't really there. The only thing worse than a lucid dream is a lucid day dream. If there even is such a thing...

"_My goodness is that Ty Lee? You girls have grown into such beautiful women...I knew you would."_

"_**Shut up." I said in my head. Some how I knew she could hear me because her face changed from that typical frown to one of shock that I would talk back to her. Why would she be shocked? I am a monster after all and all monsters bite back.**_

With that she just turned from me and just like six years ago she disappeared. My entire body shook and unwillingly able to fight it again I allowed only one tear to fall from my eye. Father was right I suppose, I was a failure, he didn't want me, my brother didn't want me just as she didn't want me either. _**I don't need love.**_

Why does Ty Lee have horrible timing? Someone please enlighten me as to what the hell is going on in this girls mind? She called my name once more and took my hand as she did so. Why does she torture me this way? She betrayed me and now here she is pretending it's like old times where she could just freely touch me like it meant something. It meant nothing to me anymore. My mind was lost as a result of her betrayal. If my wrists weren't still sore I would set her hair on fire and laugh.

My body shook harder now from the frustration, like the fit I had after I was defeated, the fire in my stomach ached to get out as it did before and I could almost feel the flames in the back of my throat rising to beam out of me. I tried to fight it off and the pain in my ankles finally gave way and I collapsed. Ty Lee caught me and held onto me as I continued mildly convulsing.

"Azula what happened?" She asked me, expecting an answer I obviously wasn't going to give her.

I remained silent and wanted to push away from her, but I couldn't, I missed this so much. The way she would hold me when things got bad. I was dying to hold her back and just let it all out but I couldn't, my arms and wrists still hurt so much and I felt so helpless. I hated this feeling and it made me even more upset than I had started out.

"Talk to me...we're friends right?" She said.

Friends? She had to be joking! When she said that the first thought that rushed into my head was that day at The Boiling Rock, how she betrayed me, rendered me into a paralyzed state and why? To let a fugitive go! All in the name of love that wasn't her own. To save Mai and her beloved Zuko. In truth, I respected her loyalty to Mai but to physically take me down was such a huge mistake. She was supposed to be my friend too..._**FUCK! I just can't make sense of it! Of her stupidity! Why did she do this to me? **_Without saying a word to her I shook my head and forced myself to move away from her. Grabbing my things I stormed out of the room so I could at least have five more minutes without seeing her treacherous face before the horribly long journey.

On my way to the great door I was stopped by the guards, I was informed that with out my 'escort' I would not be able to leave the premises. Joy. So with out any other choice I stood there waiting for Ty Lee.

"Hey." Came the voice of my only brother.

I looked up at him, scowling a bit as usual, our eyes met and my scowl turned into a neutral face. Some how I could not muster up the energy to be upset with Zuko. He was giving me a chance at freedom and got m out of that cell.

"Hey." I nodded back at him.

We just stared at each other. I knew he wanted what was best for me, his foolish family values used to get him into trouble, he was always the one with the bigger heart and it used to be disgusting and annoying beyond reason. Because of his big heart however, I felt like I owed him something. A thank you...or an apology...both of which would still be hard to pull out but some how I knew he understood. He smiled at me a bit as Ty Lee finally came over. My eyes were still locked on Zuko.

"Goodbye for now, Azula." He said to me.

Ty Lee moved to open the door for me, I was hardly in the mood for her attempt at fixing what she broke between us and with any energy I had in me I waved a flame in front of her face, slightly injuring my wrist again. It was worth it.

Now some hours later we were on a boat on our way to the earth Kingdom. After a few days of silent sailing we were dropped off at the southeastern shoreline and continued our journey on foot. My silence eventually wore Ty Lee down, she tried making small talk with me but I refused to pay attention to her nonsensical ramblings and just kept moving. All I wanted to do was get to where I needed to be and be done with her.

"When are you going to stop being mad at me?" She begged.

"When I win the war." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"But..." Here comes that dumb remark. "The war is over."

"Well then I guess that answers your question." I mocked her air headed voice.

The pain in my wrist still bothered me, I had been trying to massage the ache away since I put a flaming wall between me and my captor. I still felt so weak all over my body and I knew all of this walking wouldn't help. After a few more hours of travel the sun finally started to set and we found ourselves just a little bit away from the abandoned mining village that I first encountered the avatar in.

"We'll set up camp here." Ty Lee announced, dropping her things.

I placed my things down and watched as Ty Lee set up camp. She pitched a small tent and started to build a fire, when it came time to actually light it she looked to me for help looking from my eyes to my hands. It annoyed me because I frankly didn't want to help her. Then she gave me those pleading eyes of hers like a sad Rabaroo. Heavily sighing I took an uneasy stance and shot a few flames where she needed them and started a healthy looking fire.

"Thanks!" She said happily as I collapsed trying to hold my arms against my chest with out hurting them more.

"Whatever."

"What's with your wrists?" She asked, looking at me with some concern.

"They hurt."

"From what?" She scooted closer to me as I pushed myself up into a better sitting position.

"Out of practice." I lied. She knew I was lying, she always knew when I was lying and when I wasn't.

She didn't argue, instead she just shrugged and started making food over the fire. All the while I thought about escaping from her and traveling the Earth Kingdom on my own. After nearly taking it over I knew the land pretty well so getting around shouldn't be too hard. She offered me food but I refused.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry..." I put it bluntly. She seemed to get the idea and let it go.

Ty Lee was hardly the quiet type, she was fighting for herself for a while to say something to me. looking back and forth between me and her meager plate of food. Trying to find a relaxing position I yawned every now and then which gave her a window of opportunity to speak.

"Tired?"  
Mid yawn I nodded, she cleaned off her plate and put it away.

"We'd better turn in for the night..we have a long day of travel ahead of us." She said as she went into the tent to remove her armor and war paint.

"Where are we headed from here?" I coldly called to her.

"We're going to continue to move to the northeast until we hit the capital." She stepped out of the tent in only her most casual and comfortable looking robes.

I was taken back at her unquestionable beauty, the very thing about her that sprung up all of my jealousy...not that I thought she looked better than me...but that someone would get to her before me. The robe was tight enough to show every curve on her body, but loose enough to look comfortable. Breathless, I looked away from her and nodded at her answer from before. She giggled at me, knowing why I looked away from her. Sitting beside me she looked at me closely with her usual smile.

"You ready to get some sleep?"

"In a little while." I answered almost nervously, trying to focus on my escape.

"Where does it hurt?" She changed the subject, taking one of my hands and gently massaging around the wrist.

I winced at the pain and tensed up a little more so at the fact that she was touching me. I didn't like to be touched, or helped. Ty lee has her way of over stepping my boundaries. "There...right there..." I said through my teeth as she pulled me a little closer and continued rubbing her fingers against my wrist and palm.

"No fire balls ok?" She said softly as heat began to rise in my hand like some involuntary fire bending would happen.

"Ok..." I said softly...floating into a memory of the past.

Just before conquering Ba Sing Se I started getting pains in my arms and legs from all of the fighting that we had done with the Avatar and his group. When it came down to the end of the day I found myself weak...and against my better judgement...a little helpless...I pushed myself too much as I would some times. I'm a prodigy, yes, but not invincible. When we finally returned to the palace I had a hard time moving around. Ty Lee being the good friend she was became increasingly worried about my health and came to see me often. Most of the time I was in bed trying to rest, did I mention she has horrible timing?

"_What are you doing in bed Princess? You need to be out for Zuko's welcoming committee don't you?"_

"_In a little while..." I answered sounding more exhausted than usual and in pain._

"_Why aren't you moving? What's wrong?" She rushed to the bed._

_Managing myself into a sitting position I looked to her not as my loyal subject but my best friend, maybe she had an answer, a solution or even some comforting words to help me get passed this pain._

"_My wrists hurt from the bending...I think I've reached a limit or something."_

_She smiled and sat beside me taking my hand and massaging it, claiming that I worked too hard and that I needed to take time to relax and have a little fun. The war would be fine with out me if I took a day off and things of that nature. As ridiculous as it all sounded it made me feel so much better._

"_How does that feel?" She asked as she finished my second wrist._

"_It's fine...I'll probably be able to fight again soon..."_

"_Take it easy ok? You're going to keep hurting yourself if you don't..." She said to me still smiling and leaned in closer to me playfully mocking my voice. "That's an order." _

_I smirked and looked down, a little embarrassed, did I really sound like that? No matter, when I looked up at her she leaned in further and left on my lips the softest of kisses which made me smile even more._

"_Come on...let's get going." _

Lost in a sea of reminiscence I found myself watching her sleep in our tent. Sitting up I sighed and thought again of her betrayal and how I should consider what I should do to reclaim the throne...

"Time to go..." I said to myself.

Lucky for me she sleeps like death. I was able to gather some of my things and take off into the night with no problem. To give myself an edge over her I walked all night and into the following morning before I found an abandoned cave and set up a small camp site for myself there. She'll be fine.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tightrope

A/N: So I still don't own Avatar...oh well...

Thank you all so much for your feedback and support, I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story. Please keep reading!

Some music: Suikoden 2 opening and Reminiscence Strings Version

**Chapter 5**

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm watching myself...and it terrifies me...**_

_**The tightrope walker has a dangerous job,walk across a tight rope from point A to point B without falling from great heights. One false move and a life is gambled between life and death.**_

_**The great heights weren't always there though,I had to practice my balance from mere inches off the ground before being up hundreds of feet. Even from the inches I'd lose my balance and fall to the ground but there was always something there to help me back up and I always kept trying.**_

_**Eventually I moved on from the inches and went up 9ft where just below me was a large trampoline,that way if I fell I'd literally bounce back and not get hurt. There were a few mess ups but I kept at it and eventually moved up form 9 ft to 12 ft. Each time I went up a little more there was always some sort of support underneath to help me in case I messed up and fell.**_

_**I never did this alone,there was always someone there helping me,supporting me,making sure I was ok when I fell even if it was only from the inches. I was taught to think things through before acting but sometimes just like on the tightrope I would mess up and fall. My mess ups never stopped me though,I had the drive to be successful...**_

_**I became so great at it that I finally reached my peek at one hundred and fifty feet. The crowds came from afar to see me walk the rope. There was only one flaw in the act,the net that would catch me if I fell was not there,I didn't check before but when I realized it,it was too late. I didn't want to disappoint the weary travelers that came to see me so I gathered all of the confidence within myself and started to walk,arms out to keep my balance. I didn't think to look for support and now I could plunge to my death because of it,my nerves got the better of me as I reached the center of the rope.**_

_**"Almost there..." I said to myself,looking onward to my destination.**_

_**The crowd gasped as I slipped slightly,but I was all right and kept going. I broke a sweat,a cold nervous sweat. My heart pounded and all I could think about was getting to the other side safely. I was only inches away by this point and I sighed in some relief and started to feel light headed. One more step and I would have been fine...**_

_**But I slipped once more and plunged to the ground,what was mere seconds felt like eternity to me as I fell to the ground. I didn't scream,I couldn't,it felt so unreal,this couldn't be happening,it was only a dream...or was it? No...this was real...by the time I hit the ground no other thought went through my mind. Every bone in my body was shattered and blood seeped out of the cracks in my skull. My eyes were wide open and my lifeless form stared up at the great heights I fell from.**_

"_NO!" I sat up quickly in a cold sweat, it **was** only a dream. Here I am once again, just a day before we go to Omashu. _

_I've had this dream before, being back at the circus, walking my tightrope and performing all of my acrobatic stunts to thrill the hundreds that would fill the tent each night. Every time I would dream it, it would all end the same way, I would watch myself fall to my death and I would wake up terrified and alone. I wish I knew what it meant. I thought I needed a career change, taking Azula's aggressive methods of persuasion as a huge sign that my dream would come true in time if I did nothing about it. But I kept having the dream even after leaving with her to help capture her brother and uncle. Even soon after tracking down the Avatar I would still have this horrible dream. However, in certain cases it would end differently, even with out the net being below me I would fall into a warm place feeling safe and blissful.  
Sometimes..._

"_Did you have the dream again?" Her low voice would say to me in a groggy fashion.  
"Go back to sleep baby girl..." I smiled at her as she slid her arm around me and kissed my cheek.  
"Did you?" She asked again a little more firmly this time, opening her golden eyes wider.  
"Yes." I sighed in defeat. Even when she was half asleep she managed to be in control of every situation put before her._

_She smiled at me and kissed me tenderly before turning over to face the other way. Now that I was awake, and knew that she was as well, I couldn't very well just go back to sleep. Especially after a nightmare like that. That was always my excuse and it always worked. Wrapping my arms around her I allowed my right hand to move freely down her torso. She breathed in heavily and I could hear her try to suppress a moan._

"_Right now?" She giggled while trying to keep her walls of seriousness between us.  
"Are you questioning your princess?" I knew her well to know she really liked role reversal and I played it to my advantage all the time. Well...privately.  
"Never." She said trying to sound timid and obedient, which she really wasn't good at, but that's why we call it pretending. It was cute to see her try._

_Still with her eyes closed she smiled a little wider now and gently placed her hand on mine, moving up my arm searching for my abdomen. Taking her hand away I pinned it back behind her which made her move onto her back as I lead a trail of bites and kisses up and down her neck and breasts. I could feel her breathing quick and heavy beneath me, gently letting out subtle moans as I explored with her further. The deeper I found myself within her the more I felt connected to her not only physically but spiritually. Our auras tied together like an unbreakable chain linked with heated desire, passion and dare I say it, love. Even with all of the passion in the world and all of the bliss she seemed to be enduring her nervousness stuck out. It seemed my princess was a virgin still. _

"_Shh...it's ok. I'm here..it's ok...it's ok...hush...I'm here.." I soothed her fragile nerves as I whispered softly into her ear, kissing her temple softly, "I've got you." _

_That got through to her and she relaxed enough to let me continue, she let me have my way with her. Sweat beaded down my back as she held me close to her, both of us breathless, but not too tired to keep going longer and stronger. Eventually she took control and straddled on top of me, looking down at me smiling proudly thinking of what she would do next, and like a tiger she purred fiercely and seductively, making me get goose-bumps all over anticipating her every move. Although she was still shy at first she had no problem warming up with a few bites and kisses around my neck while she hands explored my body. She gave off more body heat than anyone I had ever known, her fiery touch made me moan and move wildly beneath her. Silencing me with a deep and passionate kiss she entered me from below and as she moved in and out delicately I found myself never wanting to leave her embrace. Ever. All of my nightmares and bad memories of the past were flushed away in that one moment. That one moment where I was whole. I held her closely to me and said so softly, I wasn't sure if she even heard me through our heavy breaths and subtle moans..._

"_I love you Azula..."_

_Pulling away from me she laid back breathless, not taking her eyes off mine she panted for a bit and then leaned in for one final kiss. I leaned up to meet her and as we kissed out hands linked and her fingers fell between mine like a perfect fit. _

"_I love you more." She said as she pulled me against her warm body once again._

_My head fell against her collarbone and I held onto her so tightly I still regret letting her go to this day..._

To this day...I still regret letting her go.

It has been days since Azula disappeared from the abandoned mining town that we stopped to rest at. I am worried about her, before we went to sleep that night she was hurting. Knowing that she's hurt and knowing that she is alone right now scares me so much. Like the tightrope, with out any support or a net to fall in the one taking a huge risk is risking their life. No one understood that more than me. Azula was already on a tightrope of her own, being sent on a journey of self discovery. Now she's abandoned her support and I know she will still need it.  
When I woke up to find her missing I searched all over the town, hoping to find her just wandering around, no such luck. So with very little choice I sent a message hawk to the Fire Lord and Lady hoping to get some help, until I hear back I will continue my search for Azula...my princess. _  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Royal Flush

A/N: I don't own Avatar.

This chapter is a little longer and because of the several narrators I'm giving this chapter the name "royal flush"

Please enjoy and comment what you think of it. thank you.

**Chapter 6**

There has only been one escape from The Boiling Rock. Only One. Until now. Ozai had been committed to the prison for six months now and although he spent most of that time alone in one cell he has had enough time to think. Considering how his own son managed to escape he tried to think of a less elaborate scheme. After only a few months in prison he was allowed some time outdoors for air and exercise with only a few other high risk prisoners.

"_Fire Lord Zuko..." Said Mai's Uncle, The Warden of the Boiling Rock. "Your father has escaped."_

"_What?! How could this have happened? I thought that prison was inescapable!" I allowed my temper to explode as flames grew around me._

"_With all do respect sir...there has been an escape before this..."_

"_I WAS THERE!! I WAS ONE OF THE MEN TO ESCAPE IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER!"_

"_Zuko...calm down." Mai said firmly._

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down? HOW can I CALM DOWN when the most dangerous man in the Fire Nation is roaming free?"_

"_He USED to be the most dangerous, he's not a fire bender anymore remember?"_

"_It doesn't change the fact that he's a threat." I managed to calm down a little bit and then looked to the Warden. "Find him and when you do you have my permission to end him."_

"_Yes Sir." The Warden bowed and left._

This was only days before now. Perhaps Mai was right, maybe I have gone soft...allowing my father basic Prisoners rights to a little air every now and then proved to be a failure. I pray that Azula does not prove Mai's point further.

"Fire Lord Zuko." A messenger urgently rushed into my war room.

"What is it?" I stood up seeing that he had been running with a letter clasped in his hand.

As he drew nearer I took the letter from his hand and read it to myself...it was from Ty Lee...Now I had two family members on the run.

"Damn..."

After reading the letter, I wrote one back and sent it on its way via messenger hawk. With only so much I could do after already sending out my top investigators and secret services I sent out another team to help search for Azula. A team I knew that I could trust and that would definitely assist Ty Lee in her search...

"It would be a pleasure, Fire Lord." Suki said with a grin. "It's weird calling you that now."

"Thank you, and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. I've already sent word to Ty Lee. You all know the Earth Kingdom better than my own secret service, please make sure she's in one piece."

"I have to admit, I'm not all that fond of your sister..." Suki sighed. "But Ty Lee seems to adore her, so anything to help her out is fine by us. She's like our family now."

"That's good to hear. Just don't knock my sister around too much when you find her." I tried to keep good humor about the situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ty Lee will want a piece of her too." Mai laughed.

"What is up between them anyway?" I was still baffled by their relationship.

I looked between Mai and Suki, both giving each other odd looks, then they both looked at me and said not to worry about it. I hate being the last to know things. After Suki was dismissed she returned to the Earth Kingdom to help assist in the search for Azula. Unlike my father she was not to be killed on sight, only brought back home.

Blindly not even considering the welfare of myself or my family, Mai ordered that there be extra securtiy around the palace, in case my fathers intent was the over throw me. With out any fire bending I don't even understand how he could try. With no ally in the world how could he go up against me?

"There's always your sister. No one can be sure where she stands anymore. You could give her all of the chances in the world, Zuko, and the odds are still in favor of your father. She can still fire bend, and you know she's more than evenly matched with you in bending." Mai warned me.

"I know. I just hope she's smarter than that now. I just wish I knew what he was planning..."

Walking out of my War room I wandered the Palace alone. With luck, maybe Azula headed to Ba Sing Se on her own, or maybe Uncle Iroh would get a hole of her before anyone else. _With even more luck...Maybe Azula headed for...no. She wouldn't have._ Stepping out into the private courtyard I stared up at the night sky and remembered my only visit to my father...his voice...although weak and defeated, still ran cold through my body.

"_I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his prescene in my lowly prison cell." He said sarcastically._

"_You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar chose to spare you." I refused to let him bully me anymore. "Banishing me was the best thing you could've done for my life. It put me on the right path. Maybe your time in here can do the same for you."_

"_Why have you come here?"_

"_Because you're going to tell me something." I went down low to his physical level and stared into his eyes ominously and then continued slowly, not missing a beat. "Where is my mother?"_

She was not killed, only banished. Now I knew where she was and as much as I wanted to go see her, I couldn't, some how I was afraid to face her. She gave away her citizenship, her whole life, just to spare my own. The last benevolent thing my father and grand father ever did for this family was sparing her life along with mine. I should be grateful to them but I'm not. Only to her, and I couldn't even face her. Even if I have earned the forgiveness and trust of my people and the Avatar it still does not make up for all of my sins. The shame my father held over my head was always there and my mother was always proud that I was myself. I let that person go for so long and must have caused her such great shame. I could not go see her. Not now, not yet. Not with out making her proud, even as Fire Lord I could not do that, but giving Azula a second chance, maybe one day Mother will see both of her children as she would want to see them, sane and in good health.

"Are you thinking about her again?" Mai had her way of always being right there beside me.

"Azula is closer to her than I am now..."

"I'm sure she knows."

"How do you know?" I turned to her.

"Like I said...you two have that strange telepathy thing...even if you two hated each other growing up..." Mai seemed to hate admitting it. "She always knew how to find you when you were down, it always went both ways too."

"I guess."

"Remember the beach? She knew you would be at the summer house when you walked out of that party. Common sense I guess, but she knew to find you. She could have left you with your memories. Even when the trail was cold while we hunted down you and your uncle she knew where to go."

"Yeah..." I looked back to the stars.

(Ozai's Point of View)

My son is a moron. He kept me in a dark cell for six months in a prison where I already knew who everyone was. Despite my evil I did at one point have friends in my own Nation. The Warden in particular, who, before my fall, would tell me of all the high risk and peculiar prisoners he held here at the Boiling Rock. Four months of imprisonment and what the Warden deemed as "good behavior", for a man who nearly dominated the world, earned me some time out doors and amongst other prisoners. unfortunately I was not good enough to be amongst the common criminals, only the other high risk and dangerous type that were still under extreme supervision.

Among them was Chung, a wise man and dream weaver. A Dream Weaver is a kind of sorcerer, a bender in its own right, that can literally weave ones dreams with another. Before his imprisonment he acted as the Fire Nations head of secret service intelligence, he would stay in intense coma like states and wake up with information from all over the world. He had the liberty to penetrate any mind he wanted, I only needed one.

"Chung." I sat in front of him as other prisoners passed us in the yard.

He said nothing to me, only stared blankly. They had heavily sedated him with a drug that would make him sleep dreamless or not sleep at all. It seemed that he had overdosed and they stopped drugging him.

"I need your skill, Chung, wake up."

"The Fire Lord." He said, astonished. "What are you doing dressed as a prisoner?"

"Did you sleep through the end of the world you old fool?" I grinned, keeping my cynical smile to myself for now. "I was overthrown by my son."

"Little Zuko is the Fire Lord?" He laughed. "Didn't think the lad had the nerve, and to defeat you..."

"Not me." I interrupted him. "My daughter, she lost to him in an Agni Kai...I need your help talking to her..."

"Is she here as well?" He asked, referring to the prison.

"No. She was held elsewhere for the last six months...now she is wandering the Earth Kingdom, as ordered by the Fire Lord." I said the last bit in utter disgust.

"And..." He seemed to be gaining his composure. "You need my help getting into her head?"

"I don't think all of the drugs in the world could keep you from weaving."

At that he laughed a little more, my own smile showed only slightly, and the old man looked to the guards standing by who were hardly paying attention to us at all and then he looked back at me.

"You know an old man too well, Ozai. What's the message?"

"Well..." I stared off cautiously. "I actually wanted to know if you could...teach me your methods?"

"Dream weaving?" His face grew darker as he looked down seriously. "It's a dark art, and takes decades to perfect."

"I'm a fast learner." I assured him in a low voice.

For two months I practiced under Chung's instruction, between the two of us we would meet in dreams, establishing physical contact. It was not as simple as I had hoped but studied hard as I did with Fire Bending when I was a boy. After weeks of establishing a body within a dream we moved on to idle conversation and timed how long we could last before waking up or before my mind would wander to other things. It took all of my patience and focus but in the end I became good enough to do as Chung had done for my secret service, I pick a victim and invade their dreams during the twilight hours. If the subject was not asleep I would remain in the coma like state until they were and then I would strike.

Most of our conversations while training were simple things about the day and weather but that slowly turned into a plot to escape. During the day Chung would act as though he was still sedated and I would be a humble prisoner causing no trouble. However, by night Chung would invade the dreams of the Warden, and I with the guards, creating a distraction, a slip in their perfect system to leave a set of keys out in the open. As planned a novice criminal picked them up and set us all free, leaving the prison in chaos. Easily as it had been started we slipped away on an unguarded gondola. No one noticed we were gone until some hours later and by then it was too late. Zuko can put up all of the wanted posters he wants, he will never out wit me again.

(Azula's Point of View)

Laying in silence beside the one I held most dear I felt safe, something I had never felt in the arms of any other man or woman. The room was still, dark and comfortable, my lover was already sound asleep and soon I found myself drifting into the same sweet slumber.

"_My Ty Lee..." I murmured._

It seemed like a moment passed when I woke up again. The room was now icy and tinted blue, I shivered and clung to my lover only to discover that she were as cold as the room. I sat up and turned my frozen companion over to find her eyes and mouth wide open and skin abnormally pale. I placed a hand to my first loves pulse and cried out after feeling no heart beat.

Immediately I hurled out of the bed and ran out of the room crying out for help and ran straight into dark nothingness. I kept screaming for someone to help but it was useless, no one could hear me. The thought of losing my loved one felt like a rusted spear driving itself into my stomach. The feeling became so overwhelming that I collapsed.

The room spun rapidly and I felt hot tears stream down my face and all I could hear was the sound of my own heart pounding.

"Azula." Came a deep and captivating voice. "Wake up."

Before my eyes could even open I felt like I was in hell. Flames touching my skin, burning me, not cold like my dream. Slowly my eyes opened and I could see that I was indeed in a pit of flames. Looking around I saw no one. Getting up I managed to walk around a bit...away from the flames, it felt unreal, I was still in the cave I had retreated to after leaving Ty Lee.

"I'd be the first to master Fire Bending while asleep..." I laughed to myself as I started to leave the cave, where there were no flames.

As I started leaving a figure stepped out in front of me, a woman, her silhouette moved closer to me and revealed to be my mother. Once again with that damnable frown on her face. I stepped back at the sight of her and nearly spoke out against her but was interrupted.

"Come to me, child, it is not safe in there." She said gently.

"Why should I turn to you? I can take care of myself." I turned away from her.

"Azula!" Called a second voice from amidst the flames, the one that woke me up to begin with.

The fire cackled and grew stronger with the voice nearly touching me again as I tried to step away from it, knowing who was behind me I stopped myself and found myself in the middle of them both. Another shadow appeared, on the other side of me in the flame.

"Father?"

"You have a chance to redeem yourself." He said as he stepped out of the fire.

"Azula, come to me!" Mother shouted from behind me.

"SILENCE!" My Father Roared, shooting a flame at her.

"How can you do that? I thought the Avatar..."

"The Avatar..." He interrupted me. "Is only a child. You have trained your entire life, you are the perfect Fire Bender."

"Ozai, leave her in peace!"

"This is none of your concern, wench. Zuko is your child..." He said glaring at her, then looked to me with a grin. "And Azula is mine."

"She is our child," Mother corrected him. "Equally ours. You have had your time with her, now she is with me. Azula. Come with me. Now."

"Azula, you have a choice, go with her and be a shame to this family and our Nation, but if you come with me I will make sure your honor is restored as well as mine and our lives will go back to the way they are supposed to be."

"Don't listen to him! He can not make promises like that and you know that. your brother is the rightful ruler now."

"Azula!" He growled at me, waiting for my decision.

"Azula..."

"ENOUGH!" I screamed blowing flames at both of them.

They remained silent as I tried to think things through, with out thinking a began walking towards my mother. After realizing where I was going I did not stop. I only looked upon her with my usual scowl, and for once she smiled at me, reaching for me as I drew closer.

"You weren't just banished from home, you were banished from me as well." I hissed waving a flame between me and her as I did to Ty Lee back at the palace.

A wave a sadness flowed through her face once again and she turned from me. A warm hand rested upon my shoulder and praised my obedience. I was always faithful to my father and I always meant that. I turned back to him, seeing more fire in his eyes than around him...

"How do I redeem myself?"

"You must kill your brother."

Typical of him to say that, I already knew that would have to be done if I wanted to reclaim the throne for my father. Before I could ask anymore questions he and the fire died away, leaving me wide eyed and confused. Running deeper into the cave I felt the same as I did in my other dream, the world around me spun and I could hear my heart racing as I breathed heavily, screaming his name. Looking tot he far end of the cave again my mother was still standing there, she reached out for my hand but stubbornly I kept my distance and fell into a deeper darkness. Forcing myself upward I found myself in the cave where I had fallen asleep. Another dream. Wiping the sweat from my brow I laid back down and stared up at the stone ceiling and thought about my dreams. I felt like Zuko...angry, confused and pathetic. A proud fire bender knows no weakness or flaw. That is what I have always been taught and I must never let that go.

(Iroh's Point of View)

My tea shop is still the top of Ba Sing Se, oh how I've missed it. My regular customers had no problem welcoming me back after the war was over. It has been nearly half of a year and business has gone smoothly. Everything would be ideal except for one thing, I missed my nephew. Of course I am proud that he has taken the right path and restored honor to not only the Fire Nation but our family as well. His mother would certainly be proud.

Some time before now I had received word from Zuko that he was planning on sending Azula to Ba Sing Se, I was skeptical of his judgement at first but he humbly asked me to try to steer her in the right direction as I did for him. He seemed to have enough faith in her that even after time in prison she should be able to have an equal opportunity as he did only a few years prior. I think Azula is insane, and quite honestly I do not think she has what it takes to change, but as always I gave Zuko the benefit of a doubt. Unlike every other time he thought of something crazy he seemed to think this one through. So I sent word back that I would take her in and try to help her the best way I knew how. I need more help around the shop anyway. When I offered to return to the Fire Nation to get her, he claimed he had an escort for her already. Now all I can do is wait for Azula's arrival and hope for the best.

"Another cup of tea?" I said to one of my customers who looked a bit out of luck.

"No thank you..." He sighed. "I don't even have enough money to cover this one."

"No charge." I said heartily sitting down across from him and poured him another cup before pouring my own. "You look like something is troubling you, care to share what is on your mind?"

"My son...he was a fire nation soldier...he was killed in the war about nine months ago...I don't blame the war for killing him exactly...just the man who sent him out to begin with."

"Fire Lord Ozai?" I was taken back at this mans troubles, I understood the loss of a child more than most, but it did not feel right. "But he has been overthrown by Fire Lord Zuko, he is in prison now, no need to worry."

"You haven't heard have you?" He looked up at me, shocked, I gave him an odd look and he hurried to pull a folded piece of paper out and handed it to me.

Opening it up it took me only a moment to truly react, my tea dropped to the ground and the cup shattered into several pieces as I stared at this wanted poster. Ozai had escaped some days before and now everyone was out looking for him. Even Zuko. At the bottom of the poster I was shocked to see "dead or alive" printed with Zuko's signature.

"How great can the new Fire Lord be if he allows monsters like Ozai to escape?" The customer spat angrily.

"You underestimate Ozai...he has been around longer than the new Fire Lord and is very clever and manipulative. How old is this?"

"About a week old why? Do you think he is going to over throw Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Not with out any bending. The Avatar stripped him of that luxury." I was puzzled. "Even if that was his intention he would have tried to do it by now. No...there is something else he wants."

Walking away from my customer he thanked me for the tea and headed out, leaving me with the wanted poster. Pinning it up on the wall all thoughts about my younger brother rushed through my head, old memories, good and bad, his fight with the Avatar and his imprisonment, what could he possibly want?

"Azula..." I whispered to myself, heart dropping into my stomach.

If her mind was as fragile as Zuko claimed, she would not hesitate to return to Ozai if he found her first. There had to be something I could do to stop him before he got to her. Grabbing only a few essential items I closed my tea shop and left Ba Sing Se. It would take me a few days but only one person could help at a time like this and although I promised years ago, I would have to break a promise to a dear old friend and beg for help.


	7. Chapter 7: Close

A/N: Still don't own Avatar...

**Chapter 7**

(Iroh's Point of View)

"They need you now more than ever. You have always done what is right and what is just, but now it is time to return and stop this great evil once again."

(Aang's Point of View)

Not even a whole two weeks of freedom and Azula has taken it for granted and now Ozai is running free as well. I would love to think that this was all coincidental but I can't. Zuko allowed them to meet before she was sent away and now they are both on the run. As the Avatar is is my duty to preserve peace amongst all four nations and I will even if it means actually taking lives this time. I'd rather it not come to that but these two have caused a great deal of damage all over the world and I can not have them running around terrorizing people. Not again.

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked as she came up to me.

"I don't know." I answered her honestly. "I don't know if I should hunt down Ozai or Azula first."

"They both have a lot to run from, half of the fire nation is tracking down Ozai and Zuko sent the Kyoshi Warriors after Azula..."

"So I should go after Azula..."

"No...maybe you should just let them do their job. If Zuko wants your help you know he'll ask." She said reasonably, snaking her arms around me.

Placing my hands on hers I smiled, maybe she was right, after all, half of the fire nation _was_ after them. Maybe they didn't need me at all for this job.

"Hey guys! Look who came back to his master!" Sokka came out of no where smiling brightly with a messenger hawk on his shoulder. "It's Hawky!"

"What's he got there, Sokka?" Katara took a message out of Hawky's back canister.

"Let me see it..." I went over to them and took the message and read it out loud. "Aang...Azula is missing, and my Father has escaped from the Boiling Rock..."

"Who does he want you to track down?" Sokka looked over the message.

"Let him finish, genius." Katara rolled her eyes at him.

"...Please meet my uncle in Ba Sing Se and help him search for my sister...Zuko..."

"Ba Sing Se? Why do we have to meet there first?" Katara took the message and read it again.

"We don't." I said bluntly. "I do."

"Aang, you can't make this trip alone...we're a team..."

"It could be dangerous." I argued. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Uh...Aang..." Sokka gave me a funny look. "Hello, we're Team Avatar, remember?! There's nothing we can't handle together!"

"That's right, we're a team, besides, with all of us there Azula should be no threat to us at all. Even Zuko can take her down" Katar joked.

After a moment of contemplation I looked to my two eager water tribe friends. Smiling brightly at them I nodded and agreed that we should all stick together like old times.

"ALL RIGHT!! TEAM AVATAR IS BACK BABY!!" Sokka jumped and did a little dance. "I'll go get Toph!"

"And I'll go get Appa." Katara said as Sokka danced out.

After Sokka was out of the room Katara moved closer to me and we embraced, she leaned down and kissed me. We stayed in that moment for a while and after we pulled away we both smiled at one another.

"I love you." I said to her sincerely.

"I love you too." She let her embrace linger on me. "Come on, we better get going."

After getting some things together we all gathered around Appa and took off for Ba Sing Se. Ever since the War ended I had taken time to try and rebuild and preserve the history of the Air Nomads and the people that once lived there. I had been staying at my native Southern Air Temple which is now the new headquarters for what Sokka has affectionately named "Team Avatar". It is close to the Southern Water Tribe so Sokka and Katara can visit their home as often as they want to. From there it would only take a few days to get to the Earth Kingdom Capital. Hopefully, we won't be a few days too late to help in the search and hopefully my assumptions are not correct about the link between Azula and Ozai's escapes.

(Ty Lee's Point of View)

Over a week has gone by and I have not found Azula. Every day I felt myself becoming so weak inside, I cried endlessly at the thought of her being gone or hurt. Again I'll spend another night lost in the Earth Kingdom trying to find her. The sun beat down on me day in and out, the heat got worse every day.

"I don't know what to do..." I cried out loud to myself.

"Maybe join the girls with me and help find her?" Came a very familiar voice.

I looked up seeing Suki standing above me. Immediately I stood up and jumped into a tight embrace with her. I couldn't help but let it all out and cry hysterically. Suki was always a little confused by my over active emotional side, but I'm sure by now she's learned to adjust. She patted my back and held me a bit away from her to breathe.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." She assured me then added with a laugh, "And when we do she's all yours."

That brought a smile to my face, knowing that my team was helping now took a lot of stress off the entire situation. Suki explained that Zuko had asked them to help me find her after he received my letter asking for help. I thought he would be angry that I lost Azula so quickly but he wasn't. He won't admit it but I do know him pretty well and had a feeling he wouldn't be too upset with me. Afterall we've been friends since we were little. The girls and I continued the search for Azula, we split up into three different groups, one heading towards Ba Sing Se, anther heading for the eastern shoreline and the other group heading southeast. Apparently there was a group of Fire Nation Soldiers on the westrn shoreline but Suki did not say if they were searching for Azula or not. I traveled with the group heading southeast.

"You really care about her don't you?" Suki broke the silence after a while.

"I do." I said softly with a nod and then looked to her. "I love her."

"Even after all of the horrible things she has done?" Suki still couldn't figure it out.

Yes, Azula had done a lot of horrible things in the past and she was known far and wide for her clever schemes and ground breaking acts of evil and destruction. Especially for her age she was greater than any conquerer or war lord that ever lived. All of it she did with this air of grace and beauty that even her most powerful and experienced enemies envied her.

"Well..." I sighed. "She may be a psycho...but...she's my psycho."

Suki just stared at me for a while eyes wide and head tilting slowly to the side and said, "In some twisted way Ty Lee...that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly at her, this whole thing would be much easier with my girls behind me all the way.

Yet...even though they stood behind me I still felt alone. My aura went from this pink and wonderful thing to a dark, blue, shaded nothingness. If Azula were to see me like this she would call me pathetic without a second thought. The thought of her saying it, her voice, lips, piercing gold eyes...everything about her made me weak at the knees and I found myself hitting the ground hard in tears once again.

"Ty Lee!" Suki caught me in the dirt and held me close. "It's ok...we'll find her...we'll find her..." She kept trying to reassure me...

_We'll Find Her..._

Later that night after a long day of useless searching we stopped at a small town just a little bit on the inside of a great forest. Some of the girls had extended family there while Suki and I stayed at a small but quaint inn. I couldn't sleep, Suki insisted that I try to rest. The group split up, one searching by day and the other by night. Azula was crafty, I knew her, if she did not want to be found no one could find her. So while I waited for Suki to sleep I thought about my psycho, my Azula. How much I missed her outer rage and angst, her wit and self control, everything about her...I wish she knew how much she meant to me and I wish I knew what I was going to do the next time I would see her. I don't know if I would be angry and strangle her or be overjoyed and hug her to death.

Once I felt it was safe I crept out of bed and went outside for a walk to get some air. Some times I have those moments where I just don't think things through, I stepped into the bar and sat at the far end. Even in my sadness I had to smile at this awkward looking boy tremble at the sight of a beautiful but obviously older woman. It was almost cute watching her talk to him and for him to repeatedly shut her down. I think inside he really wanted to do something with her but there had to be something about her that held him back. Poor boy, I almost felt bad for him. When she left the bar she had a hold of his shirt collar and dragged him out. I shook my head and laughed a little as my drink was finally served.

(Azula's Point of View)

I could see them from afar but they could not see me, the Kyoshi warriors hunting like a pack of wolves. Their prey was me, I'm not stupid, despite what I have done to hurt Ty Lee I need to do what I must to reclaim the throne and take back the fire nation for my father. That is what he wants me to do and I will. After that is done I will return to her and convince her to come home with me to our nation and live with me in peace. I love her. She knows that.

"Azula!!" I could hear her crying from even the distance I stood from her.

She was the only one. The only one that could make my questionably beating heart bleed only a little. I hated seeing her hurt, even if I was the one who would cause her pain. I won't lie, sometimes I would enjoy it. Most of the time though it bothered me because I could never understand her weakness towards me, she never let men bother her, or enemies two or three times her size, she would handle it with grace and even though she was sensitive to **EVERYTHING** she was still one of the strongest women I had ever met in my life. Even I have to admit being away from her chatty bubbly 'aura' was lonely...and needless to say very quiet.

After a short while of watching them I wandered away thinking of where I would stay for the night. I could not return to the Fire Nation yet, no, I had to give it time and rebuild my strength. For now I would need to find a place to stay and also a place to blend in.

"How convenient..." I said to myself out loud as I saw a young couple walk down a dirt road below the hill I stood on, I could feel a smirk grace my face as it used to in my days of glory.

Realizing my fire bending was still weak, I took a whole new approach to capturing my unsuspecting prey. She was a slightly heavier set short, he was young, thin but muscular, about my height, so it was doable. I threw dirt on my face and risked my physical health and threw myself down the hill forcing my body to become limp.

"OH GEEZE!" The young man cried out as my body fell in front of them.

"What happened to her?" The woman's voice was closer to me than his.

"We should take her back to the village...get her a doctor..."

"She looks like she's been out in this heat for a while..."

I used the weather to my advantage, I was taught well, a good tactician always uses the elements of their surroundings before the weapons in their headquarters. In a bind I always know what to do. Father always said I was born lucky I believe I was born tactful. As Fire lord I would have been ideal, the nation would have done well under my direction. One day. I'll have my chance again.

"Here...watch out...I've got her...You better get to the village nearby and let the doctor know right away..." He said lifting me from the ground.

"Ok!" She ran off.

I could hear her run away from us, she headed east, so I wanted to head west. Once she was out of ear shot he continued moving with me in his arms. After a moment or two I slowly opened my eyes to find him staring down at me.

"Hey there, I'm taking you to my village...you'll be ok..."

"Who...are...you?" I said weakly wrapping my arms around his neck to give myself balance.

"Just a farm boy." He grinned at me widely.

"Oh..."

"So where are you from?"

"Far away..." I said, preparing for my next move as I flattened my hands against his neck.

"How far?" He seemed to want to converse so badly.

"Far..." I breathed in. "...far..." Pressing my hands hard against his neck they heated up and burned him fiercely causing him to scream out horribly like a small girl.

He immediately dropped me but like a cat I landed on my feet and hands, swinging my left leg to his I knocked him over completely and jumped up on my own two feet quickly. Stealth is a virtue. Looking up at me I could see absolute terror and confusion clashing on his face.

"What were you really that surprised?" I said subtly to him with my usual smile, I lowered myself to his ear and said softly to him. "Just because the war is over doesn't mean everyone agrees with it."

With that I kicked him hard against his skull and let him fall unconscious. Tilting my head I thought about my next move, I already knew what it would be but for once in my life I had to second guess myself. Rolling my eyes I dragged him into the forest, stripped him of most of his outer layer clothes and replaced them with my own.

"Huh...you look good as a banished Fire Nation princess." I said to his knocked out form as I adjusted myself in his baggy clothes. "Well...thanks!"

Walking away I tried to force my mannerisms into that of a typical young Earth Kingdom boy. In truth I felt like I looked like that little girl that followed the Avatar around.

"Ugh..." I slumped my shoulders and just tried to imitate her with what little I knew. Continuing my journey west away from my victim I passed the place where I previously saw the Kyoshi warriors. Dressed this way I was confident enough that I could slip by them with no problem. Baggy green and brown clothes covered my curved and slender form, while a straw hat provided shade for my face. It took me until just before dusk to find a secluded town covered a bit by the forest beside it. It seemed out of the way enough that I could stay for a while undetected by anyone who might be looking for me.

Before heading to the inn I searched the boys pockets for any kind of money, and apparently my so called 'farm boy' was a little more than he seemed. He was loaded to the teeth, and he carried it with him? What a fool...

Surveying the area I tried to find the inn and the other facilities I may need in the coming weeks. My eye then caught on to a lovely sight, a young woman with long brown hair, fair skin and a form that would make any man drool and any woman envious. She wandered into the bar and like a hypnotized pawn I followed in with her, watching closely as she sat down and ordered a drink I sat only a few seats away from her, casually glancing at her. I ordered a drink and waited patiently, and I wasn't sure for what exactly yet. She reminded me so much of Ty Lee and I'll admit all I wanted to do was go up to her, kiss her then have her stay at the inn with me for a night of barbaric and blood lusting sex. Vulgar? Of course, but ask me if I care...

Before I could even make a move she glanced back at me and I felt my face become red and my whole body lightly shivered nervously as she drew closer.

"Hello there." She said softly in my ear.

"Evenin'..." I said in a low makeshift manly voice.

"You look a bit young to be drinking...how old are you?" She tried to remove my straw hat but I quickly brushed her hand away.

"Age is just a number not an identity."

"I see." She sipped at her drink and cleared her throat.

"Yep..." I nodded trying not to lose my composure.

"Want to get out of here?" She said seductively in my ear.

Without thinking about it I looked up at her, eyes trying not to grow wide from the shock or her forward behavior. She might have looked like Ty Lee but she had an attitude that matched mine and then some. Some how...I could hardly resist her. In that instance I had no time to think as she took a hold of my shirt collar and dragged me out of the bar.


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Slayer

AN: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 7 wasn't actually finished, just yet so I'm ending it now since I really don't like the way I left it. Sorry for the confusion everyone!  
So this is chapter 8,really short but it gives closure to the events of Chapter 7...so please enjoy...

Thanks for all of the comments everyone, sorry if I update too fast, I get really into my writing. Also, a little explanation, no I don't plan on using that farm boy again...that I know off...really I'm just winging this. But after Azula beats him up and steals his clothes, that was pretty much it for him...as for the boy that got dragged out well...you'll find out...

**Chapter 8**

(Ty Lee's Point of View)

"Come on, let's go." That mysterious woman said as she dragged the boy at the bar as my drink was served.

At first I just shook my head and watched them go before downing my small cup of wine, it wasn't the good kind like I used to have with Azula in the Fire Nation. That memory brought a smile to my face, we are too young to drink but every now and then we would sneak a few sips of the homeland wine that was stored in the palace. Leaving some money and the empty glass I decided to follow the 'couple' just to make sure the boy was ok.

As I walked outside I caught a glimpse of them, she was pinning him against the side wall of the inn. He was a cutie, I had to admit. With his straw hat on I didn't get a good look at his face, even in the dark it was hard to tell. Really though, even for a boy he was pretty adorable, even if his clothes looked a little big on him and he had a baby face like a girl...At first I just started walking away to let them have their fun until the 'boy' spoke up...

"You're hurting me, get off." He said firmly trying to push her off.

"_That voice..."_ I said to myself glancing back at them.

She was pinning him against the wall harder, feeling him up and biting on his neck while he cringed struggling as he tried to escape her grasp. His face was turned from me but there was something so familiar about him...like I knew him. The woman clawed at his sides causing him to scream out in pain, making other people passing by stop and turn around to stare. Looking up at all of us staring she smiled and started to drag him into the inn and I saw his face.

_Her face..._

My heart started to pound in my chest hard like a drum, beating furiously as I felt my blood rush through me as I ran after them. Pushing the door to the inn open I looked to the inn keeper and demanded to know where they headed. He just pointed the way and I jetted up the stairs. This must be how Azula feels when she flies around on her fire. Looking around the empty hallway I tried to pick up on any sounds they could make to lead me to them. Suddenly Suki stepped out of our room and stared at me. Before she could speak or even move towards me I raised my hand to silence her as I heard a scream come from the room at the end of the hall. Bolting with all of my fury I did a cartwheel kick into the door knocking it over. That woman was on top, stripping her victim down to almost nothing, biting, kissing, fucking, everything. The smile that usually graces my lips vanished as I leapt up over them and onto the bedpost.

"Get off my girlfriend." I growled before pushing the woman off Azula.

She hit the wall behind her hard but I knew she wouldn't stay down, before I put all my focus on Azula I jumped off the bed in front of the woman and waited for her to get up and fight me. I would enjoy this. As I predicted she got up and took a swing at me. Dodging her like I would an enemy I let her take a few shots before I cornered her in and punched her pressure points, leaving her knocked out for hours. Needless to say this was a quick and effortless fight. Looking back at the bed I saw Azula still laying there, she was bleeding a little and had nail scratches along her sides. I could see that from where that woman tore her clothes off.

"Azula!" I ran to her side immediately. "Stay right here...ok? Don't leave." I nearly cried looking at her before I rushed back to my lovers predator and dragged her out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

Azula for once stayed put, as glad as I was to see her again, her sudden weakness was puzzling. She could take down generals, secret agents, monsters of all kinds in the past so why couldn't she have burned the hell out of that woman or defend herself in any way she used to? Laying down beside her I gently touched the wounds on her sides, they weren't deep but I could tell they stung a lot because she kept trying to push me away from that part of her.

"Ty Lee..."

"Where have you been?"

She couldn't answer me, she only clung to me a bit and closed her eyes. Sitting up, still trying to hold her, there was a knock at the door. My eyes darted up as the knob clicked and the door slowly opened. Suki peeked her head inside and saw the two of us. She smiled and sighed with relief that all was well.

"Should I leave you two be?"

"Do me a favor first?" I asked softly. "Could you get me some water and a warm towel? She's bleeding a little."

"Of course." Suki smiled then left.

When Suki returned we agreed that we would all part ways in the morning, and I would continue my journey with Azula to Ba Sing Se. We would also send word to Zuko that we found her and that everything would be ok again and that he and Mai had no reason to worry. Suki looked at me sadly and when I questioned her all she said was that I needed to focus on my mission to take care of Azula. I planned on it. After she left I cleaned Azula up a bit and let her sleep. We didn't talk, we would have time for that later.

"Good night my princess..." I said before slipping into a silent slumber.

(Azula's Point of View)

"Even after all you've done for me, I will always be grateful to you but...I can't stay...I need to leave again..."

"Zula..." Ty Lee said softly in her sleep reaching for my hand.

Finally giving her a little bit of what she wanted I took her hand and kissed it softly. Leaning in I left a gentle kiss on her lips and slipped out of the room quietly. Obviously dressing as a farm boy did not help, even Ty Lee saw right through me. I'll never try that again.


	9. Chapter 9: Search and Murder

A/N: I don't own Avatar.

Sorry it took me a while to repost, I've had mad writers block...

Also, when I change points of view I'm just going to put the characters name in bold print. Just so you know.

**Chapter 9**

_A Dream Weaver is a kind of sorcerer, a bender in his own right, that can literally weave ones dreams with another. _

**Chung**

Ever since I was a child I have had this gift, some call it a gift at least, dream weaving takes no fighting skills or actual physical strength just intense concentration in a dream state. I have taught only a few how to do it, one is a master, the other went mad and now my only other pupil is bent on overthrowing his own son by manipulating his young daughter into doing so. This type of magic should not be used to destructively, I have always believed that, and that is what damned me to The Boiling Rock to begin with.

Working under Fire Lord Azulon I was assigned to the Secret Service and Intelligence for war tactics. It was my duty to infiltrate the minds of enemy generals to figure out their next move in battle so the Fire Nation Army could counter act it, thus making us unstoppable in battle. The Fire Lord held too much praise in my name and my abilities, he tried many times to use my unique skills to find the whereabouts of the Avatar, but with out a mind for me to penetrate there is very little I can do to find the answer to anything.

"How can that even be possible?" Azulon demanded. "How can you invade the dreams and thoughts of Superior War Lords but not The Avatar?"

"With all do respect my lord, anyone with any information about the Avatar is long dead after the air benders genocide at all of the temples."

"You're just not trying hard enough" He was a stubborn man and would hardly take logic seriously at time when it came to his fathers war and the Avatar. "Perhaps one of your other pupils will be able to do your job better."

"One is in an asylum and the other isn't fully trained in the weaving arts, I'm telling you Azulon, there is no way that Dream Weaving will find the Avatar. I have done countless deeds for you in helping you achieve greatness in this war, isn't that enough?"

"No." He turned from me. "It is not enough."

Now here I am, a fugitive from the law, with the former Fire Lord, Azulon's cursed son Ozai. Cursed because his thirst for power is unquenchable and it makes me sick. He got me out of that prison, I had been planning for years to escape but I needed help and unfortunately beggars can't be choosers. So I continued to teach him my art which he now made a dark one, he stayed in a constant sleep for a few days randomly bursting out in screams and fire. He had gotten into her head. The days were long and mostly quiet, we managed to get to a beach on one of the lower Fire Nation Islands, there we would stowaway on a ship to the Earth kingdom. Ozai said he knew a village we could hide in until the heat died down. With the bounty on his head that wouldn't be for years and I doubt he realized that. Prison, despite what he will say, messed with his mind a bit. He is not the same man he was before, but to live through a duel with the Avatar himself and last four months in solitary confinement at the Boiling Rock would make any man insane.

We sat around a fire in silence, traveling with this man was not easy. He was short tempered and demanding, a lot of what he complained about his son were qualities of his own. At one point he was a patient and precise leader, now he was fractured delicately down his center, nearly breaking his spirit. It makes me wonder what Azula is like now, she was the very image of her father in his days of ruling. I met her when she was a child and it scared me thinking of the woman she would later become under the dark wing of her father.

"Did you see her?" I dared to ask as we sat across from each other, a blazing fire between us.

"Her and then some." Ozai said with no emotion to his tone.

"Oh?"

"I saw Ursa as well..." He looked up at me.

I paused at hearing that and stared at the ground, that is a name I haven't heard in years. Ursa, the Princess of the Fire Nation, loyal subject to the late Fire Lord Azulon and adorn mother and wife to her family. A picture of peace and understanding. Sitting back against a rock I looked up at Ozai.

"Sometimes the weavers path is blocked by a past that haunts him."

"Have you dreamed of her too then?" Ozai stood up and stared down at me before turning away and walking towards the ocean.

I ignored Ozai's comment and decided to retire for the night. Yes, he knew, I dreamed of Ursa often, how could I not? She was, after all, my star pupil in the art of dream weaving. She did not act as intelligence for the Fire Nation Army like I did, no her cause was more noble than that. She kept both of her children in a sane and safe state of mind, when they were restless or stressed from the pressures their father put on them she put their minds at ease with blissful dreams of happy and fulfilling lives. Truly her intents were better than most and I really enjoyed that about her. There is no such thing as a dreamless sleep, so for someone like me I will always be restless. My dreams are always a portal to someone else's mind, I don't believe I know how to stop weaving. I've lost all control over it.

_"Chung..." Said this familiar and heavenly voice. "Why do you guide him?"_

"He got me out of prison, Ursa..."

_"What does that make you?"_

"Why do you do this?" I asked her...but by then her voice faded away. "Damn..."

Pushing myself out of the sleep state I sat up to find the former Fire Lord staring down at me with a furious look on his face. Sitting up more I looked back at him, confused at his apparent anger towards me.

"Do you often talk in your sleep Chung?" He asked me before I got the chance to speak.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you often dream of my wife?"

"Didn't think you cared much for her at this point..." I turned from him, he heard me speaking with her...

"It doesn't matter, she's probably long dead by now..."

"Oh how little you know..." I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking away from him.

"I knew of your affair with her, Chung, I'm not stupid."

"Apparently you are..." I spat back at him. "There was no affair, I just admired her is all..."

"Admiration and infatuation are two different things." He argued in his typical calm but firm voice.

"Admiration is what I had for her, Ozai, all you had for her was spite, she did what you could not, she infiltrated the minds of your children and protected them from you." I prepared a bag for myself, I had no reason to fear this former bender anymore.

"Where are you going?" He demanded staring to get up.

"We have no reason to travel with each other anymore, you've obtained my knowledge and escaped the Boiling Rock, what more do you want? I'm traveling on my own now."

"I suppose you're right" He agreed as I turned my back from him.

Never turn your back on a man you don't trust. Even with out his bending he was deadly, I knew that all too late, I could hear his steps quicken as he darted behind me and dug a cold rusted blade into my side. Everything became cold and dark, my eyelids grew heavy and my head spun in circles as I heard Ozai's voice echo all around...

"As always old man you are always right...we have no reason to continue this journey together...good night Dream Weaver..."

_Good night..._

**Aang**

It took us a few days to even get anywhere near Ba Sing Se and as usual we had to make our stops to sleep and to give Appa some time to rest. Sokka had sent a message to Suki via Hawky letting her know that we would be in the Earth Kingdom. Sometimes I wonder why he never returned to Kyoshi with her.

"I'm sorry but that Foaming at the mouth guy really creeps me out." Sokka would always respond with that when I asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?" Katara laughed.

"Who knows? But it's creepy..."

I shook my head and returned my attention to the sky, Appa was getting tired again and we definitely had to stop for the night soon. A great screech came from in front of us and a great shadow flew passed my head and before I could turn to look I could hear Sokka screaming.

"HAWKY!! You're back!! Who's a good birdie? Who's a good birdie?!"

"That is almost so cute it's disgusting..." Toph retorted as Hawky landed on Sokka's shoulder.

"Hey I got a letter back from Suki, she's at a forest village not too far off from here. I sent this letter this morning, so she's got to be close by."

"Staying at an inn would be a nice change of pace..." Katara said to me casually.

"Not for me. I'm staying outside in my element." Toph crossed her arms and sat back.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt...keep a look out for the village, we'll land and take a break for the night."

Eventually we did find the forest village, though it was hard to spot from way up high the way we were. When we finally landed I found some food for Appa and let him rest, we had been flying all night and the sun was coming up again, before we even made it to the inn, Suki ran out to greet us. Sokka ran to her and they embraced, she looked terrified as she looked from him to the rest of us...

"Ty Lee is missing!"

**Suki**

All I heard was, what I thought was an animal rushing up the stairs of the inn, running and then silence. Instinctively I rushed to the door and looked out, and not seeing an animal but my new recruit. Ty Lee stood there with more seriousness on her face than I had ever seen. It was almost frightening. Her look was almost demonic, like someone was taking something valuable from her, her breath wreaked a bit with alcohol and I wanted to call her on it but the way she was I did not want to mess with her...

She did a cart wheel across the hall and kicked a door down, I ran to help her but when I got there I heard her growl to the woman in the room...

"Get off my girlfriend" And I knew this was her fight.

I stepped back and waited for the fight to be won, and I knew she would. There were a few swings taken towards Ty lee but then her signature take out pressure point move stunned her victim into a paralyzed form. Once I saw that she had taken out the proverbial trash I knocked on the door and peeked in on the hopefully happy couple. I had never seen Azula so submissive before, the way se was cuddled next to Ty Lee it was like they switched personalities. Look closer at Azula I saw that she had scrapes along her sides and her lip was bleeding from what looked like a harsh bite or scratch. She didn't look too weak from a fight but she did look exhausted from traveling alone, she looked thinner than how I last saw her

"Should I leave you two be?" I asked.

"Do me a favor first?" She said so innocently you wouldn't think she had just been in a fight with the potential to kill someone. "Could you bring me some water and a warm towel? She's bleeding a little..."

"Of course." All I could do was smile, finally the search was over, its not that it took long but it was nice to see Ty Lee smiling. When Azula was missing and even...even when she was in jail...Ty Lee was miserable.

I went back to my room and got a bowl of water and a few cloths and took them back to the girls, after leaving it with them I went back to my room again and got some much needed sleep. Hopefully things would get better in the morning, thats what I kept thinking, until I woke up hearing a familiar cry...Hurling myself out of bed I rushed to the room where I left the two of them, finding Ty Lee pounding her fists against the ground drowning in her own tears. Kneeling by her side I held onto her for a moment or two and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Azula is gone..." She sobbed. "She's gone again..."

When she finally managed to calm down I tried to convince her to get something to eat, which she continued to refuse. Eventually I took a plate of food up to our room and put it in front of her. By that point she had stopped crying completely and just sat there with no emotion on her face at all. I never pegged Ty Lee to be in a trance of deep thought.

"You need to eat something..."

"I need to find her."

"Maybe this is for the best...maybe she needs to do what she needs to do to figure herself out. With or with out you." I reasoned with her.

"Don't say that." Ty Lee glared at me.

"Well then..." I had to think of something that would make her feel a little better. "Maybe you need to start thinking like her if you want to find her..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know her, the way we all know her, as a tactician and amazing huntress. You were there with her in her hunt for the Avatar, what took Zuko years took her less than half the time to find Aang, Iroh and Zuko more or less at once. You know her strategy by heart I'll bet anything on that and if you want to find her maybe you should start enforcing her methods." I really hope that all of that made some sense to her.

It must have, she pulled her plate forward and picked at it a little, looking down from me she asked if she could have a few moments alone. Before I left I saw her glancing between her food and her warriors uniform. I put my hand on hers and looked in the eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid."

With that said I got up and left her there with her thoughts, stepping outside for some air a messenger hawk flew into the village and headed my way and I found myself smiling again.

"Hello Hawky." I said as he landed on my forearm as I pulled out a letter from Sokka letting me know where they stood on the search for Ozai, he let me know they were heading to Ba Sing Se to help Iroh, so hopefully if he's the man I think he is, he'll come find me on his way there and see me. Maybe they'll be able to help Ty Lee and Azula as well...After taking the letter I sent Hawky on his way and went back inside to check on her.

"Ty Lee?" I knocked on the door before entering.

No Answer. Shit...

"Ty Lee are you in there?" I pushed the door open and saw she was gone. "Fuck..."

I searched all over the inn and then the town, there was no sign of her anywhere. She went out on her own to find Azula. Returning once again to our shared room and noticed on her bed that she left her uniform and weapons behind. So now I knew that not only was she gone but she was unarmed as well. Even though I knew she could handle herself in a fight without the use of anything but her own two hands, I was still terrified for her. Over the last few months we all became like one big family and with her missing, it was like I just lost my little sister. The only bit of relief I had was hearing a familiar beast come flying down from the sky letting out an exhausted grunt. Appa, and where there's Appa, there's what my love calls "Team Avatar", I knew he would find me.

**Aang**

We all stood there in shock after Suki said that, so now with two ruthless Fire Nation royal blooded psychos on the run we have a ditzy and crazy kyoshi warrior missing. The day just keeps on getting worse and worse...

"What do you mean missing?" Sokka's typical goofy tone turned serious.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Katara stepped between them.

"This morning, she was freaking out because Azula had run off again and she said she was going to go out looking..."

"Wait, hold on..." Sokka stopped her. "You found Azula?"

"Just last night, Ty Lee saw her being attacked..."

"_**Azula**_ was attacked?!" I pushed past Katara, amazed.

"By what?" Sokka was dumbfounded.

"A gladiator?" Toph was a little astonished.

"Another Fire Bender?" I thought out loud.

"A Demon Pig Lion thing?" Sokka joined the hype.

"A what?" Katara gave him a strange look.

"Hey...weirder things have happened." Sokka shrugged.

"Come on guys, this is serious. She just took off, unarmed after Azula, she left when I wasn't looking so I didn't see which way she went...I thought she just went back to her room to rest, I'm so stupid..."

"No, you're not, she's probably fine..." Sokka tried to comfort her.

"Ok, we have to go looking for them. Sokka, you and Suki work the ground,get the other Kyoshi warriors to help you, Katara and I will take Appa and get a birds eye view..."

"Um, Aang?" Toph stepped up. "I don't think Appa's in the best shape to fly right now..." She pointed over at my Bison, who was completely knocked out partly under a huge pile of hay.

Suki stepped away from us and hugged her sides and said softly... "She left her uniform..."

Sokka stood beside her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and they embraced. Katara pulled me away to give them a moment alone.

"With Appa flightless, we'll have to do it all on foot." She said when we were a distance away from everyone.

"We have to figure out which way Ty Lee would have gone...We'll need to split up and look for her that way, at least until Appa gets enough rest."

"Good Idea." Katara nodded.

"Suki.." I turned back to face her and Sokka. "Do we have any idea which direction to go in first?"

"No idea..." Suki sighed. "Azula probably took off last night so who knows which way she went...and Ty Lee...she could have gone in any direction looking for her."

I haven't felt this defeated in a long time, there are three people missing and not enough time or manpower to find them all when we needed to. We have no leads in what to do and no direction to follow. Usually we have some luck but not now...not when it matters.

"What do we do Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know Sokka..." I sighed. "I just don't know..."

**Ty Lee**

"_Maybe you need to start thinking like her if you want to find her..." _

Suki said I needed to think like Azula to find her, she was right. I knew Azula thought I was stupid and obviously not as brilliant as she was when it came down to hunting people down, but in her own oblivion she did not realize that I was always right there beside her the entire time watching her every move. Even in my own mind I never realized how much I actually paid attention to the things she did and how she did them. Knowing Azula's corrupt mind she was probably heading back home to the Fire Nation. Her reasons why are still unclear to me, if she's caught back there she'll just be put back in jail again and I'm sure she knew that already, so why return at all? No matter, I would find her before that point.

Azula left during the night, probably an hour or so after I fell asleep, she knows I'm a heavy sleeper and unfortunately that has always been a downer for me. I thought it all through thoroughly, from here the Fire Nation is due about Southwest, along that path I stopped at a few villages looking for ways to bind her when I found her. I never thought about restraining her before but at this point I don't have much choice.

"Here we are..." Said the merchant, in this incredibly shady village I found along my way, as he dropped a box full of chains in front of me.

"Don't you have something a little less..." I tried to think of the right way to phrase it as I searched through the shackles, "Barbaric?"

"Dealing with a sensitive one eh?" He winked and grinned at me before removing the box. "We have some old Fire Nation trick restraints. Made of the strongest fabric in the world."

"Why is it called a 'trick restraint' then?" I asked after he put a few of them in front of me.

As I studied the different colored fabrics he explained that 'trick restraints' were made to stop a bender from bending or at the very least make it uncomfortable to do. I remember Azula telling me when were young how captured Fire Nation soldiers would bend there way out of wearing shackles by heating them up and hurting their captors with them, or letting them melt against their armored wrists. So apparently these restraints would prevent her from escaping...

"They were first made for the prisoners at The Boiling Rock and other high security prisons all over the world to keep the higher risk prisoners from smarting their way out of jail time. I was never much into becoming one with the Fire Nation, what with the past war and all, but their goods are great if not better quality than most." He went on.

"I'll take them." I said giving him the money and heading out.

Now I am prepared to handle Azula on my own, the only thing I hoped for was that she was still weak in her wrists and legs, if she still had trouble bending I would have a better chance at catching her. If not then flat out I am screwed. I do not want to be her enemy, but to find her I have to be.

There are twenty-four hours in the day and I only slept for six of them and not all at once. I would search most of the day and night to give myself an edge over her. By leaving me in the middle of the night she thought she could buy time like she did before, but I know her. Sooner than I had imagined I finally caught up to her, but I could not strike yet. She seemed to be setting up camp, so I'll just do what she's done to me...

"I just need her to go to sleep first..."

I waited all night and all she did was sit by her fire and stare into it like a zombie. Part of me just wanted to go down there and sit with her, it was getting cold and I wanted to hold her or let her hold me since she was already warm beside the fire. The thought of her embrace made me feel weak in my stomach. Peeking over the rock I hid behind all night I saw that she finally retired for the night in her makeshift tent. The fire was still going so I had to be careful not to cast a shadow, Azula had a habit of sleeping with one eye open while we traveled the Earth Kingdom the first time. Carefully I made my way down to her campsite, avoiding any loose twigs and stepping over all small rocks. I found myself holding my own breath so that way no noise would wake her up. At first glance I saw her covered up inside of the tent sleeping soundly. Drawing closer I got on my knees and pulled out one of the restraints preparing to jump in and take her.

"Are those for me?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned sharply seeing Azula standing there with her dark facial features glowing in the light of the fire. She looked so cynical, as she used to in the old days, her usual smile towards me was the frown she showed everyone else. Though I would never tell her this, _she looks like her mother..._ As if she heard my thoughts she quickly threw herself in a fighting stance and shot a flame at me.At first my eyes widened but with some luck I managed to flip away from her blast of fire. She followed me with more flames and I cart wheeled in several circles dodging her ever blast. Hopping up on a rock across from her I gained a few feet above her and the campsite. Despite my feelings I knew I had to fight back at her, pulling one of the restraints from my pocket I snapped it and jumped off the rock getting right in her face. She backed up a few feet and put a wall of fire between us again like she did back at the palace, but this time she came through it as the smoke got in my face and struck me hard in the stomach. I could feel myself hit the ground but I could not see anything through all of the smoke she created. I looked around but she was no where in front of me, but from behind she grabbed my neck and dragged me along the ground, I tried to grab at her arms but by doing that she grabbed the restraints I had and pulled my arms behind my back, using my own weapon against me.

"Azula!" I cried weakly as she stepped away from me. "Stop this! Please!"

"So you're going to beg now are you? Do you really think I'm that stupid Ty Lee?" Her shadowed figure came before me.

"Please...just stop this..." I begged.

"You've betrayed me before and you plan to do it again don't you?"

"No...I would never...why would you assume..."

"Assume? ASSUME?!" Her golden eyes shined against the black cloud around us before any other part of her. She roughly grabbed my elbows pulling me up into her face and clasped one of her hands against the restraints on my wrists. "Then what is this?!"

"We need to go to Ba Sing Se..." I said through a few broken coughs.

She looked at me with that same look of betrayal on her face, and then for once in a long time she pulled me closer and kissed me hard on the lips, then let go and quickly threw me onto the ground. She didn't run this time like I expected her too, as the smoke cleared she was still standing there looking down at me with the same frown plastered against her face.

"I wish you could understand why I'm doing what I need to do." She said softly. "I need my life back. Maybe one day you'll want to be apart of that life. Until then..."

"AZULA!!" I screamed as I watched her leave me once again. "Don't leave me here!!"

She ignored me, I haven't hurt this much in a really long time. Watching her figure disappear into the horizon brought tears to my eyes and a horrible pain in my stomach. All I could do way lay there, shaking and crying, I lost the fight.

"Azula..." I continued to cry softly curled up in a ball.

Eventually I stopped crying and just laid there ignoring the rest of the world, here I am completely restrained and alone, abandoned by the woman I love...loved...I don't know anymore. The night grew colder and I was still there, I probably could have gotten up and walked around but I just didn't have the energy for it.

"What happened to you?" Came the voice of a woman behind me.

The position I was in made it hard to turn over to see who it was, before I could even try to move she knelt down behind me and untied my fabric trap then helped me sit up slowly. She shuffled around to the front of me and looked me up and down like a mother checking for cuts and bruises on her child. There was something so familiar about her...

"Who did this to you?" She asked me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"My..." I cleared my throat. "My best friend..."

"She's not a very good friend is she now?"

"No...I guess not..." I hugged my knees and put my head down.

"Come with me...I'll take you back to my village and you can rest."

"No...No thank you...I need to find her...I need to take her to the capital..." I started to pace around and her eyes followed me. "The Fire Lord won't be happy if I don't..."

"The Fire Lord?" She sounded a bit surprised then looked down nodding. "I live in a secluded place...I don't know the state of the war...Ozai is the Fire Lord?"

"No, Zuko is." I waved that comment off and kept pacing. "He wants me to take his sister to Ba Sing Se to meet with her uncle to help her reform and all that fun stuff... I'm just an old friend of hers." I explained it all but it felt more like I was explaining it to myself rather than this strange woman.

"Ty Lee, is that you?" She said with a bit of joy in her tone.

I turned and looked at her funny, how did she know my name? It was still dark so I could not see her as well as I could in the day, so stepping forward and leaning down I looked closely at her for a few moments. Golden eyes, fair skin, pleasant smile on her face at knowing who I was...My heart fell into my stomach, shocked, happy, confused as usual, I was staring into the face of the once amazing and charming Princess of the Fire Nation, Ursa. I stuttered trying to find the words to say to her after all these years but she put her fore and middle fingers against my lips and just smiled like she always did.

"Come on. We'll go to my village and you can rest..." She stood up and held her hand out to me

"But I need to find Azula..." I protested beginning to step away.

"I'll show you how to find her..." She guided me away from the campsite and we left for her village.

_Zuko and Azula's long lost Mother right before my eyes, willing to help me...? Maybe things will get better soon enough...I will find Azula and we will finish this journey..._


	10. Chapter 10: The Bloodline

A/N: In a very effortless attempt, I still do not own Avatar...darn...so far this has been my favorite chapter to write,so I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments.

I used dialogue from the episode "Zuko Alone"

**Chapter 10**

**Ursa**

I am not a bender or a witch or anything like that, I am just a mother who loves her children with everything in me. Until a point we were a normal and happy family. I was married to the second crowned prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Ozai, and when we met he was full of so much ambition and ideals for our country, he was a true patriot. Just like his brother, Iroh. Ozai loved his older brother, growing up he told me they were the best of friends, he always followed and stayed right at his brothers' side. Always. They supported each other through good and bad like siblings should. When we met he wanted to instill that principle into our own children when and if we were to have them. With time, we did and they are the most beautiful children ever brought into this world. Things were not always surrounded by darkness like people may think, we were happy once...

"My brother will change this land for the better when he is Fire Lord." He would often say, "The Dragon of the West, that's what they call him...a name of pride and honor."

"Iroh is a wonderful man, and so are you..." I'd assure him when and if he would ever doubt himself.

"He and his wife are going to have a child soon..." He said with a smile. "I went to a fortune teller in the capital, she says it's a boy."

"That's wonderful, dear." I nodded, still smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Uncle Ozai...haha! That sounds good."

Sooner than we imagine, Lu Ten, Iroh's only son was running around with his Father and Uncle. It was funny watching them run around like kids with the boy. By this point Ozai and I were happily married with one child expected to arrive shortly, and he did, the second new born prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko. He and Lu Ten would grow up to be wonderful husbands and fathers, like their own.

"Aunt Ursa can I hold the baby?" My four year old nephew asked with his father right behind him. Looking at Iroh I smiled and then looked down at the boy.

"Of course you can."

Iroh sat down and put the boy on his lap, gently I put the baby in his arms and they held him together. Lu Ten looked down at Zuko with an amazed smile on his face, looking up to his father they shared the smile.

"He's beautiful." Iroh said to me. "How many times have people said that he has your eyes?"

"Does he? I thought he looked more like his father..."

"That may be...but there are more to a persons eyes than the way they look, it's like a window to their soul, and Zuko's I can tell is very much like you."

"Thank you, Iroh." I blushed.

"I'm glad you had a son Aunt Ursa, when he gets older me and him can be friends and play all day." Lu Ten said as Zuko reached up and pulled at his cousins' hair.

"Hey! What's wrong with your old man?" Iroh joked in protest.

"Well..." Lu Ten said seriously. "You _are_ kind of old, Dad."

Zuko, my little boy, who I spend most of my time with, he will be a great man one day. He doesn't think that but I know it, it's in his eyes, he's so gentle and kind and reminds me a lot of my grandfather at times. Then there's my baby girl, Azula, she's very much like her father...stubborn but strong in mind. She is a quick learner and very witty, with some direction she will be a fine woman when she grows up. As long as I am alive there will always be an abundance of faith put into my children, no matter what.

_Then everything changed when Iroh went to Ba Sing Se..._

Ozai spent a lot of time with our daughter, I never questioned it much until I found out he was already training her in the art of Fire Bending. He didn't start training Zuko until he was a little older and that was before Azula even knew how to really walk. There was a two year difference between them, Zuko was around five when Ozai started to teach him basic skills, but a year later, when Iroh was off and on in battle in the Earth Kingdom, Ozai started training our four year old daughter right behind my back. I begged him not to work her too hard, he would get too into it with Zuko and he would run to me after a lesson crying his eyes out from random training accidents. Nothing too serious, just a few burns that healed up in a day or two, but the way Ozai fights he could really hurt one of the children one day. A few years went by and things were getting strange at home, Azula had been acting out more often than any normal child. She talked about her grandfather being overthrown soon, her own Uncle not fighting hard enough to win over Ba Sing Se, things that a normal child should not think about. Ozai was acting stranger too, also casting out his brother every now and again, questioning his methods on the war front.

"If...Uncle doesn't make it back from war then dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord wouldn't he?"

"Azula we do not speak that way, it would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return.." I explained to her firmly. "And besides...Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health."

"How would you feel if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?" Zuko jumped into the argument.

"I still think our dad would be a much better Fire Lord than his royal tea loving kookiness..." Azula casually replied burning the doll Iroh sent her.

It was well over a year when we received word that Lu Ten had been killed in battle during the seige, telling Zuko would be hard, he was so close to his older cousin before he went off to fight in the war. Before I told the children I had to speak to Ozai, he did not know yet. When I told him his response was incredibly unlike the man I knew...

"So Iroh's bloodline has run dry..."

"How can you think of that when your brother just lost his only son? Your nephew..."

"I am a loyal subject to the Fire Lord first and an Uncle second."

"Ozai..." I searched for the words to say to him. "How can you be so cold?"

"I'm going to arrange an audience with Fire Lord Azulon..." He walked away from me.

_The man I loved was dead._

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled after him.

**Ozai**

...Because all of my life until my coronation I was always second best to Iroh, the one person I adored more than anyone growing up. Deep down I always wanted him dead. I could do better on the throne than he could. Yes, I was excited he had a son, and that his ambitions at first were the same as mine but Iroh changed dramatically during the 600 day seige of Ba Sing Se. Not even when Lu Ten died, long before then. Why did it take so long for him to just pull out when he did? He was gone for almost two years before we heard anything of his sons death and his failed return home with the excuse that his men were tired and homesick.

"I am your humble servant here to serve you and our nation...use me." I said to my father before Iroh's return from the Earth Kingdom.

"You dare suggest I betray Iroh, my _first_ _born_?" I still hear my fathers insulted tone against me. "Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough but you? Your punishment has scarcely begun." The old man shot a ball of flame towards me which I dodged, facing away from him as I fell I saw a small figure run out of the room. "Zuko..." I growled.

"Perhaps you must know the pain of losing a First Born son, by sacrificing your own."

"Father..." I started to argue.

"Your punishment will fit your crime! You know what you must do now go. Get out of my sight!"

I left that night with one intention, suffocation, if one sacrifice redeemed me then fine the boy would go. I didn't train him well enough anyway...

"Ozai." Ursa's voice came from behind me like a nail digging into the back of my neck.

"What?" I replied, completely annoyed by her presence.

"Is what our daughter say true? Are you going to kill our son?"

"Sacrifices need to be made to make this world a better place."

"Your world or the real one?" She demanded. "Why did you have to take on the throne?"

"To make our family stronger, Iroh has basically betrayed this Nation by running out on his troops after his son was killed. No leader does that. Not a real one."

"So that's where Azula is getting it from..." She stepped back. "You...you can't do this."

"No...but you can." I thought of something brilliant. "You have a choice...kill Fire Lord Azulon...or kill your son."

"You can not make me choose!"

"It's either that or I kill him, and that was an order from the Fire Lord himself, so who are you really out to get? Me? Your devoted husband...or Fire Lord Azulon, the one who ordered me to kill Zuko as a punishment for questioning my place in this Nation?"

"No..."

"Make. Your. Choice."

**Ursa**

Reluctantly I made my decision and agreed to murder Fire Lord Azulon. I was only a small level fire bender so obviously an Agni Kai was out of the question, but there are other methods of murder according to my once beloved husband. We would poison him when I would meet him later for tea. We would often do that, the Fire Lord and I, we had a brilliant relationship. He loved my family, my parents, children and me. After his argument with Ozai he called upon me to meet him later for tea, Ozai knew already and put his plan into action. He sent one of his loyal servants into the outskirts of the capital to get the poison, which I would slip into the tea. This would kill Azulon quickly but he would still feel it happening as if it were a slow death.

"I'm glad we could have this time to talk." Azulon said as I sat across from him quietly, the deed had been done while his back was turned.

"Ozai told me what you said to him." I managed to cough out. "You don't really want him to sacrifice Zuko do you?"

"Ursa..." He sighed. "I..."

His face grew pale and his breath was short, this was it...Clutching his hand over his heart he fell over, breathing as hard as he could manage. Looking up at me he knew he had been betrayed. Eyes growing wide he reached for me and I took his hand. I did what I thought was best for my little boy. Ozai stepped inside and said the deed had been done and he forged his father's will, leaving him the throne, revoking Iroh's birth right. I shook and cried at what I had done to Azulon, Ozai helped me to a standing position and whispered into my ear...

"Traitor." And I knew from there what I had to do...I had to run.

I left Zuko with only a few words...

"Mom?" He said groggily as I woke him up.

"Zuko...please my love listen to me, everything I've done I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change never forget who you are."

And I turned and I left him there, that was the last time I had ever seen my son. Leaving the palace I saw another stray from her room, watching me leave...

"Mom?" Azula stepped forward. "What's going on?"

"I'm going away for a while darling, you be good now."

That is all I left her with, nothing so touching as what I left with Zuko. I feel ashamed for that but there is nothing I can do about that now. Maybe one day I'll get another chance to make things right again...

**Azula**

Zuko and I grew up in the same place but in extremely different climates compared to each other, extreme love and hate. From our father Zuko was banished long before he was scarred and forced out of the Fire Nation, but to our Mother he could do no wrong and had a vast amount of potential. He was not the only victim in our parents little game, on the opposite side of the fence I, like my brother, was just a pawn, my Mother treated me like a monster before I ever learned to bend, but my Father...I was his whole world, I was "born lucky" a picture of perfection to him and I could do no wrong. He treated me the way Mother treated Zuko, but the difference between my mother and father, along with myself and my brother, is that Mother and Zuko were inseparable, and though I was his favorite I never shared a loving bond with him the way Zuko did with her. They would walk through the royal gardens for hours and talk about nonsensical things and feed turtle-ducks. I would get so angry over it and would torment Zuko at every turn. I wouldn't hurt him, I'm not that despicable, no, I would just tease him about Mai's strange infatuation with him and in the end that got them together. So...You're Welcome Zuzu... Anyway, the only time Mother made time for me was when she would scold me for picking on her beloved baby boy. Sometimes it just didn't seem fair. When Zuko would call me and my friends crazy, or refuse to play with us because we were girls doing "stupid girl things", that was irritating that he would say that. We offered him a chance to be with children his own age and he would pass it up to be a mama's boy. Whatever...

_You have no idea what it's like to be the daughter of Ozai. Not that I minded after a while but do you have any idea what it is to be his prize child? _I often thought about asking Zuko that every time he bitched about Father not loving him enough. Sometimes I thought he was lucky. I trained every day in several forms of fire bending and even harder at memorizing every bit of Fire Nation History along with the bits and pieces of the Water Tribes Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads. All of this I did from the time I learned to walk and talk to the day I was imprisoned. Every day I was Ozai's daughter, a symbol of perfection, but there is no such thing as instant perfection, you have to work for it. It was expected of me to be perfect, so I worked for it, every day. When I was young I would think less of myself, that I could never be half of the person I am now. No one knew the weakness I held when I was young because as I grew older and stronger and became too proud to show any signs of weakness, but in those weak moments...that is what made me actually have some kind of love towards my mother...

_"That is not good enough. Do it again!" I could still hear him say that in his typical irritation that he showed towards me when I was little._

_I was learning the basic bending sets, drilling through the same ones over and over. I was only six years old, and all I wanted to do was go out and play with Zuko...yes...Zuko...I hadn't started school officially yet and he was all I had. He, of course, was with Mother. I'm so bored with these drills, I want to either do the next set or stop for the day, but I was too afraid to say that to Father..._

_ "But Dad..." My big mouth started and I just saw the ominous look in his eyes and I took my stance again. "Yes, sir."_

___"Good." He nodded and continued to watch._

_Most times he would only watch for a little bit and would then leave to do other things. As long as I was diligently learning everything he told me to learn I was in the clear compared to my brother. I was still his favorite, the one that was born lucky...I remember it became later in the day and I was still drilling that same set, my entire body was sore from it but he still wanted me to keep going._

_ "Daddy I'm tired...I want to go to sleep."_

_ "Sleep is for the weak." He said firmly. "You are not weak."_

_ "But it hurts...a lot..." I cried rubbing my sore wrists._

_ "More of you will hurt if you don't keep practicing. Now." He approached me as I involuntarily collapsed. "Get up. I said get up!"_

_ "Ozai." Mothers voice came from behind him, he turned and I saw her coming up to him with an angry look on her face. "That is enough. She's done for today." _

_ "Where's your son?" He mocked her._

_ "Our son is where he needs to be, in bed fast asleep, which is exactly where Azula is going now." She picked me up and rubbed my back. "You can't keep working her like this, she's just a little girl."_

_ "She has to grow up sometime, and when she does she will be ready." He said and he stormed off._

_She just held me for a while, swaying me back and forth slowly as she stared after Father like she always did when they argued. Carrying me to my room she gently put me down on my bed and just sat there with me gliding her fingers against my temple and lulling me to sleep. As I started dazing off she started talking to me, I'm not sure what she said but her voice was so mellow and comforting that it made the ease into sleep a lot less stressful. Mostly, I would have trouble sleeping, tossing and turning, aching from too much drilling during the day, if I slept it would be dreamless, the only time I would have any dreams worth remembering it would be when Mother put me to bed. Rolling onto my stomach I hugged my pillow, burying my face in it and as I fell into a strangely sweet dream. _

_ "Zuzu?" I saw my brother,Zuzu...since...quite frankly I still could not say his full name correctly yet, who I was conditioned to despise with my Father, standing alone in the garden. _

_ "Zula?" He turned to look at me. "Where's mom?"_

_ "I don't know..." I kicked at the ground and started turning away from him. "Where's dad?"_

_ "I don't know..." His voice trailed off. "Want to go play?" _

_This was different, definitely a dream, Zuko asking me to play with him? Usually we were more stuffy towards each other and distant, very distant. We were always destined to be enemies, that's just how it was, but not now, not in that moment. For now we were safe to be...friends? I turned back and looked at him, he smiled nervously back at me and I smiled. Our smiling was soon swept away when we took baby steps towards each other looking around for our parents, as if being friends was honestly so forbidden. Once we finally reached each other it was so calming, I don't remember us talking to each other, just playing, doing cartwheels, laughing, running around the garden. It was...nice. It wouldn't last though, it was a dream plain and simple, and soon I would have to wake up and be Ozai's daughter again...and again...and again...and soon I will become the monster that my mother will despise, and I will never dream peacefully again._

So now I'm on the run again, it was not easy fighting Ty Lee the way I did. My bending was not hurting me so much anymore and I was able to fight with ease. The fact that it was her made it difficult, the one person that, instead of bringing me down to earth which most ideal leaders need she, brought me up into the skies with her. She has the free spirit of an air bender, at least from what little I studied about them in school. Typically that's how she is, beautiful in so many ways and full of so much spirit...so it was hard...very hard...

"_I know you're watching me..." _I could see her out of the corner of my eye watching, waiting for me to let my guard down and sleep. I knew she was here for me, and I must admit I was surprised at how quick it was for her to actually find me. Last time it took her much longer. I knew what would happen, I knew there would be resistance...I had a mission, my mind has never been more clear as to what I need to do. I need to free my father and reclaim the throne, but how do I do it? That is the only thing that my mind lingers on, well...not the only thing...I frustrated myself thinking about everything so chaotically so I moved into my tent and waited for a while before doing anything else. Ty Lee would come down soon and I would have to deal with that, changing into my regular clothes I snuck out of the side of my tent into some bushes and watched from on top of some rocks to see Ty Lee's next move. She came down from her hiding place and approached my tent with caution, she was treating me like a threat as she should, but what I did not expect to see was right there dangling out of her pocket.

_"Restraints?" I thought to myself. "So do you plan to fight me..."_

Quickly and silently I worked my way behind her and jumped down from the rocks, she did not turn to face me until I spoke...

"Are those for me?"

She turned and just stared at me, almost taken back at how I looked, I suppose small differences make a big impact on people. My hair was down, that was all, when I was little I did not like to wear my hair down because people said I looked just like my mother. They all made the same face, shocked at first at the uncanny resemblance, this was the look Ty Lee gave me in that very moment and it pissed me off. So with out thinking I got into position and shot a flame at her. She flipped away and I followed her with a succession of more powerful flames. She snapped out one of the restraints after settling on a rock above me. She took a moment to decide her next move and jumped down right in front of me, I stepped back and blinded her with a blast of fire ending just before it hit her face, going on instinct I flew through the flames and jabbed her in the stomach. A thick cloud of smoke covered us and I stepped away from her and circled her like a vulture flying over its prey. Stealthily coming up behind her I grabbed her upper shoulders, closer to her collar bone and neck and dragged her along to get the both of us out of the smoke. She tried to grab my arms but that opened another window for me to dominate her, I took the restraints from her and forced her arms behind her back, tying her up with her own pathetic weapon against me.

"Azula!" Her weak cries sounded from behind me, "Stop this! Please!"

"So you're going to beg now are you? Do you really think I'm that stupid Ty Lee?" I stepped in front of her again and waited for her response.

"Please...just stop this..." She begged, nearly crying.

"You've betrayed me before and you plan to do it again don't you?"

"No...I would never...why would you assume..."

"Assume? ASSUME?!" I roughly grabbed her elbows pulling me up to face me and clasped my hand against the restraints on her wrists. "Then what is this?!"

"We need to go to Ba Sing Se..." She coughed.

Like before, and always at this point, all I thought of when I looked at her was how she betrayed me all those months ago. She is the reason that I am not right where I need to be in my life right now, had she just let me do my job neither of us would be here. We would be back at home in the Fire Nation living together in the palace, and by now I'm sure Mai and I would have been on each others good graces again. I felt hurt still that all she could think about was her stupid mission from my brother The so called Fire Lord. I wasn't anything to her but a job.

"I wish you could understand why I'm doing what I need to do." She said softly. "I need my life back. Maybe one day you'll want to be apart of that life. Until then..." And I walked away from her, hearing her call after me, pleading to let her free...but I can't. I want to, I just want to untie her and just hold onto her but I can't. The intentions between us are now clear. She is my enemy now, not my lover, I'm just a job to her...nothing more than a monster.

**Zuko**

Sometimes I still think of the Agni Kai against her, the tables had turned, I walked in _knowing_ I would win. Sometimes I miss when we were younger, even though she was always a brat towards me and mom and dad's clear favorite we still had good times. Sometimes...

It did not feel real, like a dream, we would be alone playing in the garden, even if it was only a dream..it was that dream that gave my gut instincts a hopeful feeling towards my sister. She never seemed happy, just satisfied, which when you think about it they are two completely different things. She was always satisfied with her accomplishments and her praise from Dad, but she didn't seem at all _happy_ with out situation. The favoritism... I think at times it was trying for both of us having to live in a world of both love and hate in their deepest extremities.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked as she walked up and stood beside me.

"I'm not sure...I should be worried about my fathers escape but...I'm not...I'm more worried about Azula."

"You put so much faith in her...why?"

"You don't know her like I do..." I said, turning from her and walking away.


	11. Chapter 11:Dreamers Bliss

A/N: I don't own Avatar.

WARNING: Stuff is going to happen and it is a bit graphic,not too obscene though. I made it mature for a reason. If you're not comfortable with lesbians doing their thing then enjoy the beginning part of this chapter,then you may feel free to leave. If not, enjoy, r&r and thanks for riding The Cold Flame :-P

**Chapter 11**

**Ty Lee**

She took me to an Earth Kingdom village I had never seen or heard of before. There were so many places like this that in our hunt for Iroh and Zuko we would just pass by. Never knowing how close we were to the once beloved Fire Nation Princess and Mother to my beautiful girlfriend. She told me about a way to contact Azula through her dreams, dream weaving, I had heard of it but I never thought it was real...

"So...you're a dream weaver? What happens in the dream state?"

"Well, you find the person you want to see or help in a familiar setting, but it's complicated...you know where you are in the dream but they might not, they might be somewhere else entirely..."

"I don't understand..."

"It is a bit confusing, but you'll see for yourself soon enough..."

"So...why did you want to learn this?"

"When you were all children there was so much going on..." Ursa explained.

"We never really noticed...well...me and Mai at least...but it's not like we're family..."

"No, you were always family to my children," Ursa smiled at me. "But even childhood can't hide the fact that the war affected the four of you before any other child in the Fire Nation and then some. You never had to see raids, attacks on other countries and villages, you never had to go through that kind of trauma, but you all knew it was going to happen."

"How?"

"You all spent so much time at the palace, you were all taught the royal and noble way of sitting still and staying silent, we would all hear it...we would all listen..."

She knew us better than we knew ourselves, Mai and I never really acknowledged what was going on because we never really had to...but Zuko and Azula...it used to drive them to points of no return.

_"Dad's having a war meeting today..." Zuko said one day while we were all playing in the royal garden._

_ "Probably something to do with the Southern Water Tribe..." Azula answered as she sat up against a tree._

_ "Southern or Northern?"_

_ "Southern, dumb dumb, you know the Northern Water Tribe is nearly impenetrable..."_

_ "How do you guys know about all this?" I asked, standing on my head._

_ "We're supposed to know." Zuko said, his voice in it's typical annoyed drone._

_ "They're probably going to burn the place to the ground..." Azula rolled her eyes._

_ "Probably..."_

It wasn't normal, an eight and ten year old knowing the intentions of seemingly ancient Generals of the Fire Nation. Some times the two of them would indirectly talk to one another about the war, different tactics, where and when different battles would take place. Azula always knew more than Zuko. Then sometimes...they wouldn't even look at each other, no talk about war or violence, like it never happened at all.

"I would comfort them...in their sleep." Ursa admitted. "They would never admit it...but the thoughts of war would scare them as children. They were conditioned to act otherwise but conditioning does not always mask a persons feelings, especially a child..."

**Ursa**

"I would comfort them in their sleep..." I explained to a very confused Ty Lee, only making her confusion worse as I went on. "I used dream weaving to understand their inner thoughts, and I would give them good dreams to feel safe with. Zuko was easier to soothe than Azula...it was frightening..."

"Did she really need it though?" Ty Lee got up on her knees and hugged her arms. "I mean, she was all about the war growing up, she liked it, she was the stronger one..."

"No...she wasn't. She was the more influenced of them, she was the weaker of the two...more corruptible at her young age."

"She was the prodigy..."

"She was Ozai's favorite..." I regretted to say. "And Zuko was mine...they lived in a world of separation, it makes me just as bad a parent to her as Ozai was to him."

"Azula knew you loved her..." I tried to lie.

"No she didn't." Ursa sighed in defeat. "Not when she was awake at least."

Wanting to just dismiss the entire subject I wanted to get back to my lesson with my new found student, the new potential dream weaver. It was harder than I thought, I thought that Ty Lee had grown out of her short attention span like most children do. I had her lay back and would massage her temples, physically, it is the closest you can get to someone's subconscious. This is the first lesson in dream weaving, this is how Master Chung taught me...

_"The Temples on the sids of ones head is more than just a vitality..." He explained, gently circling his fingers along mine in a steady motion. "They are a gateway to a persons most inner thoughts...their memories, their ambitions...even their fear...if one has access to another persons mind they have the capability to control the other beings thoughts."_

_ "Mind control?" I became a little tense at the idea, it sounded like something Ozai would be interested in. _

_ "Yes." Chung sighed. "Just like Fire Bending, Dream Weaving has two different sides...good...and evil...but what creates the balance between those two elements are simple and boil down to only two things, who has the power and how they use it."_

_ "I think I understand..."_

_ "You came to me, wanting to learn this, for a reason...What was that reason, Milady?"_

_ "To protect my children..."_

_He accepted that with a nod and continued to move circles around my temples until I was relaxed enough to fall asleep. Keeping me awake, but just barely, he talked to me about my children and continued to remind me that I needed to protect them and then he started to ask me questions..._

_ "Tell me about your son..."_

_ "He's troubled..."_

_ "How?"_

_ "The things his father says and does...it's just..."_

_ "Say no more." He silenced me. "Now...tell me about your daughter..."_

_ "Azula.." I took a deep breath. "She's not troubled the way Zuko is. Her father adores her..." I half expected him to stop me there as he had before, with some hesitance I went on, "I can tell that the war scares her, even if it is just a little bit, Ozai has her learning different bending techniques, he treats her like a prodigy...she gets so tired..."_

_ "How is her relationship with you?"_

_ "Fragile...she acknowledges that I'm her mother but we don't have a strong bond like I have with Zuko..."_

_ "She will be harder to get through to then..."_

Harder, but not impossible. There were a few occasions where Azula indirectly let me into her mind. Chung taught me all of the ways I could protect her and her brother with out actually tapping into their minds and controlling their thoughts. The most I could do was tap into their imaginations and control their dream state, making them more at ease while they slept. So I would give my children dreams of peace between each other and made them forget about the war. It was harder with Azula because the war was all she ever thought about. Ultimately I thought I was helping her, giving her dreams of tranquility, but in the end I just hurt her more. The further I was from her and Zuko, the less I knew about them anymore, and there was no way I could protect them. I was hardly the master that Chung was and could only weave through their imaginations if I already knew specifically why they were suffering. Azula's mind grew into a giant wall I could not get by and Zuko's mind was so full of chaos that helping him was beyond anyones reach. Until now I was stranded...and the only way I had to get to either of my children was through someone else.

Finally getting Ty Lee to sleep I guided her through part of her dream and wished her good luck. To a point I could only do so much before her dream state took over. As this went on she murmured about the desert a bit and I took some mental notes. From behind me I heard soft footsteps stop at my door. Looking over my shoulder I saw a great shadow.

"Iroh...I'm doing all I can...but I need you to go find help...this won't be an easy job and Ty Lee will need some help."

"I know just who to go to." He half chuckled with a messenger hawk on his shoulder.

"The Fire Lord?" I said with a proud smile glowing from my face.

"He is one person...if he is not too busy to help some family." Iroh let the hawk take off. "The other is someone close to The Fire Lord...I'm going to head back to Ba Sing Se, I'm meeting with the Avatar."

**Ty Lee**

I know Ursa was trying really, really hard to teach me how to find Azula in a dream state but I just did not understand. She insisted that I keep trying and that I concentrate harder, I could tell she was getting frustrated when I kept sitting up saying I couldn't do it.

"You need to relax, anyone can learn to dream weave..." She tried to assure me.

"What if I can't? What if it doesn't work? Why can't you find her?"

Hitting an obvious nerve in my best friends long lost Mother I started to take back what I said, but the way she glanced up at me made me silent once again. It had been years since anyone had seen her and the only one to never say anything about it was Azula. She always acted like she never had a mother at all, that is, until that night at the beach where she admitted some jealousy over how Ursa favored Zuko over her. Even though she covered it up with her uncaring attitude, I knew her better than that.

"I'll try harder..." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You've always been good to her, haven't you?" She looked at me with her usual half smile, the one that made even people like me and Mai feel like she was our own mother.

"She's my best friend..."

Her smile turned to a confused frown and she cam behind me and massaged my temples gently trying to get me to fall back to sleep. All the while she reminded me of how Azula was my best friend, we had been friends since childhood and how devoted we were as friends. _Friends..._Some how it felt like a roadblock that made it harder for me the concentrate. She was my friend though, everything Ursa was saying was absolutely true.

"Do you think I'll find her?" I yawned.

"You will..." She continued massaging the sides of my head, circling my temples gently. "Tell me about your friendship with Azula..." She asked, just to keep me focussed.

"She's my best friend..." I said slowly, trying to relax.

"You're tense, are you ok?"

"Yeah..." I lied, I didn't want her to know the truth.

"Ok..." Ursa sighed then continued, "Try to ease into this...rest and keep your most inner thoughts on Azula..."

"Ok..." I yawned.

Azula was my inner most thought, I always thought of her. As I crept into a somewhat sound sleep, I still heard Ursa's voice guiding me through my dream. My visions were blurry and random, like I was in another world and not just in a dream. The campsite where I last saw Azula was where I started off at... She was not there.

"Go where you know she would be." Ursa said softly, I knew she was beside me physically but in my dream her voice seemed to come out from the sky as though she were watching me from above somewhere. Looking around I was a little freaked out.

"But I don't know where she is." I protested.

"Go where you **know** she would be." She said again.

My whole world seemed to spin as I tried to think of a place Azula would be. Initially in my search for her I thought she would head back to the Fire Nation, and the only place she would go to would be the palace. The dream world is strange, the thought process could be a faster form of transportation than anything else because I soon found myself standing outside of Azula's bedroom door. My clothes had drastically changed from my kyoshi warrior uniform to my more traditional pink attire.

"Why her bedroom?" I thought out loud.

"Go in." Ursa's voice sounded once more. "I will leave you now to dream on your own, talk to her, find out where she is...any important information she gives you just repeat it the way she says it...the information will relay back to me in the physical world and then we'll be able to find her here. Good luck..."

As her voice faded I took a deep breath and reached for the handle on the door. Pushing the door open I was surprised to find the princess sitting on the edge of her bed staring blankly at the wall. She looked like she was waiting for someone or something to sit beside her and start a conversation or something. I couldn't place it but something was off about her, like she wasn't actually there. Did I do this right?

"Azula?" I whispered as I approached her.

"Ty Lee..." She said back at me. "Where are we?"

"We're..." I almost told her, but remembering what Ursa said about how she might not be in the same place as me in the dream state, I had to rethink my answer. "Uh...I don't know...where?"

"We camp in the strangest places anymore..."

"Yeah...the Earth Kingdom is weird..."

"Very." She agreed.

"Azula...are you mad at me?" I had been keeping that question in the back of my mind since our epic fight only a day or two before.

"Not you." She admitted.

"Then who?"

"Why do you stand there? Come sit by me." She changed the subject and patted the space beside her on the bed.

With no hesitation in my step I moved to her side and sat down, she had no time to think of her next few moves, she just went for what she wanted as she usually did and took both of my hands into hers. Looking at me, her golden eyes gleaming she half smiled at me and leaned in for a small kiss.

"I miss you so much." She said, holding my hands up to her face. "I just want to do what is best for us...I wish you understood that..."

"I do...thats why we're going to Ba Sing Se, so you have time to figure yourself out and figure out what is best for you and for me...if you'll have me."

"I want to go home." She sounded oddly like a child.

"We need to figure out where we are first..." I tried to stay on track.

"The area is incredibly dry...I think we're coming close to the desert...we'll have to be careful..."

"Close to the desert.." I repeated her. "Where are we going exactly?"

"So you're with me then?" Azula didn't seem to trust me completely, though I didn't blame her for that.

"Always." I said, bringing my hands down and holding onto hers tighter.

Her eyes, so golden, still glowed as she stared into mine. It was like she was staring into my soul, as I was staring into hers, making us one person. The feeling was so intense that I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes, but before any fell onto my face Azula shifted closer to me and we met in a soft and passionately growing kiss. Pushing myself further up on the bed her intoxicating kisses went from my lips to my neck, I let her hands linger freely and she whispered in my ear to not be afraid. Linking hands I felt hers becoming warmer in mine as she moved back up to kiss my lips, pulling away with a smile on her face, almost sadistic like, I looked to her as she pulled away and she held her forefinger in front of me, sparking the tiniest flame on her nail, moving in to kiss me hard she burned a hole in my pink clothed neckline and delicately slid her finger down the center exposing my pale skin. Helping her I brought my arms back as she slipped my top off quickly and pushed me down against the silk bedspread. Trailing hot kisses down my neck and breasts her back arched up as she started removing her own top while my hands gingerly moved up her thighs and waist to begin unfastening the firestone buttons on her pants, and with some aggression on my part I ripped them, leaving only what was left from her knees down.

_This is what I have for so long been denied..._I kept saying in my head as she feverishly tore the rest of my clothing off as well as her own. The heat was rising between us, both of us doing like we used to...competing...

**Azula**

...Competing for the top...this is what made my love for her so strong, the fact that I was for once wrong about her. To boys, she wasn't a challenge she was a tease, but to me, she was my greatest challenge in so many ways. She was my first, she took the only thing I could call "innocence" and created the sexual deviance in me that she seems to love so much. Because she pretty much taught me how it works, she didn't expect my dominant personality to shine through like it does with everything else.

None of this felt real, I knew it wasn't, it had to be a dream or something, but I didn't care, if this was all I could have of her I would take it in less than a heart beats time. So I kept kissing her, biting her, leaving small hickeys all over her neck and breasts. With every moan she made I felt so empowered, kicking my boots off onto the floor we kept moving until we managed to get tangled up in the sheets. Rolling around, fighting for who would be on top next. Accidently letting her guard down for a moment I grabbed her wrists and flipped her onto her back, straddling on top of her as I leaned in kissing her, biting her lower lip like I loved to do every time. Deep within her emerged a great moan and I pushed some stray hair our of my face and then worked my way between her legs, leaving hot kisses along her body as I went. Her legs twitched a bit and tensed as I entered her with my tongue, my entire body flushed with a natural warmth like hers, holding my head in place gently she did not want me to stop. Her moans grew louder and thus I became more satisfied...

"You win...You win.." She panted with almost no breath in her. "You win..."

"What was that?" I teased as she let me up again. "What did you say?"

"Azula..." She panted as I snaked my way up to her face again and kissed her neck, letting my fingers do the work my tongue had done before. "You...You win..."

"I know." I grinned, kissing then biting her ear, which she giggled at.

"Azula..." Her soft voice seemed fainter than normal.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you..."

Both of us stared at one another breathing heavily with beads of sweat forming and sliding down our bodies. I moved the stray strands of hair out of her face and opened my mouth to reply but before I could get the chance...

**Ty Lee**

Something happened...something went incredibly wrong. Her door burst open, flames shooting everywhere. She quickly sat up and half covered in her own sheet she got into a fighting stance, but instead of immediately attacking her intruder, she stood there confused and almost frightened looked.

"Father?" She murmured before fading away into the smoke.

"Azula?" I got up and reached around for her. "Azula where are you?!"

I rushed out of the bed and tried to find her, but the smoke filled the room so quickly, I could feel it filling my lungs, the heat making me dizzy. As I felt my body begin to collapse a strong arm pulled me up by m neck and a deep voice hissed in my ear.

"You will not get in my way." He said, throwing me to the side.

"TY LEE!!" I could hear Azula crying from all over.

_"Ty Lee! Get up! Wake up! TY LEE!" Her voice faded from one to the other, I could feel my chest being pounded on and I could no longer breathe._

**Katara**

She had stopped breathing in her sleep, there were bite marks all over her body that seemed to come from no where. Her clothes were ripped to shreds but by the time we all got there she was properly covered. Ty Lee, an inexperienced dream weaver nearly died in her first attempt at finding Azula. Suki sat above her on one side screaming for her to wake up while Aang was on the other side of her pumping air in and out of her chest.

"Ty Lee, wake up! TY LEE!"

"She's still not breathing on her own..." Aang almost panicked.

"Keep trying." Suki pleaded.

A few pumps and cries later, Ty Lee's eyes burst open, looking dry and red as she coughed loudly and hoarsely for a while. Suki patted her back and a puff of smoke was coughed up eaving us all very confused. We all stared at Ty Lee as her coughing finally calmed itself and her blood shot eyes watered a bit as she said in a croaky voice...

"Ozai...Ozai has her."


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

A/N: So...I still don't own Avatar...but I am building this epic army...completely unrelated but anyway...sorry it's taking me a while to update,I just got back to school so it'll be harder now than before. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 12**

_**Those lips that Love's own hand did make**_

_**Breathed forth the sound that said 'I hate'**_

_**To me that languish'd for her sake;**_

_**But when she saw my woeful state,**_

_**Straight in her heart did mercy come,**_

_**Chiding that tongue that ever sweet**_

_**Was used in giving gentle doom,**_

_**And taught it thus anew to greet:**_

_**'I hate' she alter'd with an end,**_

_**That follow'd it as gentle day**_

_**Doth follow night, who like a fiend**_

_**From heaven to hell is flown away;**_

_**'I hate' from hate away she threw,**_

_** And saved my life, saying 'not you.'**_

_** -William Shakespeare Sonnet 145**_

**Ty Lee**

Even though I was out of the state of dream weaving, my dreams seemed to pick up somewhere else when I was able to doze off again. The tightrope was haunting me again, this time was different though. Usually it feels like I'm watching myself fall and die, but this time, instead of seeing me on the tightrope, I saw Azula. I don't know who was on either side of the rope waiting for her but she was right in the middle of them, they were calling to her and she kept turning to face them as they spoke, I tried yelling for her to focus and pick a way to go to get out of danger but when she finally looked up to acknowledge me that's when she fell. Feeling the scream force out of my throat I was shaken awake again, this time by Aang, who I was surprised to see.

"Aang?" I felt my lips move apart to say his name, but I was too groggy to hear it.

"You were having a bad dream." He responded, partly in a whisper.

"I always have that one..." I sighed to myself, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You're a dream weaver now, I never knew much about it before, some of the monks used to do it back when they were still around...I never learned, but I thought it was supposed to be more tranquil then that."

"I'm not sure...it was my first time..." I giggled then added. "Sort of."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I took that back after realizing what I had just said in front of a twelve or thirteen year old boy.

"Um...ok." He nodded and we stayed in an awkward silence for a bit until he asked me, pointing at my neck. "What's with all of those red marks? Did you get attacked by a Leopard-Moose?"

My eyes grew wide and I hid under the covers on an impulse. I didn't realize all of the bite marks surfaced through my dream into reality. If that's the case I wonder how much Ursa saw and heard while I was 'dreaming'...

"Uh...nevermind..." Aang said, sounding even more confused than before.

Aang and his friends had come to the village about a week before, Ursa said with out their help I would have died in the dream weaving state. I felt so bad, she looked so relieved that I was alive but so sad that she 'made me go through with it', I tried to explain that I wanted to and that it helped but she wouldn't listen. Eventually she did mention that I spoke a bit in my sleep, mentioning that Azula was somewhere near the desert.

"She probably isn't that far off from us now, I found the campsite that you two fought at, if she is near the desert she headed east...If she starts heading to the shoreline she'll be able to find or bribe someone to get her back home..."

"To the Fire Nation?" Aang looked up at him. "She was banished, won't they arrest her on sight?"

"Consider her lineage, young Avatar." Iroh chuckled. "She's a little more craftier than that to let herself get caught right away."

"There's nothing there for her now..." I tried to reason with them. "Why would she go back?"

"Why else? To retake the throne, and now with Ozai on the loose she might actually stand a chance." Iroh spread out the wanted poster of Ozai on the ground for all to see.

With Ozai out and Azula wandering around on her own, it's only a matter of time before their paths cross. Ursa looked especially disturbed by this, in my dream I saw the former Fire Lord, and they said that my first words before coming out of my rough sleep was that he had her. It was just a dream, so I thought, I was dreaming but technically I was in Azula's head, maybe it was just a fear of hers...her father.

"No...he was there," Ursa sighed heavily. "He too has learned the art of Dream Weaving."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We met in a dream, he entered my mind." She said softly.

Ursa went on explaining how she had recently been seeing Azula and Zuko in her dreams, and the last one she had she said she saw Azula running into a cave crying. Naturally wanting to help her child, Ursa chased after her, only to find the back of the cave full of flames and leaking smoke with Ozai standing within it and Azula stuck between them. They didn't speak but they didn't have to...

"I could see it in his eyes...that evil look of his...and that smile that just screams 'I'm winning once again' it was frightening and I tried to call Azula over to me, but she wouldn't budge."

"Did she go to Ozai?" Iroh asked urgently.

"No..." She shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope she's ok..." I prayed to myself looking away from everyone.

**Azula**

I have always been the proud and the strong, never in my life have I been feeble, in mind or body. People mistake my aggressive acts on the battle field and war room settings as 'evil' or 'hateful' but I am neither of those things. A person doesn't have to smile to be happy, and just because I get a kick out of defeating my enemies, and come on who doesn't? That does not mean that, that is the only thing that makes me happy. No...there are other things...better things for me...

"Azula!" Her voice, the way it sounds, the excitement in her every breath made me delighted no matter what emotion she would speak in. Whether I had just pushed her, hugged her, kissed her, or shot a playful flame past her face she would always say my name...and some how...I loved it. I loved her...no...I _**love**_ her.

_But I'm not allowed to anymore..._

While I was away from her again, I set up camp and forced myself to sleep since my legs were too weak to keep moving after traveling so much. I dreamed the sweetest dream I have ever had in my life. Sweeter than any fond memory I would have had about family or old friends, though, an old friend was certainly involved. It felt so real, I could feel her body beneath mine, pushing, pulling, biting, scratching and kissing as I did to her, fighting for the top like we used to in the playful but most involved part of our physical relationship. All the while that Zuko was banished, I was more or less free to do as I wished, aside from my routine drilling and attendance at fathers war meetings. Other than that the time was mine to do as I pleased, and I did. I must admit that I never did anything completely sexual with Ty Lee until our little journey to Omashu. Every other time we just made out a lot, some times clothes would be lost but when it came down to simply loving her, fucking her, to be blunt about it, I would find myself too afraid. For once I was afraid of something, something that seemed so insignificant when I really look back on it, but that's how it was and like a lover Ty Lee understood.

Just like her dream of the tightrope, and falling to her death, staring up at the height at which she had fallen...I was also given a message in my night mare. That I could no longer love her the way I used to, it was getting in the way of my mission. Father appeared in my dream and like the rest of the time it did not feel like a dream to me, it was real. Maybe I am insane...

_I remember..._

There I was staring into the eyes of my only love and the room became hot, hotter than we had made it, making it hard to breath, as if there were smoke around us that we couldn't see. Ty Lee didn't seem to sense it as fast as I did, but if she was just a figment of my imagination then maybe she wasn't supposed to. My door burst open, flames shooting in all directions, instinctively I got up and prepared to fight whatever and whoever dared to disturb us. But I couldn't...I could feel my face drop in shock, my body quivered slowly as I saw him enter the room. Smoke clouded around me and I could no longer see Ty Lee, but I could hear her screaming for me. The closer I thought I got to her, the further away she sounded when she screamed, when the smoke finally cleared my room was empty, Ty Lee was gone.

"Don't move." My Fathers voice hissed from behind me. "Listen carefully, you're dreaming and you need to wake up very soon and when you do you are going to travel west. You will come across a cave and that is where we will meet. Now...wake up." He turned me around to face him and fire shot from his mouth and into my face burning it completely, I could feel the flames stab at my skin until it broke and tore falling off in melted pieces.

I woke up screaming, pressing my hands against my face which was unbelievably still intact. My heart was pounding, the night sky still lingered above me but I would not go back to sleep not after all of that. Instead, by what felt like an instinct I gathered the few belongings I had and headed west...

**Ozai**

She was not conditioned to become a traitor like the rest of our damn family. First Ursa, then Zuko and after him followed Iroh. No. Iroh betrayed us when he let go of Ba Sing Se the first time. The only one worthy enough to share my blood is Azula and now she is lingering on the border of betrayal. Chung taught me how to penetrate her dreams and see her inner most thoughts, and what I figured to be tactful plans of action against her would be assassins and ideas of a stealthy overthrow of the new Fire Lord...I found instead her sleeping with some Kyoshi Warrior, an enemy to the old and better ways of the Fire Nation. This will change, I will make sure she does not stray from her mission...

For the longest time I remained a hermit in that damn cave, continuing the fool with Azula's mind, leaving her basic directions on where to go to find me. Dwelling in her subconscious for what seemed like days at a time I could sense her drawing closer and closer to me. Truly I had perfected this trade...

"Father?" Her voice echoed through the darkness.

"Spark a fire and come inside." I replied in a low voice.

"How did you get here?" She asked, holding a single flame in her hand, letting it fall into a meager fire pit between us as she sat across from me.

"I have ways." I put it simply, I could see that her time in prison had done a lot to her, she did not look as sure as she used to.

"I some how knew to find you..." She said, almost confused.

"I told you to find me and you did. There is something new I wish to teach you, something you can use against your enemies with out them ever knowing."

"Tell me..."

"First." I halted her eagerness. "You need to learn your priorities."

"My priorities are to the Fire Nation."

"Are they?" I questioned her loyalty. "What of your little Kyoshi Warrior, what part of our nation does she fall into?" I didn't let her answer, she looked so lost. "If you honestly expect to win the Fire Nation back from your treacherous brother, you will eliminate all obstacles that get in your way."

"Kill her you mean..."

"There is nothing to think about. If she gets in our way, you will destroy her."

"Yes..." She nodded.

**Ty Lee**

When everyone had left the room I tried to rest, but my thoughts were keeping me alert making it hard to just relax. Breathing steadily I managed to get to sleep and without realizing it, I was looking for Azula once again. This time I found myself wandering on the outside wall of Ba Sing Se. It didn't take me long to find her, there she was standing on top of the drill she had plow through the wall some time before. She looked so proud of herself but just like the end of the war, something seemed off about her. Expecting the same reaction as before I went right up to her and started to speak but she silenced me quickly darting at me with such speed I hardly knew what hit me. Flaming daggers, an old trick she and Zuko learned when they were young, appeared in her hands and she stabbed me in my sides and let me fall over in pain.

I could _feel_ it, all of it, the flames moving inside of my body as she drove them inside of me, and then I felt the heat linger and spread all over as she pulled them out, blood pouring from my sides, boiling. The screams emerged from the pit of my stomach, through my throat and almost barely out of my mouth. I was in the worst state of shock that when I looked at her, she just stood there staring at me. All the while everything became darker...

**Ursa**

I sat at her bedside after she had fallen asleep again, a new dream weaver can never control their dreams when first beginning to learn the trade. I wanted to keep a close eye on her so she wouldn't get hurt again like last time. Why did I send her? A child, one that is practically my own. Sweet Ty Lee, she'll never know what she has done for this family, let alone my daughter.

As she slept she tossed a bit at first, reaching out as if she had seen someone, anyone really, her typical smile still graced her lips even as she slept. If only everyone could be so peaceful in mind as she is. But soon, too soon, her smile faded from its regular state, to a frown in seconds and then that frown changed to a face of horror and she started to breath heavily, crying and trying to scream. Trying to restrain her from falling off the bed I held her down at first, and when that didn't work I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her up into an embrace. My hands began to burn and I ripped the covers away from her seeing holes burning on the sides of her clothes, they burned off and she was bleeding profusely.

"IROH!" I screamed immediately. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

"What's going on?" The young water tribe boy rushed in first with his young girlfriend behind him.

"Get help, please hurry!" I cried as they ran off to get help.

Holding onto her and tying the thin blanket around her, tightening it against the wounds the bleeding seemed to stop, but she wasn't breathing.

"Why did I make her do this..."


	13. Chapter 13: Fading Away

A/N: So It's been a while...sorry everyone, school has been really killing me these last few weeks, among other things...but no matter, I am here and so is my fiction of the fan variety of the amazing Avatar Tyzulaness...Thanks again for all of your patience and please read and respond!

**Chapter 13 **

**Suki**

She's dying. One of my newer and greater warriors is dying of wounds made by a dream. It's so impossible, nothing like this has ever happened, and yet here it is, she falls asleep and now can't wake up. Damn Azula, damn her into the pit of flames she's started...

I sat by Ty Lee's bedside for days, wondering if she would ever wake up. Katara has been doing healing sessions with her every day but she hasn't responded. Sokka sits with me too and we wait, he holds me and I cry sometimes but I try to stay strong just in case she wakes up, I don't want her to think I'm weak. How could this happen? I thought the infatuation Ty Lee had for Azula was a mutual thing, how could she do this to someone she loved?

"She's heartless." I spat after hours of silence.

"No, I don't think so." Aang said surely.

"How do you figure that? Aang, she nearly killed Ty Lee!" I protested.

"We don't know that it was her..."

"We don't know?! Aang who else could burn her like this?"

"Yeah, and why are you suddenly siding with Azula like she isn't a bad guy?" Sokka chimed in almost immediately.

"Zuko turned out to be fine, why not Azula?"

"That's completely different." I growled under my breath.

"Is it?" Aang stood up and stared me down. "He chased us around for the longest time bent on being accepted by his father and country again, maybe Azula is no different than him at all."

"You hold too much faith in people, Aang, unlike Zuko, Azula is a cold blooded killer. He may have been the hunter for so long but she actually came closer to killing us all almost immediately upon meeting us. She's more devious than Zuko, he would have taken live prisoners, she would have killed us."

"Everyone has a weakness." Aang shrugged and sat back down.

"So what's Azula's?" Sokka asked. "Her father?"

"Her country..." I added.

"No." He looked up at us for a moment and then back down at Ty Lee. "Her."

I already knew how much Ty Lee adored the once so amazing Fire Princess, amazing is her word for it not mine, but I could not understand that, Azula always treated her so badly, what could Ty Lee see in her? Until Zuko's request that Ty Lee escort the prisoner to Ba Sing Se, I had treated Ty Lee as my own sister, protecting her and keeping her mind away from a deviant like Azula. But maybe what Aang said was right, maybe the feeling she had for her was mutual, making Ty Lee Azula's ultimate weakness, but how could that be if she is the one who did this to her?

Ty Lee is Dying because of Azula. This is unforgivable and she will not get away with it.

**Azula**

She is my weakness, my strength, my everything, and I have to give her up just to get her back. That is how I see things right now. Father claims that my priorities are not in order, as they typically are, but my allegiance is still with him and the Fire Nation, but my heart is still with her. Father says that makes me weak and if I am not careful it will be my demise.

He wanted to teach me how to 'Dream Weave', some sacred art used by only one Fire Nation strategist during the middle part of the war. I have never heard of it before now, an art of getting inside the human mind to seek information. As useful as that could be, what could I do with such a task? It would take years to master properly and unfortunately Father isn't sure how to teach me.

"What about a master? Perhaps the strategist from the war?" I inquired.

"He passed away years ago." He responded smugly.

"I see..." I nodded and stared through the fire pit. "How did you learn?"

"You won't like the answer."

"Tell me." I felt like I was begging, which was so beneath me. "Please?"

"Chung, the strategist from the war, had only a few students in his life time, afraid that it would be used poorly or become destructive, one of his students however, was your late Mother, Ursa. When we met she taught me. That is, until she disappeared."

"Late?" I choked on my own spit. "Mother is..."

"Dead." He nodded then moved on as though her death was nothing to him. "She taught me only a few tricks, how to get in, get out, manipulation of sorts and the like...it was quite fascinating."

_So she's dead...what do I care? She never loved me...she never cared...all of her love she gave to Zuko...not me._

"Azula! Pay attention. Since I can not teach you this art, you will monitor my movements as I take out our enemies."

"Take them out? I thought weaving only meant you could gather information."

"You needn't worry about what happens in the dream state." He seemed so annoyed at my questions. "If I look like I'm struggling you need to wake me up."

"How long does it take?"

"For as long as I need. You'll need to stay awake for that long."

I could not argue with him. He was my father, my Fire Lord, he could call me on treason if I questioned him further than I had already. So I stayed awake for days, not sure what I was supposed to be observing but I watched him intently for any sudden changes or struggle. Nothing. Just silence, just slumber.

**Ozai**

Dreams can be manifestations of memories, even if they are not your own memories. I find myself to be a very proud man, up until the end of the war one of the proudest moments for this family was Azula drilling through the wall of Ba Sing Se. I could only imagine her triumph over those fools, taken down by a teenager must have been embarrassing for them.

But that is not why I am here right now. In this moment I like to reflect on her efforts to win the war, that much is true, but I am really here to settle something. Azula has lost her path and now I need to put her back on it once again. I know her little friend has learned the art of dream weaving and that is why I refuse to teach Azula now. I will not risk having my only and strongest ally turn against me in an act of "love". New dream weavers can not control themselves between staying in their own mind and wandering into the mind of someone else. With Azula awake, the only dream wave near her will be mine and unfortunately for her little girlfriend the dream weaver, she will have to sleep sometime. Thats when I will strike.

_And I did..._

I took the form of my own daughter and imagine myself in her place at Ba Sing Se standing on top of the great drill that made Fire Nation history forever. Whether she was considered good or evil after this day did not matter, all Fire Nation citizens would know her name from that day on as more than my daughter, more than the Fire Nation Princess, but a conquerer and great military leader. As I gazed at the magnificent break in the wall a sound emerged from behind me. My prey had come. I waited for her to come closer to me and with a few easy movements I shot out flaming daggers, darted and stabbed her sides.

In a dream I can do whatever I want, thats what makes this an art, and in this dream, I killed the only thing standing in the way of Azula's destiny.


	14. Chapter 14: Azula Alone

A/N: So on some twist of fait I don't own avatar,but hey! this is a faster update than the last one :-)

And to clarify...the song at the end goes to the tune of "I'm a little tea pot"

Enjoy this one, read and review :-)

**Ch.14**

**Ursa**

A Letter to Fire Lord Zuko:

_My Dearest Zuko,_

_ This is not how I wanted to reunite with you, but I need your help. I know I have not been there for you in your greatest struggle, my love, but please know that my intentions had only you in mind. I know about the gift you gave your sister, and I thank you for showing her the love only a brother can give. But dear one, your sister is lost and our Ty Lee has been attacked, I don't know all of the details but it is very serious and the sun is not rising for her right now. Please, help her. The location of my village will be delivered to you soon, I am sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but please know that I love you dearly and I will wait patiently for your arrival._

_ With Love,Mother. _

**Mai**

I will end her if I see her again. Ty Lee is dying and some how I know Azula is responsible. Even though I knew something would happen why did it have to be this? Zuko is furious, at her and himself. He kept her out of the boiling rock, where she rightly deserved to be, freed her after six months, when she obviously wasn't ready, and this is how she repays him. Her own brother. Azula truly is heartless to betray Zuko this way.

"I don't understand." His first words to anyone in days. "Why would she do this...how could she have..."

"Zuko, how could you not see this coming?" I reasoned.

"I thought she changed...I thought things would be different...:

"Listen to yourself!" I finally became frustrated with his confidence in her. "Do you even remember who you are talking about?! This is the girl who destroyed you, others around her and flew under the flag of the old country millions all over the world grew to hate! She was the right hand man to the greatest demon this nation has ever known. And you thought she would change?"

"I had hope."

"You were foolish."

He glared at me, fiery with his usual deep embedded passion, but cold like the icy tundra's of the North Pole icebergs. I hit a nerve that not many people could hit, his love for his corrupt little family. He could deny it all he wanted to but Zuko truly never could hate his sister or parents at all during his entire life. Abused, ridiculed, he pressed on as strong as anyone. That made him a fool. What made me sick at this point was the fact that he only stood there, with his back turned to me, as if he didn't care about what happened to Ty Lee.

"You're being heartless, just like her. Our friend is dying and you just stand there."

"You don't think I feel responsible?" He said in half a whisper.

"What?"

"I asked Ty Lee to guide Azula, because I thought it would be safe. That was my safety net for them both, their friendship, their love..." His head tilted down and he stared at the floor.

"You knew about that?" My breath was taken away.

"They were so obvious." Zuko partly laughed at the thought and then he turned to me, his golden eyes teared up a little. "She is my sister...they both are in a way...I thought this would be the right thing for both of them. They could reconnect maybe even..."

My eyes widened in even more shock than before...Zuko sent Azula on her path to redemption, not to end up in Ba Sing Se, but to end up with the woman she loved. The only person in the world that seemed to matter in her dark little world. It was all planned out, but went wrong.

"You planned this."

"I did." He nodded.

Speechless on both parties, we just stood apart and stared at one another. Maybe he wasn't the fool I thought he was. It still does not explain why Azula did what she must have done. The silence was broken when he looked away and turned again.

"There's just one thing I don't understand..."

"What's that?" I dared to ask.

"In my mothers letter..." His lip twitched at saying 'mother' and he continued. "She said that Azula was lost...if she is...how could she have attacked Ty Lee?"

"Maybe she tried to kill her and ran off..."

"But how did Ty Lee find my mother?"

"I don't know..."

A messenger hawk was sent to us with the location of Ursa's village. This would be the first time Zuko would see his mother in years. Never knowing what happened to her all of that time ago, he could finally get closure, I just wish this could be under better circumstances. It would be better for him, but unfortunately, life has its way of being dreary. So we set off in the morning to this miniscule Earth Kingdom village, so he can see his mother and I can see my dearest friend.

**Sokka**

Helpless. That is how we are all feeling at this point. Aang and Katara do healing sessions with Ty Lee's nearly lifeless body every day at least four or five times just to keep her breathing. Meanwhile Suki and I wait with all of the patience we can muster, while Ursa and Iroh try to find Azula. Zuko was contacted via Hawky of course and he will be here some time tomorrow afternoon. The wait is unbearable, Suki hasn't stopped crying since all of this started and who knows what will happen when Zuko actually gets here? What will it do? Will it change or fix all that's happened? Something needs to be done, I need to do something to help, if more isn't done there won't be any progress.

We all sat around the small house, drinking tea and waiting. Always waiting. Suki finally managed to fall asleep and Ursa was out, so that left only me and Iroh while my sister and her air bending lover tried to heal the fallen Kyoshi Warrior.

"In Ty Lee's dream..." I stared up at Iroh. "Where did she say Azula was?"

"The desert." The old man replied before taking another sip of his jasmine tea. "Or at least near it, we can't be sure."

"Has anyone tried to look?"

"Don't you know how big the desert is? We can't go into a fog not knowing where to turn, it's not logical."

"But if we could just get a search party together."

"It's too risky right now. Azula is a resourceful one, she will manage."

"How do you know?" I started to doubt his apparent wisdom.

"You did, right?"

Point taken. We had survived the desert, but we had each other, Azula is alone. With a nod I returned my attention back to my tea and stayed quiet for the rest of the night. Even though Iroh was wise and knew it would be safer just to wait it out and see, I could not, something needed to be done or, like I said before, there would be no progress. So I waited, everyone was asleep in their beds and I waited for the perfect chance to slip out. Yeah, this might come back to bite me later but if it helps even in the slightest I'm willing to do anything. Slipping out of my room with a bag of supplies I headed out, going through the door and looking behind me for anyone that might follow I crept out quickly and smashed into someone coming in. Hitting the ground hard as I fell on my back, a grumble came from the wall that kept me from moving forward.

"HEY! Watch it!"

"Zuko?" I sat up and stared at my old Fire Nation buddy and his newly wedded wife, who carelessly rolled her eyes.

"You two figure this out on your own, I'm going to bed." She sighed stepping over me.

"Zuko!" I sprang up and helped him up as well. "What are you doing here so early...well late...but early...early late? Anyway..."

"Stop." He pushed his hand against my face, silencing me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm...going...fishing...?"

He paused and stared at me, cocking his eyebrow as he waited for me to respond once again, for once I was sort of at a loss of words.

"You're a horrible liar you know that right?" He finally spoke up.

"Yeah...well...fine! I'm going to look for Azula, everyone is really freaking out in there and something needs to be done. Don't stop me, ok? Everyone needs to do their part to set things right here and I can't keep sitting around waiting and watching...it's just not in me."

"I'm going with you." He said immediately.

"All right, let's go then..." I shrugged and started to walk off, but then came to a sudden realization. "Wait...don't you want to see your mother?"

"Yes." He nodded with a heavy sigh following, "But I've waited this long...Azula is my sister and for my mothers sake...I'm going to make sure she sees both of her children safe and in good health."

I really do admire that about Zuko, looking at him now compared to how things used to be when our lives intertwined were nothing but a huge game of cat and mouse, he is a lot more relatable now to me than ever. The path to honor, friendship, and family, were all things I shared in common with Zuko, and seeing him care so much for his mother, even after not seeing her for so long, and the welfare of his sister, made me think of my own life. My own devotion to Katara and my Father. Really, we were never much different from each other. Nodding, with a smirk, I told him to get what he needed and then we would head off. Changing out of his royal garb and gathering a bag of supplies for himself, we finally set off into the dawn to the desert where we would hopefully find his lost and incredibly frightening little sister.

**Azula**

_How long can he stay in that? ...I have to stay awake...for the Fire Nation I **must** stay awake._

_Ty Lee...I miss you...I love you...NO! NO NO **NO!** I can not...will not stay in love with her...what is love...what is she? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_How long has it been...is that a bug on the wall? What the hell is going on...FUCK YOU SHADOW! Glowing and getting bigger and smaller at me with the fire and the glowing and the...what is going on...I'm losing it. Hang on to yourself Azula...people ight think you're crazy talking to yourself like this...I'm not talking to myself...you are...FUCK! I just answered myself..._

_I'm losing it. No...you've lost it..._

"Burst a little flame there...shoot and puff...here is my fire...here is..." I trailed off not remembering the words... "Here is...some stuff...when I burn my fire here me shout...HEY! That's Burning now put it out!" I laughed and laughed at that stupid Fire Nation child song...Ty Lee taught me that song...she sings it so much better though.

How long can he stay asleep? I keep staring at him but its like he's dead, he breathes and sometimes stirs but he does not wake. I must stay awake for him, he needs me...the Fire Nation needs me.


	15. Chapter 15: Juice

A/N: I don't own Avatar...if I did,I'd be fired for not getting things done sooner.

Once Again,sorry for making all of you wait. The semester hasn't been kind to me. Sorry it's so short too...more to come over the weekend. Promise.

This chapter was inspired by the episode "The Desert" enjoy...

**Chapter 15**

**Sokka**

I can't even imagine what's going on in his mind right now. The pressures of being Fire Lord only add to the pressure of caring for a family, and at our age, he shouldn't even have to do that yet. But here he is, keeping up a front of the strong guy bent on making things right again. That's Zuko for you though...I can't say that if Katara were in Azula's place I wouldn't be right where he is trying to find her.

So we walked, and I explained the situation about the dream weaving and all that I could try to understand of it. All the while he just nodded and stayed silent.

"The desert...oh how I've missed it." I broke the silence with my amazing wit.

"You've traveled through here before?"

"Once...and let me tell ya, it was something else..."

"Where did Ty Lee say Azula would be?" Zuko interrupted me.

"All she said that she was near the desert somewhere..." I honestly wasn't sure.

"In it? Or near it?"

"Near it, I think, so I thought we would check along the outskirts of it, around where Ursa found Ty Lee to begin with..."

"I can't believe it..." Zuko sighed.

"What?"

"My mother...its been so long...so many years...and now this..."

"You wanted something more than this?" I assumed this reconnection with his mother would take to him better. I guess I assumed wrong.

"I wanted everything." Zuko shook his head. "Answers mostly...it used to be me and her, you know, I never got along with my father the way I did with Mother. Yet here I am, avoiding the chance to see her just to find the sister I've despised for so long."

"So why are you doing it?"

"You'd do it for Katara...love or hate, she's still your sister...and love or hate...Azula is mine...I just hope we find her soon so we can get out of this place...is there any more water?"

He seemed to be out of himself, the heat was doing it to us both. It hadn't been long since the sun started coming up and we were close enough to the desert by this point that the humidity was finally getting to our heads. Pulling out our shared pouch of water I tossed it to him, he took a small drink and handed it back so I could take mine.

"That's all of it..." I looked down at the empty pouch.

"We better find her soon..."

**Azula**

_I'm thirsty. Oh Agni I am so thirsty..._ I keep saying that in my head but why don't I get up at all? Why do I stay here waiting for Father to pull out of this sleep state?

There is an oasis somewhere nearby, but its hard to find because it's a little less than a mile into the desert, I passed it once in my travels, I'm pretty sure it's the place...but quite frankly, I'm not even sure of anything anymore...

_His orders were clear...stay here and wait for him to wake up. Would he notice if I left? Would he stir if I stepped a hairline out of place? I've never disobeyed him before...but I am so thirsty...what good am I to him if I'm dead? _

So going against my fathers wishes, for once, I waited the day out and when night fell I got up, keeping my eyes on him for the moment, and stepped out of the cave to find the Oasis....Feeling Paranoid, I looked back into the cave and waited to see if Father would wake up. Closing my eyes for a moment my ears picked up on the sound of someone running, instinctively looking to the cave I saw nothing, but when I turned to walk off I was viciously mauled by something.

"How did you escape?!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" I growled at the person, throwing their pathetic form to the ground.

I lost balance and fell over onto my back, when I looked up I saw two shadowed figures standing above me...and they had me backed into a corner...

**Zuko**

Even with the evening stars out this area of the Earth Kingdom still felt the wrath of the sun.

Time passed faster than I had imagined, the night that I had ventured out into soon turned to dawn and the sun rose more quickly than I anticipated. This wasn't my smartest move, I considered that when I started getting into desert territory.

"Sokka, how much water do we have left?"  
"None...we'll need to find a way out of here...we're not too far in so we should be ok..."

Looking around for some other form of life beside myself and Sokka all hope seemed to fade away until I saw a lonely plant standing alone. _Are my eyes playing tricks?_ Approaching the thing, and touching the tip of one of its pointed extensions...

"A cactus!" I laughed, pulling a blade from my pocket and slicing through it, and with that I took a long, hard drink.

"Zuko! Don't!" Sokka took the plant from me. "Great...now we definitely need to get out of here."

"Relax." I assured him. "They're full of water, water we need."

"Cactus juice is crazy..."

"It quenches."

"Yeah...It's the quenchiest...been there..." Sokka waved it off.

He was going to die of thirst, I did him a favor when I sliced a chunk of it off and handed it to him.

"If you're not going to drink on your own, I'll make you do it myself. Your choice."

Reluctantly he took a drink, not as great as mine, but I'm glad he had something. I took his empty pouch and filled it with the cactus juice and we moved on. That drink held on strong, I wasn't thirsty for what seemed like hours after that and there was this amazing breeze passing around us. Sooner or later I noticed that the sun went down again, this whole day felt like it wasn't happening at all..like a dream...

"Wow..." I said... "I'm the fucking Fire Lord..."

"Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuko...." Sokka drew out my name for a long time, I didn't mind though. "You're scar..."

"What about it....?" I reached around the side of my face, touching the old scar.

"Its like...gone man..."

"Scars don't go away..."

"Yours danced away..." Sokka's head kept bobbling back and forth.

"Wow...that...is...wow..." I wasn't sure how to answer him. "You think Azula might want some water?"

"I think Azula needs it..."

"Where is she man..." I felt my whole body collapse into the sand as I sat down.

"Let's ask the Giant Slug..." Sokka pointed to something behind me.

I looked and despite his insane level of thought there was actually a...giant slug...just a bit into the distance. It wasn't moving, and it was on the ourskirts of the desert, how long were we walking? Where the hell were we? Looking a bit closer as we walked towards this creature I realized...it was a cave...and there was a light inside...Someone was home...and now...squinting my eyes I could see someone stepping out of the cave. Dressed in red and black, long dark hair....small figure...could the search have been any easier, could this person be true? Azula...have I found you at last?

"Hey look...that Slug threw up your sister!" Sokka said before taking off into a full blown out run.

"Sokka! WAIT UP!" I trailed quickly after him.

He's a speed demon that water tribe guy...He ran full speed to the entrance of the cave and completely pounced on Azula. Like any attack, Azula immediately fought back and sent Sokka flying into the ground, she fell over herself soon after. Catching up, I ran to Sokka and helped him to stand and then we went over to Azula.

"Azula...?"

"Who are you?!" She backed herself against the wall of the cave then shot a flame at us to make us back up.

"Azula it's me!" I waved the smoke of the flames away and held her arms. "It's Zuko!"

"Zuko...?"

I must have been out of my mind from all of that cactus juice, because instead of striking at me, she fell over onto her face. Sokka and I stared down at her for a while and he gave her lifeless form a small kick.

"Dude...is she dead?"


	16. Chapter 16: Awakening

A/N: Still don't own Avatar...Again I'm sorry it took me so long to update, now this is a chapter I think is better than the last because it's not short...Happy New Year one and all!

**Chapter 16**

**Azula**

_"Sit up, Azula..." That voice again...her voice... "Sit up and drink this..." I could feel her hand push against my back to help me sit up and her arm kept steady to support me._

_Any other time I would have shoved off and done it myself, but even now I had to admit and fall victim to weakness. Sitting there in that damn cave...waiting and being loyal..._

Becoming irritated at the thought of how loyal I am to the fire nation and my father I took the pouch of water from her and drank, it had a weird taste to it, sweet but bitter after a time. It was all she had, and it was all I needed.

We walked on for what seemed like an eternity. The sun beat down on us so harshly that for once I knew this was not a dream. But even in the heat there was water everywhere, and the ground I walked on moved with me, like a moving island or something. When I stopped I could still feel it moving beneath me and when I looked up at the sun I saw my father and the sky got so much darker. He was looking down on me, the way he did when I was younger, and the way he did before he fell asleep in the cave.

"Azula." He said angrily. "You have abandoned me and thus turned your back on the nation that loved you."

My eyes grew wide and my stomach grew knots that made me feel like I should vomit, my legs started shaking and I just gave in to the pressure and let myself fall. Frightened, the way I used to hide it when I was a child, I fell into a curled up ball and shook, hoping to whatever god may be watching that he wouldn't get me.

_"Azula..." _I could hear my mother again, but I couldn't see her._ "Come on..it's ok..we're almost there..."_

"Where?" I mumbled to her.

_"We're almost there..."_

**Zuko**

"Zuko?" Her eyes looked like they were going in and out of her head and she just fell over completely passed out.

We needed to get her out of the desert and fast, she was just wandering around alone. She had to have come from somewhere but with her state I didn't have time to ask where she had been or who she might have been with. Sokka had her over his shoulder and carried her through the sand, the sun had come up and we were burning horribly. Coming down off the incredible high from the cactus juice, we realized that it was all we had to give her when she started to wake up.

"Sokka, we need to stop, she needs to drink something or she'll die." I said, he nodded and helped me sit her down on the ground between us. He held her up and I got the pouch of water from our bags. Against my better judgement I took a sip, then Sokka took a sip and then we looked to Azula who was still completely wiped out.

"Sit up Azula..." I said to her gently, pushing my hand against her back to support her, Sokka held her from the other side to keep her up. "Sit up and drink this for me..."

She looked like she was thinking about her next move, as if she planned on attacking us. But how could she in her state of being? She was weak and she knew it, and what looked like some kind of acceptance to her weak state she took the pouch from me and guzzled it down. Her eyes were half open but after a few minutes she was able to stand and walk on her own. Sokka tried talking to her, telling her some weird jokes but she just kept walking as if we weren't there at all.

"She's creeping me out a little..." Sokka nudged me and whispered.

"How?"

"She's being all creepy quiet like she's plotting or something..."

"What could she possibly be plotting? She's in the middle of the desert with no where else to go."

"Look!" He stopped in his tracks and pointed, Azula had stopped ahead of us and stared up at the sun.

We came on both sides of her, and I put my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and her jaw started to drop. I could feel her legs shaking and she collapsed again, this time she fell into a fetal position and twitched. Sokka immediately bent down to help her up and I stared up at the sun, still feeling a little odd from the cactus juice and although I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me, I could have sworn that I saw the eyes of my father glaring off the sun.

**Katara  
**

They hit the cactus juice..._very nice Sokka..._although he wasn't as far gone as the other two were. He and Zuko were only gone about a day, and, like I knew he would, in the shadow of the night he comes in with two delusional fire benders on each arm. Seeing Zuko wasn't as big of a shock to me as seeing Azula. She was half asleep dangling off my brothers shoulder as he held her up.

"Cactus juice does more than just quench..." Sokka said proudly as he went by me with her. "It can also tame the beast in a former psychotic Fire Nation Princess. You know...I'm starting to think we should market this stuff some how..."

"How did you get her to drink some? Azula doesn't strike me as someone that would take anything from an old foe..." I crossed my arms and stood out of their way.

"She just took it from me." Sokka shrugged, leaving her limp body on a small mattress.

"She must have been out there for days, she was too dehydrated to refuse natural instinct." Zuko sat down beside his sister and leaned against the wall.

"You should get some rest." I suggested.

"I'm afraid of her waking up alone and leaving again..." Zuko didn't take his eyes off her.

"You've been out in that heat for a long time, you need to rest or you'll pass out anyway. Drink something and just try to sleep for a little while. We'll take turns watching after Azula. Don't worry."

"I guess you're right..." He thought about it. "I'll take the first shift."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll stay with him." Mai's voice came from behind me. "If he falls asleep I'll watch out for them both."

"Ok..." I nodded. "I'll go see how Ty Lee is doing."

Suki was still in Ty Lee's room monitoring her every move. I had been healing her wounds the best that I could for days, but some how it was like it did nothing at all. I can't really heal someone's dream world, that would be like healing their mind. After all that she's been through, I don't think anyone can heal Ty Lee's fragile mind right now.

"How is she?" I asked.

"You know how she is..." Suki seemed irritated at the question.

"Sokka and Zuko are back..."

"Did they find her?"

"Yeah...she's in the other room, passed out, Zuko and Mai are with her now." I sat across from her and started healing Ty Lee's wounds.

"I wonder how Ursa is doing..." Suki drastically changed the subject.

"I'm sure she's fine why?"

"Well...it's been years since she last saw her two children...and now here they are..."

"That's true...with all that has happened...I wonder how she's feeling..."

**Ursa**

__The years have not been kind to my family...ever since my banishment I have heard horrible stories about my only son and on the opposite side, triumphant stories about my only daughter. They never really behaved well around one another growing up...but now I'm waking up to find them just a room away from me...and I want to rush in and be with them...but I wonder...do I have the right?

**Mai**

Zuko was asleep in moments after Katara left, right in my arms he just let himself go and he was out like a light. I held him close but stared at Azula. If Zuko were not between us I would have been on her, shaking her senseless and screaming at her. How could she do this to our best friend? Ty Lee was what kept the three of us together and even though I hated Azula with a passion, I still felt some twisted bond of friendship with her. After an hour or two I started to nod off, until the former princess groaned lightly and turned over on her back.

She stirred a bit more and her eyes slowly opened, I was the first thing she saw was me glaring at her. All I could think to do was scream at her...lucky for her once again, Zuko was right there and I didn't want to wake him.

"You're awake sooner than expected."

"Where am I?" She said groggily blinking a bit before her golden eyes opened completely.

"Where you don't deserve to be."

"Is this...a dream?" She was so disoriented.

"You only wish it could be...no Azula, this is real life." I sighed, looking away from her.

She sat up and held her head for a moment, trying to make sense of her situation. I held my breath, still wanting to chew her out for all that has happened, but I just could not bring myself to do it. I was better than that, better than her...

"Who brought me here..."

"Your brother found you wandering around in the desert." I said to her coldly. "You're lucky the heat didn't kill you."

"Zuko...why would he..."

"Because he cares about you, idiot." I snapped at her, which in turn woke Zuko.

"Mai..?" He said softly. "Is Azula ok?"

"As her yourself." I got up and left them, the sight of her sickened me.

Staying nearby I let myself out of the room but stood on the outside of the door way against the wall so they would not see me. I wouldn't leave Zuko with her alone, knowing how they would fight, but I was curious as to what they would say to each other.

"How are you feeling?" He seemed to follow into conversation with her slowly.

"Confused...what am I doing here?"

"We found you in the desert...Sokka and I went looking for you."

"Why?" She sounded so disturbed by her brothers kindness.

"There was a situation..." He tried to put it delicately. "We needed you here."

"What could you possibly need from me?" She spat, I could hear her shuffle away from him, probably turning her back to him as she often did.

"Azula...it's Ty Lee..." He said slowly, and with that she gasped a bit.

"What happened?"

"You mean...you don't know?" Zuko was astounded by her answer and I was then filled with more rage than anything and I stormed back into the room.

"BITCH! You know EXACTLY what happened to her! She's dying and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Mai!" Zuko stood up and stood between us, but I pushed him down and grabbed the back of her neck roughly and brought her to her knees. "You and your lust for power and the throne is costing you the life of the woman you claimed to love for so long and my BEST FRIEND! How could you do this to her? To us? Did we mean nothing to you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then let me refresh your memory you sick little demon!"

With strength I did not know I had I dragged Azula out and down the hall to Ty Lee's room. Kicking the door open I startled Katara and Suki as I threw Azula against the ground. Before she could recover I knelt down to the ground beside her quickly and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and made her stare at the wounded form below us.

"Look at her."

She looked on to Ty Lee and her eyes, for a moment frightened me, grew wide and teary then she looked up at me and shivered as she tried to speak.

"What happened to her?"

"You." I growled through my teeth and through her against the ground again. "You happened to her."

**Katara**

If I could only see her the way that Azula saw her now...Bruises and cute and burns and everything that could do harm was pelted on the skin of someone she held so dear. She looked up at Mai after she slammed her into the ground I knew there was no way she could explain this to her. Mai stormed out and all that was left with her and Ty Lee were me and Suki. Sukiwas the second to stand and leave, disgusted at Azula's presence.

"I hope you're happy." She said as she left.

"Why would I be..." Azula timidly answered, but mostly to herself.

"We've been doing healing sessions with her...she's starting to get a little better...we hope at least..." I tried to give her some kind of comfort, being around Aang so much I could tell when a person was really hurting inside and as far as I could tell, Azula was torn apart.

For the first time, I think ever, I saw something that most people probably never got to see out of this Fire Nation Princess. A softer side, this must be what Ty Lee loved so much about her. Azula looked up at me for a moment, then down to the floor again and said softly, "Thank you..."

With that I continued my session with Ty Lee, lifting her midriff revealing a large burn. Using my bending I started to heal her, Azula came a little closer to stay by her side and gently took her hand.

"I didn't do this to you..." She looked at Ty Lee, but wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of me or her.

"Of course you didn't." Came a voice from behind her that seemed all too familiar judging the shocked look on her face.

Ursa stood behind her in the doorway with Zuko right beside her. I couldn't leave Ty Lee in the middle of a session so I felt a little awkward being there. Azula seemed afraid to turn around and face her mother and brother. Ursa stepped in more and knelt beside her daughter, and with caution she put her arms around her.

"This isn't your fault, Azula."

**Azula**

This isn't a dream is it? She's really here this time isn't she? How do I approach this? After all of these years of not knowing where she was hiding. Why now? Of all times why is she here with me now? Maybe because...for once...I actually need her there for me...For ocne I will let go of my pride and just...

"Mother..." I cried and turned into her embrace.

Without any control I just cried, like I never cried in my life. She held onto me and then pulled Zuko into the embrace.

"I didn't do this to her...I'm not a monster...I'm _**not **_a monster."

"I know you're not darling...I know you're not..."


	17. Chapter 17: Riding the Path

A/N: I do not own Avatar. R/R

**Chapter 17**

**Azula**

They've left me alone with her for now, my Ty Lee, we are finally together again. But this isn't how I wanted it to be at all. All I wanted was to become a successful Fire Lord after my father and be the lover to Ty Lee that I always wanted to be, and to give her everything she would ever need in life. yet here we are, I'm a fugitive from my own home, and she is lying before me in a dream-induced coma covered in burns and ash. Despite what I thought before it _is_ my fault. I left her alone and she came after me and now because of that she could very well be dying.

"You need to rest." Came the soft spoken but hardly familiar voice of my long lost mother from behind me.

"Not yet." My gaze focussed only on Ty Lee.

"She will be here, don't worry."

"I will not leave her again."

She stayed silent for a while, I can only imagine what she was thinking. Given the circumstance she could not criticize me on abandonment, instead she just put a hand on my shoulder.

"I will get you a few blankets, you can stay in here with her tonight."

Then she was gone just as soon as she had come in. Sighing heavily my body was finally giving way to exhaustion once again. For a moment I let my body rest against the ground and before I knew it I was falling right to sleep. A gentle kiss pressed against my cheek and a voice too light for me to understand was the last thing I heard before blacking out completely.

**Aang**

"So now that we have Azula...what do we do about Ozai?" Sokka asked as we all sat around a table, contemplating our next move.

"Even without his fire bending, he still poses as a threat to the Fire Nation." Zuko reasoned, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"And the Fire Nation Royal Family." Mai added to that.

"So when we find him, should we just send him back to the prison?" Suki partially suggested, looking between me and Zuko as she did so.

"Some how, I don't think prison will be enough for him." I sighed.

"What do you suggest then?" Zuko leaned forward and gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't know..." I denied what I wanted to say.

I never thought I would see the day when the thought would even cross my mind. It seemed that even at the end of it all, Fire Lord Ozai _wanted_ to die, even in the avatar state I could see it in his eyes that he wanted all or nothing. Knowing that he had lost in that very last second before his life could have ended he would have accepted death...but instead I killed off the one part of him that fueled his terror. Yet some how...that wasn't enough? Now looking back on it, I don't regret my decision, but now I'm considering that option again. To Kill Ozai...No. No matter what it still isn't right.

"It's ok." Zuko nodded, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "We won't go to any extremes. But I would still like to have him in custody, that way he doesn't spread like a cancer."

"Where could he be hiding?" Katara asked Zuko, as she reached for my hand beneath the table and held it tightly.

"Hey! What about that cave we found Azula near? Do you think he could be in there?" Sokka stood up and leaned over the table.

"It's worth investigating I think..." I nodded.

"All right! Team Avatar strikes again!" Sokka did a little dance.

"Count me out." Toph stretched her legs out on the end of the table. "I'm not going through that desert EVER again. Everything is too blurry...it bugs me."

"And I want to stay here and keep an eye on Azula..." Mai said glumly.

"I'll go, it'll be good to get out again. I'm sure Appa is pretty bored too just sitting around here..." I chimed in, then looked to Katara. "Are you coming?"

"I should stay here with Ty Lee, the healing sessions seem to be going well, but I just want to be sure."

Disappointed, yes, understanding...well...I had to be. Katara had been working with the burns on Ty Lee's body for days and it seemed like she was finally making progress, it would be completely selfish if I asked her to stop healing someone who needed her strength. Katara leaned in and kissed me softly and then pulled away, excusing herself from the table to check on Ty Lee.

"All right, should we get going then? It would be safer to travel the desert by night then in the day, am I right?" Sokka asked.

"I agree. We should head out now, the sun just went down an hour ago, so we'll have plenty of time." Zuko stood up with him.

"Ok, I'll go get Appa ready. You guys get what you need and meet me outside."

_I _hope _this journey ends soon..._

**Ozai**

_She abandoned me. Left me in the cave alone and vulnerable...I didn't want to do this to her...but it seems I have no choice...You have given me no choice Azula...you could have had it all back...and now...you are a failure...just like your brother..._

**Azula**

_"No...." I could feel the timid word vibrate out of my throat. "I didn't fail you father...they abducted me I had no choice."_

_"You had a choice!" He was furious with me. _

_This had to be a dream, because here I was kneeling before him like I used to in front of his throne. My former Fire Nation garb felt as it once did so long ago, and he wasn't the straggly old prisoner anymore, in all of his glory he was The Fire Lord. And the way he used to glare at his subjects with so much disgust and hatred, was now the look he gave to me at this very moment. Even though this was a dream...it still frightened me to see him that way._

_"Father..."_

_"SILENCE!" The flames shot up from all around him as he screamed. "You have once again lost sight of your mission. Do you not remember what I told you to do?"_

_"No..." I replied timidly._

_"Then why haven't you done anything yet?"_

_"I haven't had the opportunity..." I lied._

_"And you won't...You have been too much of a failure to me thus far and now I know that I can no longer rely on you. If you won't kill Zuko, then someone else will." _

_"Who?" I dared to ask him. _

_Then before my eyes he stepped from the flames, but his body transformed from his tall and strong being to...one much smaller but equally as strong...and in a voice to familiar I knew it only as my own he said..._

_"Someone more up to the task."_

My eyes shot open and I was awake in a cold sweat. I looked to my left and saw Ty lee still sleeping, and a blanket now covered half of me. Looking at her, I realized something I never considered before...he did this to her...some how...some way...he did this...Though I did not understand I knew one thing...I had to warn Zuko. Dashing from the room I crashed into the water tribe girl.

"Hey! Watch it!" She snapped as she hit the ground.

"Where is my brother?!" I asked urgently helping her up quickly.

"You just missed him...he, Sokka, and Aang just left to go find Ozai..."

"What?! How long ago?"

"Don't worry..." She tried to assure me. "He'll be in custody soon enough and everything will finally be under control."

"No..." I panicked and darted away from her, hoping to catch up to them. "ZUKO!!!!"

I was to late...I could see the bison flying into the distance. That couldn't stop me, so against my better judgement, I went after them. Not saying a word to anyone I just picked up a bag of supplies and left.

**Zuko**

Soon enough, things will be under control and Ty Lee will be back to normal and acting like her same old crazy self. That is what we all hoped for. The cave was a few hours away by flight, so Aang just told us to rest until then. Rest...I don't think I've really done that in years....so maybe for once...I'll just let it happen...the world can turn with out me for one night...


	18. Chapter 18: Insomnia

A/N: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender. This is where the dream weaving will get a little confusing,but I will do my best to make it as clear as possible. Sorry once again for the epic delay in updating this story. School and work are still wearing me down and my lap top has been acting a little funny...BUT...enough excuses...lets make this better than the last chapter...please read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 18**

**Chung**

_Ignorant Fool! _

_Death is an endless sleep and now I am forever in the dream state. You have no idea what you're doing. You are not the powerful being you once were, and soon you will pay for it. _

_Ozai...is so far gone and power mad as he ever was. The one person controlling the minds through dream weaving can only control one mind at a time. He will learn soon enough that he can not manipulate both his son and daughter. Even in a waking state he failed with that. It's one or the other. Only the truly skilled can manipulate more than one mind at a time...and in spite of his pride he is not that skilled in this particular art._

_And his victim? The circus girl...he can only keep her in a paralyzed form for so long, when he tries to control his children his focus will be gone and she will be free...and with her new found skills..she will become quite the threat..._

_But until that time...I shall assist my Lady Ursa in the only way I can..._

**Azula**

"ZUKO!" I could feel the unfamiliarity overwhelm my senses as I screamed for my brother.

My legs should have felt like fire and tree stumps with the way I ran after them, but they didn't, I felt as though I were flying. Screaming made my voice hoarse and I started coughing up spit and blood._ Father...he is going to kill Zuko...guised as me... _I have never felt so sick before, with all of these thoughts rushing to my head.

_My Throne..._

_My Legacy...._

_My Love._

Nothing lined up anymore. A year ago I would never have been in this situation, running after my stupid brother and trying to save his life from our father, the man who promised me the throne when I was so young, who gave me everything I ever needed to succeed. At my age, I have a legacy, I was the deadly fingertips of the war that spread the fire farther and faster than any general before me. The power and my history tied in so well, but where does that leave Ty Lee? In my old life with my father she wouldn't have a place at all...but now...

_I can't take the past into consideration...not anymore..._

Racing like the wind I jetted into the desert once again, my path was clear, I needed to save my brother. But it still felt strange....unnatural even. Sooner than I could even imagine I was in front of the cave that I left my father sleeping in. The dreams I had while I stayed there at his side seemed to rush back again. How he and Mother argued with me between them. Fire at one end...and darkness at another...Stepping inside once again was hard because there was not a roaring fire at the other end and I could not see anything. My father...was so far no where to be seen...my eyes only barely started to adjust to the darkness until...

"Azula...?" Came a voice from behind me that felt so calm and almost comforting, though it had a strain of bewilderment to it.

I turned to face my brother, who I had come to save to begin with. He brushed the hair from in front of his face and looked at me with his new wave of concern since my release from prison. Stepping towards me with some caution he gently asked me why I was there...My body froze, some how my pride masked my apparent care for him and I found it pretty much impossible to answer him. Knowing that Father was somewhere behind me made me nervous and for once in my life I felt more afraid than ever before.

There was only one way to answer him...

**Zuko**

I am a fool. I believed in her so much that...I forgot who she really was. My sister, my blood, family is supposed to mean something but in our case it never did. All of us ended up being so two faced one way or another. Azula...I thought you had changed for the better...

"I am here to find Dad..." She said to me, putting herself into a fighting stance. "Do you think you're going to stop me?"

I didn't want to believe it, but how could I not? Azula was never the disobedient type to our Father. She was always his favorite and even with all of my hope and wishful thinking...there was nothing in this world that could change her. When she stood against me waiting for the fight I gradually found myself in a defensive position, waiting for the first move to be made. I didn't want this though...

"Don't make me regret my decision in letting you out of prison, Azula."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "You know deep down you always had regret for trusting me."

"No. I thought you had changed."

"You wanted me to, but you knew I wouldn't. Why don't you just admit it? You wouldn't even be out here if you didn't trust me. If you really trusted me at all you would be back at the palace without the faintest worry that I would go back to dad. But you're not there, you're here, to kill him."

"To save you." I managed to protest.

"To save yourself."

"I don't need to save myself."

"Oh you do." She laughed. "If you let him run free, you fail as Fire Lord, thus proving that the banished prince is no more than a pathetic little boy with a mark from the very man that damned him to begin with."

"Quiet..." My lips pursed and I tried to silence her.

"Don't be angry with me for pointing out the truth. Come on, Zuzu, you and I both know the cost of you letting him stay alive just inches away from me...just because the war is over that does not mean that everyone agrees with its outcome. There is an entire nation screaming for Ozai's return. You abandoned the traditional values of our country and betrayed it. Anyone who follows you now will regret it once they realize your faults only after such a short time on the throne. You locked him up, he go out, and you let him live."

"I won't let him live."

"Then you'll resort to murder? Thats pretty low even for you, oh benign Fire Lord Zuko." She continued to mock me.

"ENOUGH!" My voice shook as I shot a ball of fire her way.

She dodged it and the fire hit the back of the cave. The flames touched something to make it grow much larger and soon after this rotting smell followed amongst the smoke. What did I hit?

Azula turned sharply and backed away from the flames. Soon she stood beside me and we stared in awe at the flames, as if hypnotized.

"Zuko..."

"Did I...?"

"I think so..."

"No..." My eyes then burned from the smoke and tears welled up. "Father..."

"You killed him!" She pointed to the burning corpse not too far away from us.

"No...it can't be...it can't be real!" I stepped closer and forced myself to look upon my father, who burned and burned...his eyes looked towards mine but he did not move. He was dead...dead because of me. Looking back to Azula, she looked dead herself...her face was blank and her body motionless as she watched the flames rise. I reached out for her but before I could come close she twitched and looked beside her...as if looking to someone else...and her body...seemed to fall into an embrace...but...no one was there...? She broke down right in front of me and started crying like I had once seen her before...after our Agni Kai. But instead of crying alone, she looked as if someone was trying to hold her... Facing her completely I tried to calm her down.

"Azula...?" I put my hands upon her shoulders and made her face me.

Her eyes spilled with tears and then widened as she shook and screamed my name...then as fast as lightning could strike there was a tight grip around my neck that burned tremendously. A force that spun me around and knocked me down onto the ground. Feeling dizzy and breathless, I looked up at the dark figure before me...

"Father..." I mumbled before passing out.

**Aang**

"Zuko?" I called to my sleeping friend.

He was tossing and turning a lot, and mumbling incoherently in his sleep. I was dozing off myself when I heard him scream and cough. When I woke up completely I saw Sokka over him trying to revive him from what looked like some kind of suffocation. Moving into action I managed to pump some air into his chest.

"ZUKO!" I tried to shake him awake.

Sokka sat him up right and we did all we could to wake him...eventually he came out of it. Coughing up smoke and his eyes now dry and reddened he looked around anxiously and demanded to know where we were at once.

"We're heading to the cave we found Azula...remember?" Sokka tried to refresh his memory.

"I hope we aren't too late..." His voice was groggy sounding and hoarse.

"Try to get some more rest...you look exhausted." I suggested calmly.

"No." He shook his head. "We're not even safe in our dreams, if anything we're worse off."

We stared at him for a moment, not sure what to think exactly. Dream weaving wasn't something we were used to. Its method was practically unknown all over the world, only a few people have ever studied it and until this point I'd never even thought it was a legitimate form of bending. But what could I do? This can't be ignored...so to the best of my ability I offered the Fire Lord this much...

"It will be over soon, I promise."

That's all I can do for now...

**Azula**

Everything is gone. Everything I have ever worked so hard for was just burned away in front of my eyes by my stupid brother. I felt nothing, not even numbness, my mind blocked out all feelings I could ever dream to possess. With my Father dead I was nothing, any chance I had at restoring my former life and honor was now gone.

_Everything is gone now..._

"You don't mean that..." Came a voice from the dark side of the cave that lead outside.

Turning slowly I saw a faded pink figure standing by the entrance of the cave. My jaw must have dropped dramatically because she laughed...my Ty Lee...back again and looking perfect as always. Cautiously I approached her, I could not believe my eyes. The girl I left in that quaint village singed with burn marks all over her body looked...absolutely perfect and untouched. My dream come true, she was well again and smiling at me. But behind her smile and deep within her eyes I could tell she was upset with me for leaving her the way I did. Some how, I always found myself submitting to her will...no one ever noticed before but my love for her made me almost like a slave...to her or the feeling...I'm not sure which.

Slowly I approached her, my eyes slowly gazed at the ground and I son found myself staring at her shoes. She laughed and slid her fingertips beneath my chin and lifted my face up to look at no words said she leaned in and kissed me gently. Pulling away she looked right into my eyes and told me what I had so long waited for...

"Let's go home."

**Ozai**

"Yes...let's go home."

And undercover once again, I planted the seed of hope in her head and she left with her makeshift lover. Soon enough...things will go as planned.

**Ty Lee**

_What time is it?.... What day is it? ....Where...am I?_

Time didn't have much meaning now, I know I was asleep for a long time...long enough to catch the surprise of the Avatar's friends...and Suki who has apparently been waiting a long time for me to wake up. I remember waking up for a little bit once during my time there...and it was comforting...no one knew because unfortunately exhaustion and fear forced me to keep my eyes closed before being noticed. Azula was with me...I knew it wasn't a dream because she was right there by my side and...well..I was surprised to see her with me. Had it been a dream I wouldn't have been so shocked to see her. I didn't want her to leave again so I just....made myself seem helpless so she would stay. There would be no reason to leave if she knew I was so hurt...right?

"She's gone...she bolted after the guys left."Suki seemed horrified when telling me the news.

"I'm done." I said, almost in a laugh. "I'm not putting up with her anymore."

"Good." Suki sighed with some relief that I soon countered.

"She can't run from me anymore. She won't." I swore to myself and anyone that was a witness. "Whether she likes it or not...she will not run from me again when I get her."


	19. Chapter 19: Its Not a Dream

A/N: First off,thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story and reviewed it as well. Even through my dry spells/random disappearances.

I own nothing!!!!! Except for the concept of Dream Weaving.

Ch. 19

**Azula**

My head is spinning...I'm not sure if I am awake or asleep...I followed the image out of the cave but there was no sign of Zuko or his party. Not even a hint of him ever being there at all. This is so confusing...Only moments ago I saw my father burned, but there was no screaming? How does that work?

"It doesn't..." I muttered before allowing my body to collapse from exhaustion.

All of my hallucinations were gone in that moment and I found myself laying on my side in the sand. A breeze pushed it against my face but I was too weak to move.

**Ty Lee**

_I hate that I love you sometimes, Azula...I hate it so much. _

Like any other warrior after a prisoner, I prepared for my potentially short travels and set off to follow Azula. This time I would capture her and whether or not she fought back, she would be mine and mine alone. I will finish my job and escort her to Ba Sing Se and wish her a better life.

It hadn't been long since she fled the small home we were staying in with Ursa, an hour or so? I was told she was suffering from sever exhaustion, and her joints, I noted only days before, were weak. She shouldn't be far from me now.

"Be alive..." I prayed out loud in a nearly inaudible whisper.

I headed out and trailed along the edge of the desert, my eyes were now trained better than ever to hunt for any given prey specified to me. Becoming a Kyoshi Warrior enhanced all of my abilities and then some. Now, I was more powerful than I was when working with the former Princess Azula. My heart ached for her, I cannot deny that, but we are too different now and I must put my feelings for her aside,

"Even if it hurts..."

The sun is beating down on me, it feels so horrible. If I were a Fire Bender it would probably feel much different. Zuko and Azula used to say that their power and energy would rise with the sun, that must be amazing, feeling a natural high from something so incredible like the sun. When I started following after Azula I didn't even consider the weather, my anger got the better of me and I stormed out. With the heat this intense right now...who knows how Azula may be feeling...

"What is that?" I broke my own silence, and train of thought, when I caught a glimpse of something dark in the sand. "....Azula?"

My pace quickened immediately and soon I was running full force towards the figure in the sand. Sooner than I could imagine, I was standing over her, my prisoner..my princess...

Rethinking this entire journey, and all the pain I was put through since the war ended. Losing her once because of my own betrayal, then watching her deteriorate when she lost...I saw all of her pain in her eyes and accepted the job as her escort immediately because I believed it was a way for us to have a second chance...to make up for our losses...and when I had to lose her again because of her stupid delusions...

"I just..can't take it anymore..." I sighed and knelt down to her, pulling the trick restraints out and securing them tightly around her wrists and ankles. "I'm sorry Azula..."

Lifting her from the ground, I mustered up what was left of my strength and started to carry her back to the village. I would need more supplies for our trip to Ba Sing Se. I had to stop and rest a few times, and for most of that time she slept.

"Ty Lee..." Her fainting voice called to me as I continued carrying her along.

"Yes..." I hesitated in response, in truth I thought she was going to freak out from the restraints like the old Azula would, but something was different about this Azula...

"Where...where is Zuko..."

"I don't know." I tried to keep my answers short, I didn't want to stop being angry with her.

"Father...our father..he's..." And with that her dazed muttering stopped and she passed out again.

By the time we returned, everyone was waiting for us, all but the guys of course. Suki looked surprised when she saw Azula in my arms but was quick to help me get her in another room where we would be able to keep a better eye on her.

"Are you sure you need to be so extreme?" Ursa sounded concerned as any mother would, as I fixed the restraints on Azula's wrists to the corners of the bed I had been sleeping on.

"Yes." I replied, my voice flat and serious. "These restraints will keep her from bending, and if she tries it will be extremely uncomfortable. I'll leave her ankles undone so she can still move around some..."

"Um...Ty Lee..." Suki cut me off. "Isn't it a little weird that she's pinned down like that on your bed?"

"I'll be sleeping on the floor, if at all." I responded quickly.

As tempting as this position was, I was in no mood to play games with my princess tonight. When everything was settled, everyone left me with her and retired to their own rooms to sleep. I sat against the wall across the room from Azula, just staring at her as she slept. Then her golden eyes shot open and she looked only at the ceiling before she spoke up...

"Are you giving up on me?"

"What?"

"I don't blame you, I've been hardly trustworthy to you...always running off and trying to fix things..."

"Fix things? Like what?"

"My life..."

"That's why I'm taking you to Ba Sing Se...to help you.."

"I don't want to go to Ba Sing Se!" She snapped like a spoiled child, making an attempt to sit up. "I want to go home! I want to go back to the Fire Nation!"

"You can't go back! There is nothing for you there!"

"And what could there possibly be for me in Ba Sing Se?"

"Well what's back in the Fire Nation?"

"My Throne, my legacy..."

"Those are no longer yours!"

"...and what about you?" She asked, and that threw me off guard.

"What?"

"What about you?" She asked again, her voice became calmer. "Because of this war I have lost so much...all that ever mattered seems to...not exist anymore..."

"Azula...You helped fuel the war...and now you're basically saying you regret it? Is this a trick?"

"No." Her eyes met mine. "Though...Could you...let my arms down? They ache terribly."

"I'm not taking the restraints off..."

"I'm not asking that...just...let me have my arms down...keep the restraints on me if you must, bind my wrists together if you think you need to...but please...my arms are so tired..."

Cautiously I stood up and approached the bed, undoing the restraints from the bed corners I quickly bound her wrists together. I sat down with her and made sure they were secure on her and she pulled a move I hardly expected...

"Azula...what are you...?" I tried to back away but she stopped me when she lifted her tired arms and captured me in the space between her tied wrists and the rest of her body, holding us in a comfortable embrace.

For the first time in so long I felt safe, my arms slowly circled around her and hot tears stung my eyes as we leaned in together for a small and seemingly shy kiss. It was real for once, not a dream like all of the others. I could feel her heart beating with my own, the warmth from her body and softness of her skin against mine. The things we take for granted, I had it all back if only for just that one moment in time. The kiss grew more passionate and before we could go any further we both pulled away, overwhelmed and I started crying. Looking at her, ashamed at my own emotions, I expected her to be angry with my weakness but when I looked tears were staining her face as well and she pulled me close to her. Kissing the side of my face she rocked us a bit as my hands ran through her hair. Her gentle hushing calmed me and she continued to speak.

"I hated this war...so much...at first I thought it was brilliant, that it would send my life flying into different yet successful directions. That I would finally feel the love and compassion that my homeland seemed to have. I worked hard, I was a child prodigy to the untrained eye when really...I was just a tool in someone else's war..."

"Your father..."

"Promised me the world and then some...anything I ever wanted, I got with no questions asked, as long as I held up my end of the deal...no problems. My brother feared me and my mother thought I was a demon in human flesh. And the only thing I ever really wanted was love and acceptance, not just from my family...but from Mai...and you..."

"Azula..."

"He never approved, my father, of my feelings for you or for anyone else...he said it was wrong and that it made me weak...weakness will not be tolerated...."

**Azula**

_"_You don't know how it is to have your honor hanging in the balance, not like my brother who completely lost his and regained it later...but to have it hanging over your head all of your life just to be shorted in the end.

I jumped through hoops of fire for him, did everything he ever commanded and never once truly complained about how he went about his business...but when it came down to it...I hated that man more than anything in this world...

I still remember...the day my father departed for the Earth Kingdom to burn it to the ground...when he announced me as the new Fire lord...and himself the new ruler of the world...the Phoenix King...I remember that day perfectly...

_The day he left me behind..."_

_"Azula silence yourself!"_

_"But...it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!" I protested, the only time I had ever done so._

_"Azula!" He turned and glared at me._

_Regaining my composure was harder than I expected. He had promised me the world for so long and in an instance he was taking it away from me. Dangling all of my hard work in front of my face as though I deserved nothing. Even as he began to speak again I felt a fire burning in my stomach that I wanted so dearly to spit at him..._

_"Listen to me, I need you here to watch over the homeland its a very important job that I can only entrust to YOU."_

_Then like some kind of sick pet, the one who would jump through the hoops of flame I stared at him as though the honor and hard work that he dangled before me was some treat or toy that I had earned...feeling my face twitch slightly at what he was offering me it was as though I was completely lost..._

_"Really...?"_

_And then he said it...what I've always wanted him to say..._

_"And for your loyalty I've decided to declare you the new Fire lord."_

_"Fire lord Azula..." I marveled. "It does seem appropriate...but...what about you?"_

Try to imagine, if for only a moment, how it sounded in my ears. How he spoke so highly of how the world will be reborn in Fire, and he would be the new world ruler. The Fire Lord has always been the highest ranking position, a position I always thrived to get to. Yet...a new title would soon replace it...

_"The Phoenix King!" _He said it so proudly...

Nothing would have changed. I would still be only second best...A title like 'Fire Lord' compared to 'Phoenix King' had little to no meaning whatsoever. That day was the first time I ever considered a possible dislike towards my father....but that was for selfish reasons. He had only taken a title from me as the next in line to rule...but I had to look on the bright side...he can't live forever. Then even more reality struck when I was defeated by my brother and that stupid water tribe girl. I was declared insane beyond reason and sentenced to a possible life imprisonment...only to end up here...now...with only my love for Ty Lee keeping me somewhat sane.

But that day...that Ozai left me behind...still haunts me...andthose thoughts still haunt my memory even in my dreams...yes...my dreams. _**You Think I'm stupid, don't you father? How you've managed to harm all that I hold dear, the only thing that keeps me sane, and what makes it so amusing is that...you've never spoken two words to her let alone learn her name. All you've ever known was that she's my 'little friend in pink'. You don't realize how well you've trained me....**_

"And now I follow him like a sick puppy, but he doesn't realize that the pet that used to love and adore him has grown rabid and has sharper fangs...my bites can kill."

"Then..." Sighed the confident Kyoshi Warrior. "...I think it's time we woke your father."

**Aang**

It took us long enough to reach the cave that Ozai had been hiding in, Zuko was a complete mess. He hadn't slept for most of the journey, but a man with a life like his mustn't sleep much to begin with. Either way, I was worried about my friend.

"Maybe you should stay here..." I suggested as Appa made his landing in front of the cave.

"No...I need to end this." Zuko yawned and was the first to climb off Appa's back.

"Zuko..."

"Let him get some closure, Aang, he needs it." Sokka intervened just in time.

We all took one large breath almost simultaneously, sighing it out together the three of us approached the mouth of the cave and entered it slowly. Even though I took his bending away, the former Fire lord Ozai was still very frightening for some reason. Zuko walked a few steps ahead of us until his quick steps faded him into the darkness.

"No..." I could hear him sigh, defeated.

Sokka and I caught up and stood beside the Fire Lord, who at that point was standing over an old fire pit and a tarp of some sort. There was no sign of Ozai.

"DAMNIT!" Zuko kicked the tarp against the wall of the cave and turned away.

"Every time we come another step closer to ending this, we wind up going ten steps back! How do we break someone like Ozai?!" Sokka became aggravated and started to storm out of the cave.

"He knew we were coming..." I said, more or less to myself.

"No..." Zuko shook his head. "He doesn't see us as a threat, whatever plan he has he's going through with it thinking that he is still powerful enough to take us down."

"That's a little arrogant..." Sokka turned back to us.

"Why wouldn't he think of us as a threat?"

"Well...you have your morals, you didn't kill him before and he won't expect it now..." Zuko said mildly, which made me step back, but his face lit up at that and he said, "I won't ask you to do that, it wouldn't be right."

"So you're going to do it?" Sokka said to him, eyebrow raising.

"No...my status as Fire Lord...and my attempts at creating a more Peaceful world would be discredited. And by law, murderers are sentenced to life at the Boiling Rock...there's too much at stake for all of us really..."

"And he knows that..." I sighed.

"Well, before we worry about what we're going to do to him, we have to find him first...any leads?" Sokka asked as we left the cave.

"My mother..." Zuko sighed and walked towards Appa. "Let's get out of here..."


	20. Chapter 20: The War Meeting

A/N: Don't hate me. I've been suffering a mad case of writers block and didn't want to give you crap to read for this next chapter. Since the story is coming to an end soon I plan on ending it in a bang so to speak. I do not own Avatar,just the concept of Dream Weaving. Please read and review if you still love me!!!!

Ch. 20

**Ozai**

I left the cave and my daughter with it until I would need her services again. Azula, she betrayed me and just as soon as she did I punished her for it by taking the one thing she had that I could never give her. Destroying that destroyed her and now she is mine. Keeping my mind locked with her fraying one I know she will not think to betray me now.

Through several sleepless nights I made my way through the Earth Kingdom to a port that would take me back to my homeland. Sneaking aboard was simple enough and I only had one goal in mind; lure the new Fire Lord back to the palace and destroy him in his sleep.

**Aang**

We arrived at the small village where we had made our makeshift base, Appa rested and the rest of us returned to the house. Zuko said that the link to his father was through his Mother. She was already sitting silently sipping tea with Mai, Katara and Suki. Together we sat down and asked her to explain what we could and should do next. Where Dream Weaving is concerned, she is the only one that can help us.

**Ursa**

"Dream weaving...the state itself is similar to the avatar state." I said slowly to the children as they stared up at me with wide eyes filled with concern and determination.

"So a dream weaver is equal to an Avatar?" The young Aang asked me almost skeptically.

"No." I gave him a light smile that made him feel more at ease. "It is only similar in the sense that when a person is in the weaving state their body cannot be disturbed, much like the physicality of the Avatar state."

"So...if the body is disturbed,the person stops dream weaving?" Sokka scratched his head.

"Their focus is broken. A dream weaver can only go through one mind at a time, it is extremely difficult to manipulate more than one person in a dream state."

"So what's the plan?" The young water tribe boy was very anxious to start this new mission.

"We need to find Ozai and get him when he is vulnerable." Aang thought out loud.

"But how can we find him? He wasn't at the cave, he could be anywhere!" Suki argued.

"We could search around the area, he can't be that far, right?" Katara added.

"That will take too long!" Zuko sighed. "There has to be another way..."

"For a group so complex with all of your abilities combined you seem to forget the most obvious solution..." A voice came from behind us.

"Azula!" Suki immediately jumped up and pinned my young daughter against the wall. "Where is Ty Lee?! What have you done to her now?!"

"Suki, relax." Ty Lee stepped in from behind Azula. "We're here to help."

"We?" Suki released her grip on Azula only slightly.

"You may not like me all that much, but you'll need my help."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why don't you let go of your pride, my shirt, and here me out." Azula gently pushed Suki out of her way and stepped towards the group with Ty Lee standing right beside her.

**Zuko**

The look of the two of them standing there together was nothing like I have ever seen. Yes, I had seen them work together before but the way they looked just standing there was different some how. Ty Lee was no longer my sisters side kick, nor was Azula completely in control. They looked like partners...equals for once. Standing up I offered them both a place to sit.

"Let's hear what they have to say."

Suki was obviously furious but swallowed her pride for that one moment and took her place beside Sokka once again.

"Ozai needs to be taken down once and for all." Ty Lee started.

"And the only way that can happen is if he is taken out of existence all together." Azula added on, then glancing to Aang and myself.

His hesitation was the same as before when he had to fight my father, so I spoke up once again stating his views on murder.

"It wouldn't be right to ask that of him, and my position as Fire Lord and my campaign for peace will be tarnished."

"I understand that," Azula nodded much to my surprise, she didn't burst out and call me a coward. "And the Avatar can't do much to stop him now anyway."

"What do you mean?" Aang piped up at last.

"Dream Weaving is a mental state, not so much a physical one. The elements don't need to be wasted on something that is simply in the mind alone." Ty Lee explained. "His mind needs to be distracted, with the right kind of help I think I can do it long enough to distract him while he is weaving."

"Ty Lee!" Suki panicked immediately.

"That's too dangerous!" My Mother shared Suki's concern.

"So far I've been a target of his." Ty Lee said seriously, taking a gentle hold onto Azula's hand. "I'm the one thing that keeps Azula under control and out of his grasp. He sees me as an obstacle now, so if I can distract him long enough we can take him down."

"But his body needs to be taken care of..." Sokka chimed in.

"And it will be." Azula nodded. "That's where I come in handy."

"You plan to kill our father?" I asked her, completely astonished that she would volunteer herself for the task.

"Who else will?"

At that we were all silent, none of us were in the position to murder my father. Whether it be for personal beliefs or political affairs, we all had our reasons.

"Why?" I was still compelled to ask.

"What do I have to lose? I'm already a criminal, what's a few more years to life in prison? Besides, it needs to be done, Zuko, you and I both know that."

"Ty Lee..."

"I understand why she has to do this." She stated before I could get out the question.

Again we all stayed silent, their eyes were locked with mine while everyone else looked around confused and even frightened about their suggestion. My mother in-particular looked between my sister and I with the same sad and worried look that I remember so well from when I was young.

"What else is there to do?" Sokka said softly. "We're out of options."

"How can you say that?" Katara lashed out a bit. "They shouldn't have to risk themselves like that!"

"Ty Lee shouldn't." Suki mumbled.

"She won't have to." My mother said slowly then looked to the couple beside me. "Ty Lee if you insist on manipulating my ex husbands mind you will not be doing it alone. I will be there to help you. You're still new at this and I won't let you get hurt again."

"But I thought only one dream weaver could go through a persons mind at a time?"

"No." Her smile grew a bit again. "A dream weaver cannot manipulate more than one mind, but two dream weavers together can enter one persons mind."

"But wait..." My very silent wife came out of the blue. "We still don't know where Ozai is."

"I do." Azula sighed. "He's heading back to the Fire Nation. He'll find his way back so don't doubt me. If he was capable enough to escape the Boiling Rock, he'll find his way back to the palace."

"Then that's where we'll go." Aang nodded.

"All right! Ozai is going DOWN!!!!!" Sokka leapt up with excitement and we all cheered together, most of us anyway.

Ty Lee tightly embraced my sister and when they parted Azula kept her head down. I swear with everything in me that when I looked at her, she had the slightest smile on her face.

**Back at the Fire Nation**

The night was oddly cool for once, summer is dying down into fall. With the Fire Lord away the palace is eerie and silent. The guards continue to work as though everyone in the royal family is home and well, but there is no one.

A guard approached another as he was passing him in the great hall towards the Fire Lords war room. It was a strange sight because no one had been guarding that area while the Fire Lord was away.

"Soldier, where are you headed?"

"The war room,sir." He responded immediately. "I thought I heard a disturbance."

"All right. Check it out then get back to your post!"

"Sir!" With a salute he left and his superior returned to his own post.

The soldier stared at the entrance of the war room briefly before continuing down the other hall towards the royal bed chambers. The former bedroom of Fire Lord Ozai was intruded upon and the door was closed silently. Removing his soldiers mask the former Fire Lord grinned and let out a subtle laugh as he locked the door behind him and found his way to his old bed.

"And now we wait..."


	21. Chapter 21: Golden Eyes

**Chapter 21**

**Golden Eyes**

A/N: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Also, I sincerely apologize for the wait. With school, work , writers block and recently moving cross country...things got a little too hectic for my liking. Enough of that though, I am back and this story is coming to a close, there are only two chapters left so thank you for your patience!

**Zuko**

It had been decided that we would all travel back to the Fire Nation on Appa the following morning. It would take us a week to get back without any distractions. With nine of us all together we will have to make frequent enough stops for the Bison to rest. He is strong but not invincible. The plan was set, we would return to the palace undetected, I have sent word to my most trusted guards to keep it quiet and act as they had been in my absence.

This would hardly be an easy task and there was so much we had to do to prepare in such a short amount of time. Mother and Ty Lee would be staying up later and later each night while we travel and then would be staying awake the entire night before we reached the palace, that way they would enter the sleep state completely more or less by the time they laid down to rest. This was a key element in the plan because we wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. The rest of us needed to keep our sleep schedules the same, we needed to be rested in order to fight.

"Once we're inside we will secure Ty Lee and Mother in the servants chambers, that is the furthest from the West end of the palace where father's room used to be. No doubt he'll be in there." Azula explained that evening at the table to the group. She had a crudely drawn blueprint of the palace in front of her.

"Then once they are past the point of deep sleep you and I head to his room so you can dispose of his body." I continued.

"We'll have to be stealth."

"Just like he taught us."

For a moment I caught a glimpse of a faint smirk on Azula's face. It was an extremely rare thing and part of me still felt as though working with her like this was some sort of a fantasy. Never in my life had I pictured this day happening, but it wasn't a dream, it was completely real and in the back of my head I though about how proud I was at her reformation. Her face soon turned serious again and we continued with mapping out our plan. If anything should happen we would need to be prepared. It is never wise to walk into a fight unprepared. I touched my scar at the thought and let out a sigh, she must have sensed my distraught because she cleared her throat to catch my attention and said, "It'll be fine, Zuko."

"So what about the rest of us?" Sokka asked seriously.

"You and Aang will assist the guards in closing off all exits of the palace, in case he wakes and tries to flee. We can't afford to lose track of him again." I said. "When that is taken care of I want you to be ready at his door, he won't have a way out and he'll be stuck between the four of us. I'd like to avoid fighting him but if it comes down to it, the more man power we have the better."

"Got it." Aang nodded. "What about Katara and Suki?"

"They will be with our mother and Ty Lee, Katara will be standing by in case any healing power is needed, and if for any reason they find themselves under attack, they will both be there for the defensive." Azula stated as though neither of them were in the room. Katara seemed more understanding of Azula's tactician side, whereas Suki looked offended but said nothing. This was just how she was when she was 'doing business', she took it very seriously and did it very well. The two nodded to show their understanding of their positions in the plot.

At that point Mother walked in to break up the conference, she insisted that we all rest as much as we can. She was right, we would need to rely on all of our strength for this particular mission. It seems like a simple enough plan but we had to be prepared for anything. Father was a skilled fighter, fire bender or not, and if there was a chance that he would wake up we would have to be ready to fight him at all costs.

We all stood to leave, I was the first one to start out of the room and from behind me Sokka let out a yawn with an over exaggerated stretch and hobbled off to bed following Aang and Katara, Suki followed close behind when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Suki, may I have a word please?" Azula said in the same voice she had used towards all of us in the meeting. I was tempted to stay in case there was a fight, but both girls shot me a look that advised me otherwise. With an uneasy feeling in my stomach I slowly left them alone.

**Suki**

"Suki, may I have a word please?" Her voice makes me want to break things some times. Never before have I ever felt this degree of rage towards a person before. So with a heavy and annoyed sigh I turned back to her.

"What do you want, your majesty?" I said, mocking her former title.

Then my eyes caught hers and I felt this change wash over me, my hate was still apparent but some how when I looked into her eyes I saw something drastically different from the Tyrant I was used to. She didn't look defeated or even remotely distressed, but there was an underlying sense of uneasiness that she was trying so desperately to hide with her own strength.

"A lot is going to happen when this plan is set into motion." She put it simply, leaving me confused. Why couldn't she just say this in the meeting with everyone else? Why single me out to tell me something obvious? Crossing my arms I leaned against the wall, seemingly uninterested in what she had to say. She became annoyed at my mannerisms and stepped a little closer to me, partly scowling.

"Let's get right down to it then, we hate each other, we always have, we probably always will but you can't stand there and say we don't have a few things in common."

"Oh yeah?" I said, quirking an eyebrow then, pushing myself off the wall to get right back in her face until we were barely a breath apart. "And what's that exactly?"

"Ty Lee. We both care immensely for her, and though your feelings aren't quite the same as mine, I know you would do anything to keep her safe."

At that I took a step back, where was she going with this? Of course I cared for Ty Lee, she was one of my warriors and a dear, dear friend. I would protect her like one of my own, just as I would for any of my warriors. We were family. There was a silence between us with an air of confusion to it that became so overwhelming that my voice cracked when I dared to break it.

"Where are you going with this?"

Azula's eyes bore into mine, changing from those cold, uncaring and even ruthless quality to something warmer and undeniably sincere with just a hint of sadness. She rested a hand on my shoulder and held it firmly.

"If anything should happen to me when I face Ozai, please take care of her. You'll be the only family she has left."

"Why are you asking me this?" I pulled away from her grasp, this was not the girl I once knew at all and it was startling to say the least. "Why do you think this way?"

"I want to cover all bases, I need to know that she will be taken care of."

"So why me? Why not your brother? Or Mai? You've all known her longer than I have!"

"Because you helped her become a better person, and gave her the family she always deserved. She'll need your strength to keep her moving, just like before. Please, don't make me beg, I'm not very good at it." She pleaded with me.

We again held eye contact that felt so intense it burned, she again uttered the word "Please..." and I sighed. Glancing from the floor and then back to her I gave a quick nod in agreement. She let out a sigh of relief and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you Suki."

With that she left me standing there in shock at her actions and words. So this was the Azula that seemed to be winning everyone over, this was the woman that Ty Lee adored so much...I think I understand now. I still can't say that I like her, but after that confrontation, I don't think I can hate her anymore either.

**Azula**

I said what needed to be said, and after several pleads from Ty Lee I decided it would be best if I at least _tried_ to like Suki. I wandered a bit in the hall way, I wasn't quite tired yet and had too much going on through my mind to just lay down. Everyone else was preparing for bed if they weren't already fast asleep. Glancing out the window I saw the guys getting the Bison's saddle ready for the journey, the beast was fast asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I think the only reason it doesn't drive anyone insane is because the sound has a way of lulling people to sleep eventually.

"You're still up." A voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Mai." I said looking up at my former old friend.

Like with Suki before we held a stare that made the silence between us awkward. Despite my path to redemption, I still had a few enemies. This one I deserved, looking back on it, I had always been horrible to Mai and Ty Lee. Unlike with Suki, Mai knew me inside and out and it was easier for me to put my pride aside to speak with her.

"I'm sorry."

She quirked an eyebrow unamused and waited for me to continue. Looking right at her I dared to continue.

"I don't expect you to forgive me or to even say anything to me ever again so long as we live, but I am truly sorry for how I treated you in the past. You and Ty Lee. I may not have said it but you two meant more to me than anything." Still nothing. Damn, sometimes her coldness bothers me more than it does Ty Lee or Zuko. And on that note... "I'm glad you two have each other, you and Zuko I mean, you always were like a sister to me anyway, it always seemed right. The four of us being family."

"I don't get what she sees in you." She finally said bluntly.

"Neither do I." I shrugged back at her.

"You're a monster."

"You're right. But hopefully one day you'll understand that I'm a monster fighting as your ally and not as your enemy."

"You don't care about us, you only want your throne back, don't try to hide it. No one will say it to you but we all know it's true."

"It would be nice to have what I've worked for, you're right when you put it that way, but my work and my goals are changing. Do I want a powerful position in the land I love more than most things? Of course. Do I love it more than the woman I wish to spend my life with? Well, let's just say my priorities have changed."

"What's wrong with you?" She snorted, holding back a laugh. "You're not being yourself right now, so what gives?"

"Honestly, Mai?" I asked, when she gave a slight nod, I looked away from her, almost ashamed at my own weakness. "I'm scared."

At that she let out a laugh that looked so out of character for her. I didn't expect her to understand. So much was running through my mind since I decided to join this little rag tag team. I volunteered to take down my father, and not just render him unconscious, but kill him completely. Murder weighed heavy on my mind, this wasn't an act of war to me. This wasn't a soldier being killed in a battle, this was killing a man in cold blood. Granted he wasn't an innocent person in the least but the facts remain, he is human and he is my father. The man I idolized and followed after like a sick puppy. He taught me everything and made me a top fighter, the only other person who could take me down would be him. This also scared me, what if he woke up and I had to face him? I might freeze up and be unable to break his hold on me, I'll let Ty Lee down and could lose her, and even more so, I could lose my own life. I betrayed him, I know that, and the only punishment that is suitable enough for this in his eyes is death. He can't tame me so he'll terminate me.

"I could lose her...or I might not make it if things get bad." I finally admitted to her and she immediately stopped laughing. This must have thrown her off guard because she said nothing. We were silent but this time it wasn't awkward, this time I felt as though she was beginning to get it.

"Azula? Mai? What are you doing out here?" Zuko approached us and made me jump, I hadn't seen him come in. He stepped beside his wife and took his hand in hers, I smiled gently at them as their eyes met and he lightly kissed her forehead. "We should get some sleep." Then his glance met mine, "All of us."

I gave a quick nod then turned on one heel and headed towards my room that I was sharing with Ty Lee. When I got there I thought she would still be awake, she and mother were apparently training to do so to build their sleeping habits during the day or something like that...but when I got there she was passed out on the bed still in her day clothes. Rolling my eyes I sat her sleeping form I readied myself for bed and laid down beside her. She rolled over into me and I held her in a gentle embrace.

"You're late." She murmured drowsily.

"I know, I'm sorry." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I waited forever..." She whined.

"Shhh...go back to sleep, love. We'll need our rest for the journey home."

"Home is with you 'Zula..." She said slowly and just barely above a whisper.

I didn't know what to say, there was so much I could say in response to that but she had me at a loss. Mai had a point, I don't know what she possibly sees in me either. I got an answer but didn't know what to do with it, she saw a home in me, stability and love...My heart swelled at this and I held her as close to me as I could.

"I love you, Ty."

And then we slept the last sound sleep we would ever have together.

**Ursa**

The children were quick to get ready that morning, we started out as early as possible after feeding Appa. Iroh planned to meet us in the capital as soon as possible. The path ahead would be difficult but they were ready to meet it with as much force as an entire army. Mere children, taking on the weight of the world a second time.

The nights would be trying, while the others slept Ty Lee and I will stay awake longer to insure exhaustion for when the time comes. Also while they sleep I will be keeping Zuko and Azula's minds blocked from their father's interference. Although Zuko said our return to the palace would be kept quiet, I have no doubt that Ozai knows we're coming and when we'll be there.

He wants a show down, he wants revenge.

_Hopefully he won't achieve that goal..._

We were two days away from our destination by this point and it was early enough in the morning that I had finally allowed Ty Lee to sleep. She had been doing so well and would need all the sleep she could get today, for when she woke up next she would have to stay awake until we reached the palace. She had been thoroughly trained in such a short amount of time and I had a lot of confidence in her abilities, her focus was much better than when we started, but I would still be there to assist her in this.

The Eve of the mission was finally upon us and aside from Appa, Ty Lee and I were the only ones that remained awake. Azula was fast asleep with her head in Ty Lee's lap, she sat there blindly stroking my daughters hair gently. A trait that I knew kept Azula completely relaxed. I smiled at the two of them until my eyes fell upon my son, sleeping soundly with Mai securely in his embrace. Knowing that my children were so well cared for outside of our immediate family was comforting.

"Lady Ursa?" Ty Lee's timid voice caught my attention and I smiled warmly at her.

"No need for such formalities, Ty Lee, you're like a daughter to me."

She seemed content with this but said nothing of it, her gaze fell back to my sleeping daughter and then with some hesitance she looked back up at me. Her gaze faltered in her apparent nervousness and she settled with looking to Zuko and Mai like I had.

"Did you always know those two would end up together?" She asked curiously.

"I had an idea they would, they have such a strong bond, they always have."

"I think so too...we all thought so." She nodded and continued to pet Azula's hair.

"What's on your mind, darling?"

Her movements stopped completely and she still refused to meet my gaze, she stared off into the sky and sighed. Biting on her lower lip slightly she finally spoke up again...

"Did you ever wonder who Azula would end up with?"

"She never seemed like the settling down type to me, to be honest."

"What if she did?"

"Then I would be thrilled for her, Ty Lee, what's really bothering you?"

She let out another, heavier, sigh and finally looked up at me with a half curious and half suspicious look as though she didn't trust herself to speak.

"When this is over...I would like to spend the rest of my days with your daughter." She put it simply, though still looked incredibly nervous.

I must admit I was taken aback by this statement, was she asking me permission to be with my daughter? This wasn't exactly a surprise to me, I see how they are with each other, but I did not think their relationship had escalated to this level of seriousness. Then again, I had also been gone far too long to even see its beginning. Taking my silence in the negative she started to shift away from Azula, only to have her whimper slightly in her sleep and cling to Ty Lee even more. This caused me to smile and I reached across and took Ty Lee's free hand.

"I give you both my blessing."

At this her smile returned full force and she squeezed my hand tightly, afraid to move too much more in fear that she would wake Azula. Her smile faded soon, however, when the sun started to rise and the palace started to come into view. We had finally arrived at the Fire Nation Capital...soon we would all face Ozai. I felt myself surpress a yawn and Ty Lee took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This would be a long day in hell...

**Zuko**

Mother and Ty Lee woke all of us as soon as we arrived back to the palace. It had been so long since any of us had been back, but I couldn't help but note how Mother was taking it. It had been nearly a decade since she walked these halls and enjoyed the gardens, she looked almost frightened to be there. Like someone would realize it was her and arrest her immediately. As though she forgets that Ozai is no longer Fire Lord. I took her hand gently and gave her a reassuring look, Azula had her from the other side and we quietly made our way to the servants quarters. We went unseen but some how it still felt uncomfortable to be there. The anticipation was overwhelming.

Ty Lee, Suki and Katara assisted my Mother in preparing the room. There were two separate beds with a chair in between them for Katara to sit in case something happened while they were in the dream state. Aang and Sokka took off to meet with my guards and they began sealing off the exits to the palace. The plan was finally set in motion.

Azula and I prepared with stretches and practicing a set of fire bending techniques. She seemed a bit rusty and cracked her wrists a few times. Ty Lee came over quietly and massaged her sore wrists and palms. They shared a kiss and Azula murmured something to her companion and then walked back over to me. She nodded and we equipped ourselves with daggers and made our way to the royal chambers. The time was quickly approaching us...

**Ty Lee**

The time had come, once I hit the pillow I was out like a light. There were a few moments of silence and darkness but then I could feel my mind forming images and flashes of memory, the details I needed to create this dream. Ozai is in for so much right now...The game plan for Ursa and I was simply this, we would meet outside of the room we were sleeping in and find him. All we had to do was keep his mind focussed on us and we would be set. Azula and Zuko would take care of it and we would be free of this mans insanity for good.

I was suddenly outside of the room like I was supposed to be and Ursa soon rounded the hall way corner and found me. Then we went to the one place we figured we would find her ex husband: The War Room.

When we arrived it was empty, maybe we were missing something, or weren't looking hard enough. I let out a sigh and stretched a bit.

"Stay here." Ursa said suddenly.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling, I just want to see to something"

"I'll go with you..."  
"Someone needs to stay here in case he turns up. Stay close to the shadows, I'll be back soon." And with that she left me standing there.

**Ozai**

As much as I tried I could not penetrate Azula's mind again, one would think that I would be disappointed or enraged, but no, I was content with this. This meant they were here and that Ursa, that wretched woman, was protecting the children from me. She can't hide herself though, not while she protects them.

So once again I'll take to my sleeping state and pay my dear old wife a visit.

"The palace? How creative." I said coldly to myself with an air of sarcasm.

"It looks like my plan worked."

I turned slowly and to my surprise I was facing Azula. She looked as she did before the end of the war, collected, calm, ready for a fight. Staring her down for a moment I made my move towards her and stalked around her.

"And how did you get here?"

"You didn't teach me what you promised so I learned from someone else." She said simply, not looking at me or anything really.

"I see." I mused, not entirely convinced. "And who pray tell would teach you, I'm the only one left that could have."

"You give yourself a little too much credit." This wasn't her. My daughter would never speak to me that way, even in a calm manner, but I continued to listen anyway. "You honestly believe you're the only one with this capability?"

"Nice try." I retorted and swung at her hard causing her to stumble back and slam into the wall. The form of my daughter laid there slumped over and slowly morphed into her true form.

"Well now, it has been a while. I thought for sure you had perished." I said smirking at my wife.

"No you didn't. You always knew exactly where I was. You didn't even trust a banished princess to stay banished." She said in a low growl.

"Couldn't have you starting trouble my love."

"Don't call me that, you stopped being in love with me when you became the monster you are now."

Some how coming from her that comment stung, not enough to cause much emotional damage like she had done with Azula, but it still caused a pang of emotion that must have been dwelling within me long enough for me to forget about.

"I'd rather be a monster than a whore." I said without thinking, but didn't regret it. "I knew about you and Chung."

"There was nothing there." She said dismissively. "He had feelings that I didn't have in return. You were the only one I loved."

"You lie!" I answered and went after her again and yanked her up from the ground and slamming her back against the wall my hands gripped at her neck and squeezed.

Her breath ran short and her frantic kicking was useless as her eyes started fluttering back. This would be a quick death but at least she would suffer some what in the process. In reality I was being merciful. A grin took over my face as I watched her writhe a bit more in my grasp.

"Lady Ursa!" Came a high voice from behind me. Before I could react a blur of pink flashed at my sides and my body some how grew limp and my hold on Ursa was released immediately.

"You!" It was that pink clad Kyoshi warrior. "I thought I disposed of you!"

"You'll have to do much better than that to take me down!" She yelled back at me.

She didn't bother with me after that, instead she went to Ursa and helped her up, then they took off running in another direction while I lay there helpless. Thinking it through it hit me, this was a dream, I could do whatever I wanted to do. With that in mind I smirked again and slowly moved my once limp form and stood, producing a flame in the palm of my hand. This time she would be taken down for good.

I started after them and then had another pang hit my system, something didn't feel right. I could hear voices around me but could not comprehend what was being said. An ambush! Clever...we'll just see how this goes then won't we?

**Katara**

It hadn't been long at all until I started seeing them react to their own dreams. Ty Lee acted out more so than Ursa did. She tossed and turned a lot and punched at the air a few times. Ursa on the other hand remained still. That is until she started coughing and shaking uncontrollably. I was at her side immediately and tried desperately to shake her awake. Ty Lee punched more rapidly and in that moment Ursa sat up wide eyed and gasping for air.

"He's awake!"

With that Suki took off running to aid Azula and Zuko. Shaking Ty Lee enough finally woke her up and without anything being said she looked from me to Ursa and then took off as well. Ursa and I were quick to follow after them.

"What's going on? What happened?" Mai asked as we ran by her in the hall.

"Come on! We need to get to Zuko and Azula before something happens!"

**Azula**

It all happened so fast...all of the exits were sealed as planned and we were at the bedroom door that separated us from the man that terrorized us our entire lives. I was so ready for this moment, as was Zuko...then it all went down hill when we entered the room...

Pushing the door forward it creaked a bit and we stepped inside, weapons ready.

"Are you sure about this?" Zuko asked me once more.

"What other choice do we have?" I was growing annoyed at this, as though he honestly thought I would enjoy this. He was my father too.

"He looks dead..." Zuko poked at him a bit after we took to either side of the bed.

Lifting one of Father's arms and let it fall, it was limp and wobbly, I bit back a smirk and sighed, "Ty's work. Go figure."

"All right, let's get this over with." He sighed and unsheathed one of his swords then handed it to me.

I took it and stared down at him, this was it, the moment I proved my own redemption to my homeland and family. Who would have guessed it would take having blood on my hands? I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed the way he was breathing, it wasn't even like it was before, my eyes widened and I stepped back.

"Zuko get back!" I yelled but it was too late, golden eyes snapped open and lashed out at my brother, pushing his own blade out of his hand.

It took us off guard, he was awake the whole time! He must have been! He was out of the bed in an instant and quickly secured his hand around Zuko's neck and dragged him out onto his own balcony which overlooked the town. By this point it was mid day, if he planned to assassinate the Fire Lord he would certainly want to make a show out of it.

"Father don't!" I yelled and leapt over the bed and ran towards them. He then kicked back and hit my stomach hard sending me tumbling down. Zuko passed out in his grasp and he was dropped. It seemed his focus was now on me instead of his son.

"You betrayed me." He growled, picking up Zuko's sword.

"You're insane." I said, pushing myself up onto my elbows as he pointed the tip of the blade in my face.

"And look who is accusing me of that. How did that muzzle feel for six months? The war broke you, and I offered to fix things, but you were foolish."

"You're wrong." I said calmly. "Your promises mean nothing to me. They were empty and went no where, you were the one that broke me, not the war!"

He pulled the sword away and grabbed me by the back of my head, lifting me up by my hair. I cried out in pain as he threw me out onto the balcony and he gestured at the sword in my hand that I had been given earlier.

"I can keep this one, do as I asked of you. Kill your cowardly brother and reclaim your birthright. You have your sword, do it for the nation to see."

I looked out at the crowd down below, most that stared up at me and a passed out Zuko, all shocked and began yelling and causing an uproar. Raising my blade and staring down at my brother all I could think of was this stupid journey I'd been sent on. This path of redemption...no matter what someone would end up dead. Any other time before this I wouldn't have cared, but this was too much now...I slowly lowered the sword and turned my back on my father. Dropping the blade completely I turned my attention to my brother and helped him up as he came to.

"Azula...?" He said weakly.

"I'm right here." I said back and steadied him into a standing position and he locked me into an embrace.

Mistakes are not things that I often let myself make, but we all have that one moment of weakness. Blood was dripping on him, I stared and started to feel dizzy, when I looked down I saw a blade through my side that came up from my back. I didn't even hear Father move up behind me, or the feel of the blade as it went in. I watched, bewildered as it was pulled from my body and I could hear screaming somewhere close by. My body collapsed and this started to become hazy.

Father...no...Ozai stepped over me and pushed Zuko out of his way, pointing the sword at his chest.

"People of the Fire Nation!" He bellowed. "Witness the downfall of your weakling leader as I stab him through his pathetic heart!"

_ What a bastard...he kills me like a coward but kills his son like a man..._I'm sure I would feel awful for that thought later, but now was not the time. In my own weakness I made my last move, picking up my forgotten blade I lunged forward and sliced at his leg. This caught his attention and he fell, then with what little that was left of me I fell on top of him, blade going through his stomach. Blood spurted up into my face and his eyes rolled back. He was gone and my world was fading faster and faster. I knew I wouldn't see tomorrow.

I was grateful though, that my last moment wouldn't be spent on top of my dead father, but instead in the arms of my lover. Ty Lee was quickly by my side in tears. _Agni, That was quick..._I felt myself try to laugh but she quieted me and wiped the blood from my face gently. I wish I knew what she was saying but her words were falling on deafening ears. She leaned down and kissed me and then everything went black...but I was grateful to have her right there at my side.

A/N: This is NOT the last chapter.


	22. Chapter 22: Redeemed

**Cold Flame**

**Chapter 22: Redeemed**

A/N: This is it, the final chapter of Cold Flame, even though it took me two years to complete it, it is definitely something I am proud of.

So please enjoy this last chapter and thank you all so much for reading! It's been a pleasure.

**Iroh**

The Firelord is a caring and peaceful leader, and even to the ones that caused him the most grief and put him in the most danger, he still treated with dignity and respect. Zuko learned a lot during his time in exile and during his time fighting alongside the Avatar. His heart was too big to give family a pauper funeral. Citizens from all over the nation came out dressed in formal clothes, holding candles while soldiers lined up and held the nations Flag as the procession moved on through them.

That fateful day ended in both tragedy and celebration. Ozai was gone and Azula had been redeemed. Zuko and Ursa were torn at the loss but proud that the monster in their beloved sister and daughter had finally been released at last.

The procession came to an end at the center of the Capital where a great stage had been set up, royal custom required a public funeral first and then a private one for burial later in the day.

"Friends," Zuko addressed the crowd, his voice just barely cracking. "This is a day that will be remembered for generations to come. The death of the former Firelord comes with many mixed feelings of joy and sadness. For those that were born and lived through the better part of his reign have my deepest sympathy. You followed a man that lead you into a world where your pried fueled our great nation. Though I did not always agree to the terms of my late Father, he was a leader, a brother, an uncle and a father. No matter what, he always meant something to someone." With a heavy sigh he looked to the ground, after a moment or so he looked up to his people and continued. "But he is not the only one we are honoring today. The Former Fire Nation Princess, my dearest sister, Azula, who could not be with us today...She was sent on a journey some time ago to reform herself and become a new person and I am proud to say that she has been redeemed after taking down my would be assassin. With out her help I would have met an early grave and for that I will be forever thankful and in debt to her. Her courage and selflessness have earned her the title of Fire Nation Princess once again!"

The crowd erupted in a wave of applause and cheers at this news, if only my niece could bear witness to what she had accomplished.

**Ty Lee**

What she had always deeply wanted was finally done, she won the love and adoration of her family and nation without the use of intimidation.

Zuko spoke so highly of the celebrations that would be had over Azula's heroism, but I still cried. How could I not? To have to watch as the one you love slips away...

_"He's awake!" Ursa cried out, I only just barely heard it in my sleep. To me, I was still running from Ozai, looking above me I could hear Ursa's muffled cries. I didn't even realize that she was no longer with me in the dream. The only thing I have trouble with in weaving is the ability to get __**out**__ of the dream state. So I just kept running,and eventually made it to Azula's bedroom. She was kneeling by the shattered glass that once made up her mirror and she was struggling to put the pieces back together._

_ "Azula!" I ran to her side immediately and took her wrists, forcing her to look up at me, __she had been crying and dropped the loose pieces that were in her hands. "You'll hurt yourself."_

_ "Ty," She sobbed, seemingly ignoring what I had jus said, and continued to reach for the broken shards. "I need you, I need you to help me..." _

_ Before I could answer her, my entire world began to shake and I could hear someone yelling for me to wake up. The shaking became more violent and by some sort of reflex I grabbed a hold of Azula and tried to wait it out. When it became too much my body lunged forward and I was in the servants quarters again with Ursa and Katara. Without a moments hesitation I was off the bed and running to where I knew she would be...but when I found her it was too late to help her...I saw him go towards her with the sword while Zuko held her. When it cut through her, he seemed to react faster than she did. It all happened so fast, and that's when she went down. Ozai cornered Zuko in and thats when everyone started to spring into action. Sokka and Aang pushed by me and then out of instinct I ran after them with the intent of getting her out of there as quickly as possible. _

_ "Be alive..." I prayed just like before in the desert. _

_Then a miracle happened, in her dazed state on the ground she managed to reach for the other sword and swing at her father's leg and then with what little energy she seemed to possess she lunged on top of him and stabbed him hard. Her teeth gritted as his blood was spat into her face. I must have still been moving because as she started to fall limp against her father's chest I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back so she was leaning into me. The instant that her eyes met mine she gave me a full smile, her eyes still drooping, nearly closing completely. _

_ "Ty...Ty..." She said, laughing a bit as her chest rose and fell harder than it should have been._

_ "Hush..." I said, holding back my tears, as I wiped the blood from her face then continued to stroke her cheeks with my fingers lightly. "It's ok my love, I'm right here...I'm right here for you...it'll be ok...it will..." I felt as though I was lying to her and to myself in saying that. The blade had gone right through and she was losing blood fast. _

_Zuko scrambled to his feet and got out of the way as Katara made her way to us. She tried to pull Azula from me but I cried and lashed out at them all. No one would touch her, if this was her last moment together, it would be only us._

_My wish was short lived because Mai pulled me away as Suki pulled Azula from my grasp. They held me back while Katara, Aang and Ursa tended to Azula. They took her to the bed and I just sat on the ground and tried to fight off my ow captors._

_ "Ty Lee let them work! We're trying to save her you idiot!" Mai said with more emotion than I knew she possessed. _

_ "Please Ty Lee," Suki pleaded. "They're going to do all they can..."_

_ Zuko and Sokka covered Ozai's body and together they lifted him up and carried him out of the room. I eventually surrendered into Mai's oddly welcoming embrace and she rubbed my back in comfort while I cried._

_ "Our best friend is dying Mai!"_

_ "I know..." She choked a bit but never stopped her motions. Mai would never sugar coat anything for anyones benefit, especially this. _

_ That was a day that I thought would never end...Katara must have spent hours using her water bending to heal Azula, when it all seemed useless she just kept going. When Azula would stop breathing Aang would pump more air into her chest and they would just keep going. The Zuko came in and some how used his own bending to close the wound and stop the bleeding completely. They never gave up on her, not the way I did. How selfish was I to act the way I did before? She was dying in my arms and I was allowing it to happen. My clothes were drenched and stained with her blood and I didn't even care so long as her last moments were spent with me...I felt awful after that and couldn't even approach the bed where she continued to fade away. _

_ "Ty...Ty..." Her weak voice called out for me hours later during her intense healing session._

_ "Don't move Azula, you'll reopen your wound." Katara warned her gently. _

_ "Ty Lee..." She moaned again with more persistence this time._

_ "You should go to her." Ursa said from above me._

_ I glanced up at her and she had her hand held out to me. Quickly I looked away and shut my eyes, willing her to leave me be. She did no such thing and knelt down in front of me. Hooking her forefinger beneath my chin she turned my head to face her. Tears instantly trickled down my face and she wiped them away. _

_ "She needs you, darling." She sighed when I couldn't respond. "You wanted to spend the rest of your days with her, well, she seems to want that as well. Please don't disappoint her, you know how she can be when she's disappointed." With that statement she smiled and I accepted the help up._

_ Slowly I approached the bed and sat by her side, taking her cold hand into my own I rubbed my thumb along her knuckles. She acknowledged me after a moment or two and looked up at me with the same smile as before._

_ "You're here..." She said weakly._

_ "Yes."_

_ "You're late." _

_ "I know," I laughed, remembering this conversation from before. "I'm sorry."_

_ "I waited...forever..." She whined, mocking my voice, even when she's near death she finds a way to pick on me. "Ty...?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "We're home..." She said, gripping my hand a little. "Home...is where you are."_

_ "Sleep now my love..." I leaned in and silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips. _

_ I helped bandage her up and she slept peacefully for the first time since I've met her. That day had been a nightmare..._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked from behind me, breaking me from my thoughts and gently winding her arms around my midsection.

"What are you doing out of bed? Katara said you shouldn't move around so much! It's only been a week, you need your rest!" I said in a worried tone as I turned to face her.

"Her healing sessions have worked just fine, now don't worry so much." She said weakly. The wound in her back and side were heavily bandaged. She winked at me and said, "Remember, I was born lucky."

"You're lucky to be alive!" I rested my hands on the sides of her face and stroked the hair that had fallen forward. "Please, please try to get some more rest."

"Ok," She decided to be compliant for once and kissed my cheek and started off back to her bed.

I turned to her, suddenly overcome with worry and gently slung my arm about her shoulders and helped her walk. It was a close enough call the first time and I would not have it again.

"Ty Lee, I'm fine." She insisted but one glance at the stern yet worried look on my face made her change her tune right away. "I'm sorry."

It's true, she was only ever able to say that to me sincerely for the longest time in our lives. She's changed so much since the war, at least to everyone else, to me she's still the same, only a bit softer around the edges.

**Azula**

I won't lie to you, that day was a nightmare, but it ended in a dream. Ty Lee stayed by my side and even stayed behind with me during Ozai's funeral. I was in no condition to go, obviously. Sleeping came easy after a while, and being in such a deep sleep, I am able to ignore any pain from the surface.

"Oh I like this..." I said inspecting my once torn up back and side.

Dreams can be controlled if you want them to be, so it seems, and in my dreams my body was in perfect condition. No pain, no scars, no blood and best of all no...interruptions.

"Azula..." Ty Lee broke me from my thoughts and I looked to her, she was as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a dark pink nightie and nothing else, her design of course, she approached me and without a seconds hesitation I was kissing her hard. My tongue demanded entrance and she gave in immediately. It was like every other time, we competed for dominance. I don't know who pushed who first but we were suddenly tumbling against the bed. My mouth left hers and latched itself onto her neck and I sucked hard, marking her as I had done many times before. She moaned and gripped tightly onto my back and shoulders and held me closer to her. I looked up at her with a smirk and she made her move to flip us over so she would be on top. Her new found strength always finds a way to surprise me but I always loved that about her. The battle was nearing its end between us as she now had the upper hand. She trailed fiery and wet kisses down my body until she reached where I needed her most. My breath quickened with anticipation and I panted heavily trying to speak. She silenced me right away as my entire body went into shock as she quickly enters me and heat washes over my body, her movements aren't awkward, she knows what she wants and how to get it from me, and not too long after she starts to love me do I give her exactly what she wants...I cry out her name in pure ecstasy and my lungs fill up with much needed air and then I let out a huge blissful sigh.

With her...I feel so much...more than I ever thought I would with anyone. What she does to me can be the best and it can be the worst and anything in between. At its best though, it's when all lines and circumstances melt away, and I no longer know where she begins and I end...and as I come down from my high I realize that I don't care about any of that. My throne, my nation, they all come second to her.

Ty Lee is my saving grace, my path to redemption and my damn sanity. With her I am so much more than what I am, and what I was once portrayed as. Because of her, I have my life back, and then some, and I intend to spend the rest of that life with her.

Soon the dream comes to an end and I wake up for a moment to see her laying beside me, arms draped lazily around me. With a smile I press my lips to her before leaning more into her embrace.

"Good night Ty..."

The End.


End file.
